entre vampiros
by shihoin carol
Summary: un vampiro encontrara el amor y lo q quiere protejer en una pequeña caza vampiros ¿que es lo que Aizen trama? ¿que tiene que ver Tsuki y Taiyou en esto? ¿cual es el secreto de Byakuya acerca de Hisana? ICHIRUKI y algo de byakuhisa e ishinmasaki
1. Chapter 1

En karakura una ciudad donde habitaban los humanos y los vampiros, en una mansión se encontraba un vampiro de llamativo cabello (ya saben kien es no? ) mirando por la ventana.

-Oe que estas haciendo – dijo un vampiro pelirrojo con tatuajes negros

-Lo que pasa es que no encuentro una sangre que sacie mi hambre

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando eres muy selectivo con la comida – dijo un peliazul

-Grimmjow que haces aquí

-Pues Ulquiora esta con sus reflexiones del bien y el mal y no se que otra cosa asi que vine a ver que hacias principito - dijo Grimmjow

-Que no me llames asi - dijo el pelinaranja que esta vez estaba con los ojos rojos

-Discúlpanos Ichigo, es que como tu tienes todos los poderes de la familia y eres el heredero directo te pusimos ese apodo- dijo Renji que fue el primero en reaccionar

-Como sea me voy a Karakura a pasear- dicho esto se fue

-Que miedo, que un clase A te mire con esos ojos si que asusta- comento Renji

-Mo, porque mi ni-sama no pudo venir a recogerme odio regresar sola y mas de noche, cuando salen los vampiros – no termino de pensar cuando una voz la interrumpió

-Que bueno que sali a pasear – dijo sonriente mostrando sus colmillos – quedate quieta -dijo acercándose a su cuello pero ella se alejo de un salto y saco su zampaktou

-Oh quieres pelear conmigo mujer…. Mejor déjate morder, no puedes ganar - al mismo tiempo esquivaba el ataque - jaja esta bien juguemos – dijo sacando también su zampaktou bloqueando su ataque

-No crees que meterte en una pelea que no te corresponde y atacar por la espalda es de mala educación-dijo Ichigo- quien eres?

- Ni-sama que haces aquí – dijo Rukia sorprendida de ver a su hermano

-Soy Kuchiki Byakuya , dime tu eres un vampiro de clase A verdad

- Ja adivinaste, bien pues tu eres del clan noble de cazadores de vampiros, el clan Kuchiki verdad- respondió Ichigo mientras Rukia solo escuchaba aterrada, se había atrevido a retar un clase A, le sorprendió que aun estaba viva

-Bueno bueno ya no es divertido regresaré a mi mansión ya que sin una pelea no puedo saborear tu sangre preciosa- dijo eso mirando a Rukia quien solo se sonrojo y su hermano le miro con odio

-Hasta pronto nos volveremos a ver , puedo notar que tu reatsu es especial asi que tu sangre también debe serlo , adiós- dicho esto desapareció usando su shumpo

Los hermanos caminaron hasta llegar a la mansión Kuchiki pero no se hablaron en todo el camino

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Rukia estaba dando vueltas por los pasillos pensando como poder hablar con su hermano; no se habían hablado desde el incidente hace una semana y cada vez que ella le quería hablar el solo la ignoraba

-Mo no hemos hablado desde hace una semana y no se que decirle– pensaba Rukia en voz alta

- Decirle que Rukia-chan – dijo una mujer con una larga trenza

-Unohana-sempai, me asustó que hace aquí

-Vine a entregarle un informe a tu hermano . Rukia de quien hablabas

-De mi ni-sama no me ha hablado desde lo que paso con el vampiro

-Ya se le pasará seguro que estaba muy preocupado por ti por eso se comporta asi, tu sabes como es él no le gusta mostrar sus sentimientos

-Gracia Unohana-sempai

Rukia mas tranquila tomo fuerzas y fue a hablar con su hermano

-Ni-sama puedo pasar

-Rukia estoy ocupado ahora no

-Pero es importante- Byakuya dejó su pluma , señal de que la escuchaba

-Ni-sama porque me evitas desde lo que paso con ese vampiro

Byakuya suspiró y volvió a tomar su pluma

-Si solo es eso puedes retirarte

-Ni-sama necesito que me expliques que es lo que pasa

-Rukia, los vampiros vendrán por tu sangre ahora que saben que eres especial – suspiró- te quedarás en la mansión, si no sales ellos no podrán morderte

-QUE !!! no, no puedes mantenerme encerrada aquí solo por miedo a que me muerdan, no es asi de fácil sino toda Karakura se encerraría para no ser mordido

-Tu eres especial

-No no lo soy, dime ni-sama en que soy diferente

-Rukia no saldrás y punto, ahora retírate- Rukia salió fuera de la mansión cabizbaja, pensaba que esa vez sería la última vez que saldría hasta que se tropezó con alguien

-Disculpe estaba distraída

-Rukia-chan que te pasa?

-Ukitake-sempai

-Cuentame , que paso? -Rukia le conto todo lo que había pasado hace una semana

-Uhm con que hizo eso, se que el solo quisiera protegerte pero esta tomando medidas muy drásticas mira que sacarte de la academia y mantenerte encerrada en la mansión

-Eh? La academia?

-No te dijo sobre la academia verdad ? Ups creo que metí la pata- pensó en voz alta Ukitake

Rukia se quedó atónita, encima de que le prohibía salir ahora no le dejaba ir a la academia. Se levantó (estaba sentada conversando con Ukitake) y regresó a la mansión muy enojada, su hermano la iba a escuchar.

Entró rápidamente empujando a los sirvientes que le decían que no podía pasar ya que Kuchiki-sama estaba trabajando y no quería interrumpir

-NI-SAMA!!!!

-Rukia no grites-dijo en tono autoritario- estoy ocupado retírate!

-No!

-Que?

-No, como es eso de que me vas a sacar de la academia

-Si tu no vas a salir de la casa no necesitas


	2. Chapter 2

Ah!!! Que emoción el siguiente capitulo, las cosas se vuelven mas interesantes.

Quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review y a los que no, están muertos jejeje mentira pero dejen porfa me hacen sentir bien sus review ya que hasta ahorita estoy saltando de alegría

Bueno creo que no han leído mi perfil así que lo escribiré aquí también, el primero en dejarme un review ponga una pareja de bleach que le guste para yo hacer una historia de esa pareja

Bleach no es mío es del gran tite kubo-sama porque si fuera mío inoue se quedaría en el hueco mundo, rukia e ichigo serian mas que amigos y hisana estaría viva

* * *

Entró rápidamente empujando a los sirvientes que le decían que no podía pasar ya que Kuchiki-sama estaba trabajando y no quería interrumpir

-NI-SAMA!!!!

-Rukia no grites-dijo en tono autoritario- estoy ocupado retírate!

-No!

-Que?

-No, como es eso de que me vas a sacar de la academia

-Si, tu no vas a salir de la casa, no necesitas ir a una academia para caza vampiros

-QUE? No puedes encerrarme en la mansión y no dejarme salir

-Si, si puedo y lo haré aquí estas segura y tienes todo lo que necesitas, no es necesario que salgas, entiende yo solo quiero protegerte

-Nooo , esto no es protegerme, esto es quitarme la vida

-Rukia esto es por tu bien, así puedo cumplir la promesa que le hice a tu hermana- Rukia se molestó y llena de furia comenzó a decir todo lo que se le venía a la mente

-NO ¿Por qué siempre estas sobreprotegiendo? Yo ya se cuidarme sola, no soy una niña

-Solo cumplo con la promesa que le hice a Hisana

-NO solo intentas enmendar los errores que cometiste con Hisana-nechan en mi!

Plaf! sonó una cachetada dada por Byakuya a Rukia quien lo miraba sorprendida en todos los años que llevaban como hermanos jamás le había levantado la mano , no resistió mas y se fue a su cuarto llorando. En su cuarto lloro toda la tarde, se había encerrado no quería que la vieran llorar se sentía débil.

Vio la ventana, estaba abierta no lo pensó dos veces y saltó para huir a Karakura .

Corría por los tejados usando su shumpo cuando choco con alguien

-Eh, disculpe no vi por donde iba-decía limpiando sus lágrimas no quería que un extraño la viera llorar de pronto levanto su mirada y.. –TU!

-Un ¡Hola como estas! Seria mejor no crees

Rukia agacho la cabeza y su mirada se cubrió con su mechón, temblaba un poco y un aura negra rodeaba su cuerpo, el culpable de todos sus problemas estaba en frente suyo con una sonrisa?

-Eh que te pasa porque tiemblas-" _Etto y porque hay esta atmosfera tan pesada y sofocante" –_pensó Ichigo

-Maldito todo esto es por tu culpa- dijo Rukia sacando su zampaktou y atacándolo

-Oe que te pasa- decía Ichigo esquivando los ataques de Rukia y saltando hacia atrás, hasta que casi se cae del techo

-Cállate te odio por tu culpa me paso todo esto- dijo Rukia muy molesta, Ichigo se paro serio y vio a Rukia quien había detenido los ataques

-Que yo recuerde no te hice nada ni siquiera te mordí

-No me hiciste nada- susurro Rukia sarcásticamente pero Ichigo la escucho

-Uhm- dijo Ichigo a lo que Rukia levanto la cabeza sorprendida pero se encontró con unos ojos rojos observándola en un acto de reflejo retrocedió un paso al sentirse observada

-Así que eso paso eh- suspiro

-Eh, a que te refieres

-A lo que paso con tu hermano

-Eh- _como es que sabe eso_- pensó Rukia

-Lo se porque puedo leer la mente, por eso se lo que paso con tu hermano…. Lo siento

Rukia no reaccionaba como es que el podía leer la mente y aun mas le había pedido disculpas?

-Eh reacciona Rukia- ella todavía seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos- ¡Rukia!-nada- ¡Con un demonio Rukia hazme caso!- dio Ichigo dándole un sape

-Oye idiota que te pasa por que me golpeas

-Por que? y todavía lo preguntas estabas metida en tus pensamientos tanto que no me escuchabas y me estaba hartando de llamarte

-Y a mí que me importa eso, y no te he dado confianza para que me llames por mi nombre

-Ja, yo te llamo como quiera, si quiero te llamo Rukia o enana o …….preciosa- dijo sonriente

Rukia se sonrojó pero después cambio su expresión por una de enojo- Oye como de que enana no me insultes, ni me conoces y ya me molestas

-Eso no era insulto era la verdad jaja….. auch!- Rukia le había pegado en el estómago dejándolo sin aire

-Maldita como te atreves y SI, si te conozco

-Estas loco esta es la segunda vez que nos vemos no puedes conocerme

-Si leo tus pensamientos, por ejemplo tu hermano Byakuya quiere que te quedes en su mansión sin salir y te piensa quitar de la academia caza vampiros obvio que tu no quieres porque no verás a tus amigos y también se….. lo de tu hermana

-Ya basta- dijo Rukia en un susurro agarrando su cabeza como si así él pudiera dejar de leer su mente

-Sabes que eso no detendrá mis poderes verdad

-Si- dijo con tristeza- a ti no te puedo mentir no es cierto?

-Sip y bien señorita prófuga ¿que vas a hacer?

-Pues no se, tengo que volver pero mi hermano ya se debió haber dado cuenta de que no estoy en casa

-Bueno pues tendrás que enfrentarlo, no puedes huir por siempre, dile lo que piensas pero no te enfrentes a él al conversar, sólo así se entenderán.

-Mhmm gracias… creo

-No hay por que, mmm ya es tarde será mejor que vuelvas, yo te acompaño

-Ah, no es necesario

-A esta hora salen los vampiros y ahora que saben que eres especial te atacaran, pero si estas conmigo estarás segura

-Esta bien pero vamos ya- Y así fueron con el shumpo a la mansión Kuchiki

-Mhmm será mejor que desde aquí siga yo sola , el científico Mayuri puso por la orden de mi ni-sama una barrera anti-vampiros

-_A quien se parecerá ese científico loco-_pensó el pelinaranja acordándose se su sempai ( pa kien no la atina me refiero a Urahara) bueno entonces adiós nos volveremos a ver

-Eh, por que lo crees?

-Porque confió en ti y todavía no te he mordido así que nos veremos otra vez

Rukia solo sonrió y entró a su mansión, tenía que hablar con su hermano sería una larga y amena charla.

Entró por la ventana de su cuarto pero al ver dentro de él se encontró con la mirada gélida de su hermano que estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, era obvio que la estaba esperando.

-Ni-sama – sonrió un poco nerviosa - tenemos que hablar verdad?

-Así es, así que toma asiento

-ni-sama primero quería pedirte disculpas por lo que te dije no debí meter a hisana nechan en nuestra discusión y mucho menos escaparme de la casa –dijo agachando la cabeza en señal de disculpas y al terminar la levanto un poquito para ver a su hermano

-mhmn esta bien tu también discúlpame por la cachetada

-Ah eso- dijo Rukia agachando nuevamente la cabeza

-Si creo que no lo debí hacer- _diablos mi orgullo-_ pensó Byakuya

-Tranquilo ni-sama te perdono, pero ni-sama debes comprender que sacarme de la academia es algo que no me puedes hacer, soy una Kuchiki y por generaciones todos los Kuchiki han sido cazadores de vampiros y yo como casi heredera quiero serlo también, además si quieres protegerme de los vampiros lo mejor será que aprenda a defenderme

-Suspiró- Esta bien dejaré que vuelvas a la academia

-EN SERIO?? SIIIIIIIIIIII- dijo saltando por todo su cuarto, tomó un peluche de conejo y lo lanzó al aire- escuchaste eso chappy volveremos a la academia sii- dijo lanzándolo de nuevo

-Rukia

-Si ni-sama ya entendí, me siento tranquila y te dejo continuar- dijo Rukia sentándose algo avergonzada

-Bueno también podrás salir pero tienes que estar en la mansión antes de que anochezca entendido

-Si ni-sama – dijo parándose y con una sonrisa en e rostro- Oye ni-sama puedo decirle a Ukitake-sempai que volveré a la academia?

-Si y también dile que hicieron en los días que faltaste

-Si ni-sama

-Rukia llega antes de las 6 o te quedarás si permiso entendiste?

-Si, ahora ni-sama me retiro- dijo saliendo de su cuarto

* * *

-Bien hecho Kuchiki-san que bueno que hablo con Rukia-chan salió con una gran sonrisa

-Mhmm, gracias a ti por aconsejarme y hacerme saber mi error Unohana

_**Flash back:**_

-NO ¿Por qué siempre estas sobreprotegiendo? Yo ya se cuidarme sola, no soy una niña

-Solo cumplo con la promesa que le hice a Hisana

-NO solo intentas enmendar los errores que cometiste con Hisana-nechan en mi!

Después de la cachetada rukia salió corriendo pero no se dio cuenta que unohana estaba entrando al despacho de su hermano

-eh rukia-chan

-que hice –susurro Byakuya mirando su mano, pero fue escuchado por unohana

-kuchiki-san que paso porque Rukia-chan salió llorando-se hacia a la idea de lo que había pasado pero quería saber el porque

Silencio

-kuchiki-san puede confiar en mi cuénteme que paso

-pues un vampiro ….-Byakuya le conto todo a unohana (ps me da flojera escribirlo de nuevo)

-entiendo, pero sabe que lo que hizo esta mal verdad

-si pero tu sabes la situación de Rukia

-mhmm pero ella tiene que aprender a vivir con el peso de ser la reencarnación de la luna

-mhmm

-por eso quería tenerla a mi lado aquí estaría segura

-pero ella preferiría a que la mordieran a quedarse encerrada, es muy rebelde

-mhmm- sonrio un poco – en eso se diferencia de su hermana

-sera mejor que enmendes tu error

-mhmm, pero paceré que ya no esta en la casa-dijo sintiendo su reatsu alejarse

-entionces esperala estoy segura que volverá

-si

_**Fin del flash back**_

-No hay de que, pero bueno me voy dejé a Isane con los alumnos nuevos y no creo que le este yendo bien

-Si yo también tengo trabajo adiós- dijo saliendo del cuarto de Rukia

* * *

Chachachan les dejo aquí con el suspenso que les parece, espero que les haya sido de su agrado y aunque este salió rápido los otros tal ves me tarde un día mas de lo normal es que soy lenta escribiendo y le tengo que pedir ayuda a mi hermana pero bueno ya me las arreglare

**Quiero dar las gracias a:**

_RUKIAXUCHIHA:_ gracias me emociono tu comentario yo pensé que nadie lo iba a leer pero gracias a ti me dan ganas de continuar y no te preocupes voy a continuarlo

_MAKIKO- MAKI MAKI:_ gracias por tu comentario pero no seas mala el lenguaje es el curso q mas odio y lo revise dos veces antes de publicarlo pero te prometo mejorar y los voy a hacer mas largos pero me demorara mas asi que tendras que esperar mas y lo que no entiendas escríbelo y yo te lo explico aunque ahí otras cosas que las explicare mas adelante asi que tendras que esperar

Sigan mandando sus review y yo me seguire esforzando para hacer mis mejores capítulos para ustedes

***Si se preguntan a que me refiero con rencarnacion de la luna pues se tendrán que esperar poque eso lo explicare el próximo capitulo**


	3. Chapter 3

Muy bien este es el capitulo numero 3 aplausos, aplausos (dice amenazando con un cuchillo) jaja que buenos son pues si se preguntan porque me demore pues fue por muchas cosas y el taekwondo me estaba matando salía de mi casa a las 2:30 y llegaba alas 10:00 (ps soy líder y tenia que apoyar y después entrenar ) y llegaba muy cansada y no entraba a mi compu x eso lo deje además que se me fue la imaginación porque yo quería explicarles lo de la reencarnación de la luna pero no sabia como pero espero que les guste

Y por favor dejen review y escriban al final su pareja favorita para hacerles un fic

Bleach no es mío es del gran tite kubo porque si fuera mío jaja porque si fuera mío (dice con voz macabra) que no haría jaja

* * *

UKITAKE-SEMPAI-gritaba Rukia al verlo a lo lejos y corrió hacia él

-Rukia-chan que haces aquí

-Vine para avisarle que ni-sama me dejará ir a la academia de nuevo

-En serio? Que bien entonces te espero mañana y por la clase que fáltate no te preocupes no te perdiste mucho

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE:

-Rukia-chan – dijo una chica con un moño

-Momo-chan ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, oye Ukitake-sensei nos dijo que ya no ibas a venir

-Ah es que ni-sama me había prohibido salir de la mansión pero ya arreglamos eso

-Bueno vamos tenemos clase de kidoh a primera hora

-Si

Las clases pasaron rápido para Rukia ya que no estaba poniendo atención a nada de lo que decía el profesor, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos de lo que había dicho ese vampiro y su hermano

-Oe chicos- dijo Ukitake

-Eh que pasa- dijo una Rukia distraída, estaban en el salón de kendo asi que nadie le escuchó

-Su profesor de kendo no vino y no hay quien lo reemplace y como es la última hora les permitiremos regresar temprano a sus casas

-Ehhhh!!- se escuchó el grito de todos

-_ Bien todavía es temprano así que pasaré a Karakura un rato-_pensó Rukia

-Rukia-chan nos vamos juntas a casa?

-Eh, no momo creo que iré a pasear- dijo algo nerviosa

-Bueno entonces, adiós nos vemos mañana

-Si adiós

-Rukia-chan – dijo Ukitake

-Eh, si sensei

-Vaya si que hoy estabas distraída, que te dijo tu hermano

-Ah eso, pues hablamos y él me dijo que podía regresar a la academia y podía salir pero tenía que estar en la casa antes de que anochezca

-Mhmn entiendo, es porque a esa hora es muy peligrosa ya que salen los vampiros

-Pero bueno algo es algo- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa -Bueno creo que iré a pasear un rato adiós sensei

-Adiós Rukia ve con cuidado

-_Creo que iré a la tienda de Chappy hace mucho que no voy-_ pensaba Rukia- _Creo que mejor no el camino da miedo-_pensó viendo un pasaje estrecho y oscuro

Lo cruzó y salió por una gran plaza abandonada era vieja y parecía que las construcciones fueran de un mármol blanco, había unas escaleras que daban a un patio en el centro y frente a el dos túneles blancos y las entradas con figuras de leones tallados

Bajo por las escaleras y cuando estaba en el patio escucho unas risitas

-Ja mira que linda jovencita-dijo un vampiro al lado derecho de ella

-Su sangre debe ser exquisita- dijo un segundo vampiro al lado izquierda de ella- a la vez que olía su cuello muy despacio

-Yo quiero la primera mordida-dijo un tercero frente a ella

-Aléjate!!- dijo Rukia sacando su zampaktouh y alejándose de ellos de un salto

-Ja mira que fierita- dijo el segundo vampiro

-Será divertido- dijo el primero estirando su mano hacia ella, pero algo lo detuvo, una mano sostenía su brazo

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dijo Ichigo apretando mas su brazo

Rukia aún impactada por la velocidad con la que llegó, fue sorprendente-_a que velocidad vino ni siquiera lo noté cuando se acercó_- pensó Rukia aún algo confundida

-Ella…..es……mía- dijo Ichigo con sus ojos rojos – así que no la toquen- dijo soltando su agarre ya que el otro vampiro se retorcía de dolor- ahora largo antes de que los mate- dijo levantando su mano a la altura de su hombro mostrando en su mano una llama que comenzaba a crecer

-No escucharon largo! Y si se vuelven a acercar a ella no tendré piedad

-Ichigo- lo llamó Rukia, pero cuando el volteó aun tenía esos ojos- Eh?- dijo Rukia

Él solo la miró con ternura, esa mirada color sangre era ahora su normal color ámbar, la tomó de la cintura y dio un salto que llegó a uno de los túneles Rukia inconscientemente para no caerse lo había abrasado

-¿Quiénes eran esos?- preguntó Rukia

-La pandilla E- dijo Ichigo sin mucho interés

-¿La pandilla E?- dijo confundida

-Sip unos vampiros de clase E revoltosos, no les gusta estar en el mas bajo nivel pero como te habrás dado cuenta son pocos y no pueden hacer nada solos

-Pero la clase E no es la menos relacionada con los vampiros?

-Si porque los de clase E son humanos convertidos en vampiros por mordidas de los clase D y la mayoría no quieren relacionarse con nosotros y huyen o caen en el level hollow donde pierden la razón y ya no pueden controlar su sed de sangre

-Oye no me trates como una principiante yo ya lo sabía, para que crees que voy a la academia- dijo indignada

-Para hacer hora con tu amiga Momo- dijo Ichigo con los ojos rojos y con una amplia sonrisa

-Deja de leer mi mente – dijo Rukia algo molesta por su comentario

-Que llorona, pero bueno ¿que hacías por este lugar tan peligroso y abandonado? Y lo peor sola

-Pues quería ir a la tienda de Chappy

-Pero para ir a esa tienda no tienes que rodear toda la cuidad?

-Si pero este es un atajo

-Mhmm ¿y por que no usaste el shumpo para ir por los techos en vez de por aquí….. Rukia?- Rukia se había quedado como piedra

-_Rayos como no se me pudo ocurrir, como hace poco que dominé el shumpo no lo uso muy seguido-_pensó Rukia

-Ah! Era eso jajaja que enana mas tonta- dijo Ichigo mientras reía a toda voz

-Deja de llamarme así y de leer mi mente

-Ah ya esta bien, bueno te acompañaré a tu tonta tienda, porque tal vez hasta te pierdas jaja au au deja de golpearme

-Eso te pasa por molestarme

-Bueno vamos- dijo Ichigo tomándola de la cintura y comenzando a correr con su shumpo

-Oye

-Mhmm

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Kurosaki Ichigo

-Kurosaki? No me digas eres de esa familia?

-Sip

-Pero esa es la familia más aristocrática y fuerte de todos los vampiros no es asi?

-Oh has estudiado

-Cállate y corre

-Oye y cuenta que te dijo tu hermano

-Pues, ya puedo regresar a la academia y salir pero debo regresar antes del anochecer a la casa

-Bueno al menos podré verte unas horas

-Y quien dijo que gastaría mis horas de libertad paseando con un vampiro

-Pues que pena te salve la vida por eso ahora me perteneces

-Oye no me trates como a un objeto, yo no soy de nadie

-Mhmm eso lo veremos- dijo soltándola

-Auchh!! Oye bruto que te pasa

-Ya llegamos, estabas taaaaan interesada en la conversación que no sentiste cuando me detuve o no? Eh Rukia?

Pero Rukia ya había ido corriendo a la tienda diciendo Chappy!!!!

Corría de aquí para allá con estrellitas en los ojos, Ichigo solo la miraba suspirando decepcionado-ah, por esto gaste mi hora de cacería-dijo rodando los ojos-"_pero por verla feliz creo que si vale la pena"-_pensó al verla sonreír frente a un mostrador que tenia dentro a su parecer un horrible y deforme peluche-"_pero en que estoy pensando ,creo que por el hambre mi cerebro esta dejando de funcionar"-_dijo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro

-oe Rukia ya vámonos ya me aburrí

-espera un momento quieres-dijo enojada pero su cara se suavizo cuando vio un lindo conejito que sostenía un corazón-"_que lindo_,_ lo quiero pero ya me gaste el dinero que me dio mi ni-sama, oh y es de edición limitada"-_pensó muy triste parándose

-bien vámonos preciosa-dijo tomándola de la cintura y empujándola un poco hacia la salida

Subió por el techo de una casa mientras cargaba a rukia, después de unos saltos llegaron a un lugar deshabitado pero la soltó y se alejo de ella cubriéndose el rostro cuando comenzó a sentirse mal

-eh Ichigo, ¿que te pasa? –dijo acercándose un poco a el muy preocupada pero se detuvo cuando el pelinaranja hablo

-no te acerques-le advirtió pero eso solo preocupo mas a Rukia quien intento otra vez acercarse

-Ichigo que te pasa, me estas preocupando-dijo Rukia acercándose mas

-que no te acerques, no entiendes-dijo levantando su cabeza para mirarla, pero al hacerlo solo vio a una Rukia muy preocupada al verlo con los ojos completamente rojos; Rukia al verlo asi se asusto pero se siguió acercando, no lo iba a dejar si podía ayudarlo en algo

-Ichigo que te pasa por favor dime que tienes, tal vez te pueda ayudar –dijo Rukia sin saber muy bien que podría hacer para ayudar

-mhmm de verdad quieres ayudarme

-si

-pues te diré que lo que me pasa es que mmm como te lo explico, yo soy especial y si no bebo sangre en cada cierto tiempo mi sed de sangre aparece y si no la controlo podría caer en algo parecido al estado hollow

-pues solo necesitas sangre verdad

-si pero en este lugar no ahí nadie-dijo mirando alrededor

-bueno entonces que sea la mía

-eh tu te estas ofreciendo para que te muerda, dime cuando te solté te golpeaste la cabeza-dijo irónicamente Ichigo

-cállate y muerde antes de que me arrepienta

-oye no me mandes

-haya entonces no quieres bueno entonces no puedo hacer nad….ah-no pudo continuar porque Ichigo se le había lanzado encima y había clavado sus colmillos en su cuello; bebía ansiosamente y succionaba muy fuerte-si que tienes mucha sed-dijo Rukia aferrándose al pelinaranja y el solo la vio con ahora solo sus pupilas rojas como cuando asustaba a Renji o cuando leía la mente

Ichigo sintió como el agarre de Rukia se desvanecía mientras que la pelinegra caía pero el la agarro antes de que tocara el piso sacando sus colmillos mientras la sangre continuaba saliendo, el lamio la sangre y dio un beso en la herida la cual se curo al instante, luego vio a la pelinegra desmayada en sus brazos sonrió un poco disculpa no me pude controlar ,es que tu sangre es exquisita _**Tsuki**__*****_

Ahh que emoción este es el fin del capitulo tres antes que todo quiero agradecer a los que me dejaron review

**Papancake: **gracias por tu review a tu pedido deje que Ichi mordiera a Rukia esta vez, y si lo de inoue esa, bueno creo que tite kubo necesitaba a una arrastrada inútil para su trama pero yo no aunque creo que la pondré de relleno pero al final no se pero si la pongo la hare sufrir jaja, pero bueno tu sigue leyendo y yo seguiré escribiendo

**Angerukia: **que bueno que te gusto mi historia y en cuando a la frase "Porque confió en ti y todavía no te he mordido así que nos veremos otra vez" la saque de mi mente pero tal vez se parezca a vampire knight pero es por que desde que vi ese anime me han gustado los vampiros y por eso escribí esta historia aunque no se parezca en nada PERO BUENO GRACIAS POR LEER

**Makiko-maki maki****: **je creo que me pase con lo de Byakuya pero quería que le afectara bastante a Rukia para que se escapara de su casa pero después los dos se arrepintieron y se pidieron perdón así que eso es lo importante, en cuanto a Unohana tranquila yo soy leal al byakuhisa así que no dejare avanzar mas a Unohana es que necesitaba a alguien que diera consejos y por mi loca cabecita apareció Unohana así que la puse a ella

*tsuki: significa luna para quien no sabe; en el próximo capi lo explico, sí ya se que están pesando siempre dices eso pero este capitulo quería dedicarlo al ichiruki y a su primera mordida asi que en el próximo capitulo lo explicara Ichi

Gracias y dejen mas review (otra vez con el cuchillo en la mano)


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada quiero disculparme:

1.-por que en el anterior capitulo debí haber explicado lo de reencarnación de la luna y en vez de explicarlo les complico mas con Tsuki.

2.-porque me demore en publicar este capitulo, es que después de dos días de publicar el tercer capitulo se me fue la imaginación y no sabia como continuarlo, aparte que me enferme y cuando a mi me da la gripe se me junta con mis alergias y al finar tengo que tomar antibióticos que bajan mis defensas dejándome toda cansada y sin ganas de hacer nada y lo peor de todo es que mi hermana ya no quiere ayudar escribir así que lo estoy haciendo yo por eso me demora mas

ACLARACIONES:

TSUKI: ella es la diosa de la luna y es igual a sode no shirayuki

TAIYOU: el es el dios del sol y es igual a hyorinmaru pero sin la "x" en la cara, su peinado es como el de zangetsu y su armadura es de color dorado

KUMO: el es el dios de las nubes y es igual a senbonsakura

Pero bueno antes de que se aburran lean

BLEACH NO ES MIO porque si lo fuera el anime seria puro ichiruki

-cállate y muerde antes de que me arrepienta

-oye no me mandes

-haya entonces no quieres bueno entonces no puedo hacer nad….ah-no pudo continuar porque Ichigo se le había lanzado encima y había clavado sus colmillos en su cuello; bebía ansiosamente y succionaba muy fuerte-si que tienes mucha sed-dijo Rukia aferrándose al peli naranja y el solo la vio con ahora solo sus pupilas rojas como cuando asustaba a Renji o cuando leía la mente

Ichigo sintió como el agarre de Rukia se desvanecía mientras que la pelinegra caía pero el la agarro antes de que tocara el piso sacando sus colmillos mientras la sangre continuaba saliendo, el lamio la sangre y dio un beso en la herida la cual se curo al instante, luego vio a la pelinegra desmayada en sus brazos sonrió un poco, disculpa no me pude controlar, es que tu sangre es exquisita Tsuki

El peli naranja se sentó, acuno a Rukia en sus brazos y acaricio su mejilla

-vaya pensé que no te encontraría Tsuki, tardaste mucho

Rukia por su parte aun estaba desmayada en los brazos del peli naranja pero poco a poco comenzó a moverse, abrió los ojos pero lo único que pudo ver fue algo naranja antes de volverlos a cerrar

-eh enana, ya te despertaste. Enana! Oe despierta

Rukia volvió a abrir los ojos esta vez encontrándose con Ichigo sonriéndole

-Hasta que por fin te despiertas

-Eh que paso-dijo Rukia intentando recordar hasta que a su mente llego los recuerdos de que Ichigo estaba mal y ella se ofreció para que el le mordiera

-pues te mordí, pero no me pude controlar mi sed y te desmayaste

-ehh y lo dices tan tranquilo

-tranquilízate, es que tu sangre es exquisita y no me pude controlar Tsuki

-¿Tsuki?

-si ese es tu verdadero nombre, ¿no lo sabias?

-como que verdadero nombre a que te refieres

-pues… como te explico, has oído hablar sobre la historia del sol y la luna?

-no

-pues todo esto sucedió hace muchos años atrás-dijo Ichigo y miro a Rukia para ver si tenia su atención al que ella lo miraba continuo

"hace mucho tiempo el sol y la luna hartos de siempre estar en un solo lugar tomaron sus formas humanas y se fueron a pasear por la galaxia (cada quien por su lado) hasta que se encontraron y se enamoraron; decidieron ir juntos por la galaxia pero el dios supremo los encontró los obligo a volver porque la tierra necesitaba sus astros ya que desde que ellos se fueron la tierra estaba en una oscuridad total; pero ellos idearon un plan para estar juntos: "mandarían sus almas a la tierra para que poder amarse y les darían su poder para que nadie se interponga entre ellos" ,pero en el camino de regreso Tsuki fue secuestrada por kumo, pero como Taiyou tenia que regresar le pidió al dios supremo que la buscara y que le dijera que el cumpliría su promesa y la estaría esperando, el dios supremo busco a Tsuki por todas partes por todas las galaxias y cuando la encontró tuvo que pelear con kumo porque el no la quería dejar, después de la victoria del dios supremo Tsuki mando su alma a la tierra y kumo fue castigado"

-bueno enana eso es todo lo que recuerdo

-eh estas bromeando eso parece un cuento infantil que algo que paso hace muchos años,no tienes nada que lo pruebe

-Si tengo con que probarlo, recuerdas que ellos dijeron que les darían sus poderes

-tu eres un vampiro clase "A" y yo soy una caza vampiros es obio que tengamos poderes

-dejame terminar, los poderes a los que se refiere están sellados dentro de nuestros cuerpos, yo tengo la llave del rey y tu la hougyoku

-la llave del rey que con eso no escapo Aisen,hace mucho tiempo

-si, el la saco de mi cuerpo cuando yo era niño

-pero tranquila esos objetos están sellados y separados no tienen poder pero juntos tienen fuerza infinita

-vaya ahora si estoy tranquila-dijo sarcásticamente Rukia

- bueno pero es suficiente prueba no?

-no, a mi solo me dijeron que Aisen huyo con una llave pero no que lo saco del cuerpo de un vampiro

-vaya que eres incrédula pero si no crees eso, tu y yo recuperamos toda la sangre que perdemos a las 12

-eh estas loco

-mira no te a pasado que te has cortado y a las mañana siguiente la herida se te cura

-pues si

-lo ves nadie se puede curar tan rápido excepto nosotros, eso es por el poder de nuestros artefactos

-… mhmn no se si creerte

-ahí bueno haya tu si no me quieres creer

- bueno pero llevame a mi casa que ya es tardísimo y mi hermano me quitara los permisos si llego tarde

-bien, sujétate fuerte-dijo cargándola

-…-

-bien, llegamos-dijo soltándola con cuidado

-gracias

-adios preciosa- dijo Ichigo riendo por el sonrojo de Rukia

-eh s si a adiós-dijo tartamudeando Rukia y se dirigió a la mansión

Entro corriendo a la mansión buscando a su hermano, abrió el despacho y lo encontró escribiendo, al verla Byakuya miro al reloj que marcaba las 5:58

-Rukia porque llegas tan tarde-dijo Byakuya

-pues como ahora solo puedo estar afuera hasta las 6 pues quise salir a pasear

-esta bien, ero no quiero que vaya a lugares peligrosos o muy lejanos entendido?

-si ni-sama

Después de la cena Rukia fue a su cuarto pero no podía dormir porque solo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho Ichigo y de vez en cuando se tocaba el cuello "todavía tengo la sensación de sus colmillos". Se levanto dirigiéndose a su ventana y la abrió, dejo que el aire de la noche chocara su cara y se llebara sus preocupaciones, miro la luna y susurro "Ichigo"

EN KARAKURA DE NOCHE mansión de kurosaki Ichigo

-oe principito que pasa, porque tan feliz-dijo Grimmjow al ver a Ichigo mirar la luna con una sonrisa

-nada que te incumba Grimmjow –dijo Ichigo sin dejar de mirar la luna-no deberías estar de cacería

-no tengo sed-dijo sin importancia-y tu?

-yo ya tome una exisita sangre hace unas horas y no quiero probar otra ahorita ya que me quitaría este esquisito sabor de la boca

-jo y de quien es esa sangre tan exisita?

-de Tsuki-dijo Ichigo esta ves mirándolo

-al decir Tsuki te refieres a la de la leyenda

-si

-vaya asi que la encontraste-dijo Uruquiora uniéndose a la conversación

-dinos, que tal es?-dijo Renji quien también se había colado en la conversación

-pues algo pequeña pero hermosa-dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa

-vaya quisiera probar su sangre-dijo Grimmjow

-ni se te ocurra tocarla-dijo Ichigo muy molesto

-tranquilo ni siquiera la conocemos-dijo Renji al ver como había cambiado la expresión de Ichigo

-mas les vale, porque si me entero de que le hicieron algo están MUERTOS

-pero si no la conocemos la podemos morder sin saber que es ella-dijo el muy sabio Uruquiora

-esta bien la traeré mañana pero tienen prohibido acercársele sin mi permiso-dijo Ichigo hiendo a su cuarto

-vaya vaya a si que la favorita del principito-dijo Grimmjow

-como será-pregunto Renji

-pues lo averiguaremos mañana-dijo Uruquiora retirándose y los demás lo siguieron

Hasta aquí nomas fiuf estoy cansada y me duele la cabeza, este es un poquitín mas largo y a los que querían mas largo lo siento pero les tengo que dejar con la intriga. Ahora a agradecer a esas buenas y bondadosas personas que dejan review en el anterior capitulo:

**SaraKem****:** jeje tranqui a ti no te pasara nada pero a los demás si muajajaj (mhmm perdón es que últimamente mi contraparte demoniaca sale hacer maldades) gracias espero que te siga gustando mi fic porque lo hago con mucho cariño para ustedes

**angerukia****: **aquí esta el siguiente y espero que haya sido de tu agrado y si no lo fue disculpa porque es difícil imaginar con un horrible dolor de cabeza

**Makiko-maki maki****: **tranquila pronto sabrás mas en los próximos capítulos escribiré mas sobre Rukia y su oscuro pasado muajaja(otra vez la personalidad maligna) jeje bueno y disculpa si te dejo con la intriga pero es para que esperes con ansias el próximo capi

**kofymate****: **jeje que bueno que te guste mi historia y pase por tus fics y esta chidísimo lo de renacer tres años después continúalo porque sino ya sabes lo que te pasara (dice apuntándolo con un cuchillo que crece de repente y se transforma en zangetsu) jeje hoy estoy un poco loca ,creo que tantas pastillas para la gripe hacen daño ignora lo ultimo jeje

**RukiaxUchiha****:** ahí gracias, que bueno que te siga gustando mi historia y no te olvides deja muchos reviews así me sentiré muy bien porque ver todos los reviews que me dejar me cura mas rápido que las odiosas pastillas

**Papancake****: **creo que seguirás cantando porque el próximo capi tentra mas ichiruki jeje, oye que mal lo de tu pierna a mi no me a pasado algo asi máximo me he caído pero nada mas bueno ya no estoy ahí así tendré mas tiempo para escribir

**NOTICIAS:**

si yo otra vez aquí molestándolos pues quería informarles que ya que mi querida hermanita (nótese el sarcasmo) me dijo que no me ayudaría si no escribía un fic byakuhisa AHORA pues tendre que hacerle caso, yo tenia pensado hacerlo después de terminar con "entre vampiros " pero mi ne-san me esta amenasando.

**Asi que a todos los que les gusta el byakuhisa pronto publicare otra historia que saldrá si puedo con el capi 5 de este fic y obio que tendrá ichiruki aunque secundario pero lo tendrá asi que espero que lo lean**


	5. Chapter 5

Bien este es el quinto capitulo, como sabrán ya salió mi fic byakuhisa para los que estén interesados se llama "mi segunda oportunidad contigo" y si alguno de ustedes esta pensando que el titulo esta feo pues lo siento es que soy muy buena creando fic pero poniendo nombres soy un cero a la derecha (ps porque soy surda) pero si les gusta el ichiruki pásense por mi otra historia porque también tiene mucho ichiruki.

Bueno antes de que me linchen quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado en subir este capitulo es que mi ne-san estaba que molestaba en subir el byakuhisa y tuve que escribirlo primero pero ahora si escribiré este primero y luego el byakuhisa así que saldrán intercalados (me refiero a que saldrá un capitulo "entre vampiros" y después otro capitulo de "mi segunda oportunidad contigo")

BLEACH NO ES MIO porque si lo fuera el anime solo seria ichiruki y byakuhisa

-esta bien la traeré mañana pero tienen prohibido acercársele sin mi permiso-dijo Ichigo hiendo a su cuarto

-vaya vaya a si que la favorita del principito-dijo Grimmjow

-como será-pregunto Renji

-pues lo averiguaremos mañana-dijo Ulquiora retirándose y los demás lo siguieron

AL PROXIMO DIA EN LA ACADEMIA DE CAZA VAMPIROS:

-ohayo Rukia-chan –grito Hinamori al ver a su amiga acercase a la academia

-ohaya Momo –dijo Rukia correspondiéndole el saludo

, Momo –dijo una voluptuosa mujer abrasándolas a las dos

Rangiku-san ohayo –dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo – etto Rangiku-san no podemos respirar

A lo siento-dijo soltándolas-bueno les cuento, estaba conversando con Histugaya-sensei y me dijo que nuestro grupo lo van a mandar a una misión

-que pero si aun no terminamos la academia como no van a mandar de misión- dijo Momo

-pues el director Yamamoto dice que como estamos en el último año ya podemos enfrentarnos contra vampiros level hollow-dijo Nanao quien pasaba por ahí y al escuchar la conversación se metió

-Nanao-chan – dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-estaba hablando con Kyoraku-sempai y menciono que iremos los de ultimo año a combatir a los level hollow para que aprendamos a enfrentarlos-dijo Nanao

-oigan será mejor que vagan a su salón, las clases ya comenzaron y si siguen aquí las castigare- dijo una mujer apareciendo detrás de ellas

-Soi fon-sensei, discúlpenos-dijeron al unísono

Después de las clases Rukia se dirigió a los alrededores pero escucho una voz familiar y se detuvo

-hola preciosa, que haces por aquí –preguntó Ichigo

-Eh, pues…….. sólo quería pasear- mintió Rukia

-Mentirosa todavía tienes curiosidad por lo que te dije, es tan notorio que no necesito leerte la mente

-Ah que molesto

-Ven quiero darte algo- dijo Ichigo tomándola de la mano pero al ver que Rukia no se movía se volteó- ¿que pasa?

-¡Me tomaste de la mano!- dijo sonrojada – ¿a donde me llevarás?

-Pues………. A mi casa- dijo Ichigo algo preocupado por su reacción

-QUE????? -Gritó Rukia, por suerte no había nadie porque se habrían quedado sordos

-Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada solo quiero darte algo, no seas mal pensada

-Cállate

-Bueno, bueno vamos no tenemos todo el día

-Si esta bien- dijo avanzando pero Ichigo la tomó de la cintura y la cargó- Oye! Que haces!

-Pues esta algo lejos y no tenemos tiempo

-Esta bien- susurró Rukia

Corrieron por Karakura pasando por el bosque que dividía Karakura en la Soul Society lugar donde habitaban los humanos y el Hueco mundo lugar donde habitaban todos los vampiros , cuando llegaron a la mansión Ichigo la bajó con cuidado

-Escucha 3 de mis vasallos viven conmigo así que no te alejes de mi y si te molestan me lo dices entendido?

-Si

Al abrir la puerta se vió un antiguo pero hermoso recibidor, Rukia dejo por inercia sus cosas de la academia en una pequeña mesa y siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a la sala con las paredes color beige oscuro algo deteriorada por los años, tenía unos negros cortinajes y siluetas fantasmales en los finos muebles , se pararon en frente de las grandes escaleras y la poca iluminación le daba un toque tétrico pero a la vez mágico al lugar, Rukia veía nerviosa todos los alrededores de la casa mientras Ichigo se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Ya llegué!!!- dijo Ichigo en voz alta

-Tan rápido….. Eh veo que traes visita – dijo Renji mientras bajaba por las escaleras con Grimmjow atrás de el.

- Vaya vaya asi que esta es la famosa Tsuki-dijo Grimmjow

-eh –dijo Rukia quien apenas y podía reaccionar

-Tranquila estas conmigo-susurro Ichigo al verla tan nerviosa

-Así que tu eres la favorita de Ichigo- dijo Ulquiora saliendo de la cocina con una copa de sangre

A Rukia se le puso la piel de gallina e Ichigo frunció el ceño

-Y…¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?- preguntó Grimmjow

-Soy Kuchiki Rukia- dijo Rukia nerviosa

-y ¿Cuántos años tienes?- dijo Ulquiora

-Tengo 15

-Etto… Rukia- dijo Renji pero al ver el aura maligna que rodeaba a Ichigo se retractó – Kuchiki Rukia-sama – dijo un poco nervioso

-Puedes llamarme Rukia –pero Renji volteó a ver la reacción de Ichigo

-La están incomodando –dijo Ichigo –basta de preguntas, Rukia ven , ustedes voy a estar en mi cuarto asi que no me molesten

-Vaya tal vez no solo la quiere por su sangre- susurró Grimmjow a Renji pero Ichigo los escuchó y estiró su mano y salió un viento que congeló al peliazul

-Oye Ichigo no debiste hacer eso- dijo Renji

-Él se lo buscó además es un clase B no moriría por un ataque tan simple – dijo Ichigo viendo como el hielo se rompía y el peliazul salía tiritando

-Oye Ichigo temme como te atreves?

-Ay ya Grimmjow no seas molestoso- dijo mientras subía las escaleras con Rukia a su lado y se dirigía a su cuarto

-Maldito- dijo Grimmjow

-Tranquilízate, el tiene razón tu te lo buscaste- Grimmjow sólo bufó molesto

Subieron y fueron al pasillo y llegaron a una primera puerta con el número 15 Ichigo se puso a un lado y Rukia entre desconfiada y curiosa giro la perilla y la abrió despacio, espero un segundo y luego de inmediato entro a la habitación y esto fue lo que vio ….

Bien por fin lo termine este esta mas cortito pero mi ne-san me dijo que lo haga en 2 capitulos haci que se tendrán que esperar al próximo capi para ver lo que pasa muahaha

Ahora a agradecer a esas personas tan bondadosas y caritativas que me dejaron reviews:

**kofymate****: **jeje bueno soy yo la que esta con gripe no Ichigo asi que no se equivoco jeje

**Papancake****: **el nombre Tsuki significa luna tal vez por eso sea tan bonito pero espero que no dejes de bailar porque pronto habrá mas ichiruki

**angerukia****: **el byakuhisa ya salió asi que espero que me dejes un review porfa

**SaraKem****: **jeje mi ne-san estaba que molesta por lo que dijiste ajaja ahora cada vez que me molesta le digo eso y solo se puede amargar

**Makiko-maki maki****: **oye tu review hiso que mi hermana estuviera diciendo cosas como "dale al publico lo que quiere" o "vez todo el mundo quiere byakuhisa" pero bueno ya lo publice y espero que me dejes reviews en tods los capítulos de mis historias


	6. Chapter 6

Si volví y ahora que ya no tengo esa maldita gripe ahora puedo escribir con tranquilidad y por fin podre torturar a la inútil jeje. A y se me olvidaba explicarles se supone que esto se situa en el siglo XVI o XVII asi que no sean como mi hermana y me pregunten que si Ichigo es rico porque no tiene un televisor de plasma en su cuarto? jeje

_**ALTO**____**antes de leer este capitulo revisa de nuevo el capitulo 5 porque por algún motivo solo salió la mitad del capitulo pero ya lo arregle asi que si al final del capitulo 5 no estaban las respuestas a los reviews entonces vuelve a leerlo.**_

Subieron y fueron al pasillo y llegaron a una primera puerta con el número 15 Ichigo se puso a un lado y Rukia entre desconfiada y curiosa giro la perilla y la abrió despacio, espero un segundo y luego de inmediato entro a la habitación y esto fue lo que vio… un cuarto oscuro con el mismo color de paredes, una gran cama con un cubrecama color azul noche, a su lado un velador y a un extremo un ropero del siglo XV y al otro lado una ventana mediana cubierta por una gruesa cortina que apenas dejaba entrar luz en el cuarto y encima de la cama se situaba una espada, la poca iluminación le daba un toque místico a la habitación.

-Pasa- dijo Ichigo tomándola otra vez de la cintura y sentándola en la cama y al ver que estaba nerviosa Ichigo la tomó de la cara e intentó retirar su mechón pero este regresó a lo que Ichigo sonrió-¿Estas nerviosa?

-Como no voy a estarlo estoy en una casa que no conozco con cuarto vampiros dentro

-Tranquila no te harán nada, yo les prohibí acercárteles

-Bueno ellos no me harán nada pero que hay de ti?

-Tu eres mía yo puedo hacer lo que quiera

-Oye que crees que soy no me trates como un objeto

-Cálmate esta bien note haré nada, a menos de que quieras- dijo lo último en un susurro que ella no pudo escuchar

-Bien y que era lo que me ibas a dar

-Ah es verdad, casi lo olvido, espera- dijo Ichigo buscando algo por los unos cajones y sacando una bolsa- Ten

-¿Qué es?

-Ábrelo- dijo Ichigo mirando a otro lado y sólo volteó cuando escuchó un grito de Rukia pero se tranquilizó al ver su cara de felicidad y diciendo chappy abrazando al peluche, hasta que a Rukia se le ocurrió agradecerle a Ichigo pero en vez de decir gracias se le lanzó encima y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, algo que Ichigo no se esperaba pero al sentirla correspondió el abrazo y fue ahí cuando Rukia se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se soltó sonrojada

-Etto disculpa por el abrazo- dijo Rukia muy roja

-Tranquila me gustan tus abrazos, si vas a reaccionar así cada vez que te regale ese peluche creo que tendré que ir mas a menudo a esa tienda- dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa que solo causó que el sonrojo de Rukia creciera

-¿y por qué me lo regalas?- dijo ella volteándose para que no se viera su sonrojo

-Pues por varias razones, pero creo que la mas importante es por tu sangre…….. ah y porque necesitaba un pretexto para que vengas- al decir esto Rukia se volteó y le miró a la cara

-¿Un pretexto para que venga?

-Si es que no quiero que mis amigos te muerdan así que te traje para que te conocieran

-Ah- dijo un poco desilusionada, Ichigo al ver su cara siguió hablando

- y también para consentirte- dijo volteándose para que no viera su sonrojo

-Eh?- dijo Rukia al darse cuenta de lo que dijo Ichigo también se sonrojó un poco – y porque me consentirás

-Porque…….bueno eres mía, te tengo que consentir y además me gusta verte feliz- dijo lo último con un sonrojo en su rostro, pero fuera del cuarto se escuchaban risas y Rukia dirigió su mirada a la puerta mientras Ichigo fruncía el ceño, tomó su espada y la lanzón a la puerta incrustándose en ella a lo se escuchó un glup

-Este bien ya entendimos, los dejaremos solos – dijo Renji resignado

-Si, no tienes porque lanzarnos objetos puntiagudos- dijo Grimmjow a lo que Ichigo frunció más el ceño y sacó su espada

-Que insoportables-dijo Ichigo con su típico ceño fruncido

-Tranquilo-dijo Rukia viendo como apretaba su puño con fuerza, al oír eso Ichigo se relajó un poco y se volvió a sentar al lado de Rukia

EN EL PRIMER PISO

-Ay que fastidio, sin el naranjito no tenemos a quien molestar- dijo Grimmjow bajando las escaleras

-Si, pero ahora esta con su "princesita" así que será mejor que no lo molesten o les podría hacer algo- dijo Ulquiora tomando una llave de un cofre

-Ya lo creo – dijo Grimmjow viendo uno de sus mechones cortado a la mitad, pero distrajo su mirada al ver a Ulquiora pararse- Eh, a donde vas?

-Tengo sed- dijo y los demás lo siguieron por un pasillo que era alumbrado por unas antorchas, bajaron por unas escaleras y al final se encontraba una puerta con candado a lo cual Ulquiora puso la llave y luego abrió la puerta dejando ver un sótano bastante sombrío que estaba dividido en varios espacios por unas paredes, caminó hasta el final abriendo una puerta en la que se dejó ver una chica de cabellos naranjas que al verlos los miró con una sonrisa

-Ulquiora-kun – dijo Inoue dejando un plato que tenía una gran mezcla de comida que parecía simplemente asquerosa- Eh pero aún es muy temprano- dijo mirando un reloj –Mayormente vienes en las noches- dijo desviando su mirada a Ulquiora

-El naranjito trajo a una niña que tiene una sangre exquisita así que me dio sed-dijo tomándola del cuello y mordiéndola

-Vaya esta niña si que esta bien domesticada- Ironizó Grimmjow que conversaba con Renji

-Si, Ulquiora sólo le dijo ven conmigo, la encerró aquí y ella ni se quejó

-Pero también no tenía casa y era huérfana así que le convenía

-Mhmm

-eh que molesto nosotros también tenemos sed no tomes en frente de nosotros –dijo Renji alzando la voz a lo que Ulquiora solo los miro mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca

-ja no es mi problema si tienen sed, si quieren sangre vayan y consíganla-dijo Ulquiora saliendo del cuarto-se quedan?-dijo a lo que ellos solo salieron refunfuñando.

Al salir Ulquiora se quedo en la sala mientras que Renji y Grimmmjow se dirigieron a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontraron con un vampiro que dijo que había sido mandado por la comunidad de vampiros y que traía una carta para Kurosaki Ichigo y que era necesario que le sea entregado esa carta lo mas pronto posible y después de decir eso se fue dejando a Renji con la carta en sus manos.

Si por fin pude terminarlo, es pequeño pero tengo que dejarlo ahí porque el próximo capitulo tendrá algo muy importante jeje por ahora quédense con la duda de que decía la carta.

**angerukia****: **mmhm tu has leído solo la mitad te recomiendo que leas lo que te falta o no entenderás lo demás pero lo de la misión de los level hollow es para el próximo capitulo, es que en esa academia corren los rumores mucho antes de que el director les informe a los estudiantes jeje

**Makiko-maki maki****: **tu también solo leíste la mitad, como le decía a angerukia será mejor que lo leas porque no lo entenderías y también lo de que Ichigo la vuelva a morder eso tendrás que esperar por que aunque tenga el hougyoku no la va estar mordiendo a cada rato sino se va a quedar sin sangre

**TiTru****: **léete el 5 o si no, no entenderás porque estoy poniendo algo interesante cada capitulo y lo explico el próximo así que si no lo lees no lo vas a entender

**Papancake**: aquí esta el siguiente capi y como prometí desde este capitulo hasta los siguientes habrá mas ichiruki y hare que se metan en mas problemas y que se sonrojen porque divierte mucho muahaha

**hirukia64****: **ahí bienvenida gracias por leer mi historia espero que te guste y que me sigas dejando muchos reviews para hacerme sentir muchísimo mejor y poder hacer mejores capítulos y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues no te la puedo contestar porque sino no habría trama final así que tendrás que esperarte hasta el antepenúltimo capitulo para poderte responderte esa pregunta pero si quieres hacerme mas preguntas déjalas en los reviews y yo veré si puedo contestártelas.

Antes de que se vayan dejen un review y porfa si les gusta el byakuhisa sean mi historia "mi segunda oportunidad contigo" porque les va a gustar y aparte tiene mucho ichiruki así que los espero.


	7. Chapter 7

Si seguimos con "entre vampiros" jeje después de 5 días por fin me pongo a escribir pero bueno esta vez para que no se pierdan les voy a dejar una que otra explicación porque decidí la poner un poco de la trama y voy a poner mas nombres.

ACLARACIONES:

_**Level hollow: **_es cuando un humano que ha sido mordido por un clase D pierde la razón por su sed de sangre

_**Menos, Gillian, Adjuchas y Vasto Lorde: **_son parecidos al level hollow solo que estos son mas peligrosos porque aumenta la fuerza del vampiro haciéndolo que suba un nivel pero perdiendo la razón, no se habían dado esos casos hasta la huida de Aisen y la mayoría fue provocado por los experimentos de Aisen. Depende de la clase afectada se dividen en grupos: clase D (menos), clase C (gillian), clase B (adjuchas), clase A (vasto lorde)

*****Karakura esta partida en dos por un bosque que lo divide en: La sociedad de almas que es donde viven los humanos y los caza vampiros y El hueco mundo donde viven los vampiros

*****A los vampiros clase "A" y clase "D" no pueden convertir a los humanos en vampiros porque si lo hace un clase "A" la persona tendrá tanto poder en su cuerpo que no lo podrá aguantar y moriría y si lo hace un clase "D" la persona en algún momento caerá en el level hollow

Al salir Ulquiora se quedo en la sala mientras que Renji y Grimmmjow se dirigieron a la puerta pero al abrirla se encontraron con un vampiro que dijo que había sido mandado por la comunidad de vampiros y que traía una carta para Kurosaki Ichigo y que era necesario que le sea entregado esa carta lo mas pronto posible y después de decir eso se fue dejando a Renji con la carta en sus manos.

-y bien quien se la va a dar-dijo Renji con la carta en las manos

-ha a mi no me vean, si lo vuelvo a interrumpir esta vez no me congelara o me cortara el cabello esta vez puede que me mate-dijo Grimmijow

-no seas exagerado-dijo Ulquiorra

-si claro como a ti no te a hecho nada-dijo Grimmijow molesto

-bueno decídanse porque por lo menos no quiero morir tan joven-dijo Renji

-Renji tu ya no estas joven-dijo Ulquiorra

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CUARTO DE ICHIGO:

-Que insoportables-dijo Ichigo con su típico ceño fruncido

-Tranquilo-dijo Rukia viendo como apretaba su puño con fuerza, al oír eso Ichigo se relajó un poco y se volvió a sentar al lado de Rukia

- Contigo me siento mas tranquilo-comentó Ichigo y Rukia se sonrojó, mientras que Ichigo se acercaba a su rostro y estaba a pocos centímetros de Rukia, ambos sentían la respiración del otro, hasta que ambos labios se juntaron, era un beso tierno pero cuando Ichigo quiso continuar Rukia lo detuvo

-Ichigo no podemos, tu eres un vampiro y yo una caza vampiros debemos ser enemigos

-Rukia eso díselo a un level hollow, pero a mi no-dijo firme Ichigo-además desde que te vi sabia te convertirías en la persona mas importante para mi-no pudo continuar porque Rukia se le abalanzo y lo beso pero un ruido en la puerta los hizo separarse y vieron como la puerta se abría dejando ver a Ulquiorra y detrás de él Renji y Grimmijow, al verlos Ichigo se rodeo con un aura asesina

-COMO SE ATREVEN A INTERRUMPIRME-grito furioso Ichigo y Ulquiorra al ver que sus vidas corrían peligro hablo

-Veníamos a entregarte esto-dijo mostrando la carta

-POR UNA ESTUPIDA CARTA ME MOLESTAN

-Mhmm no es la carta sino quien la manda-dijo mostrando la carta la cual tenia el sello del rey

-Espera ese sello es el sello real-dijo asombrado quitándole la carta a Ulquiorra que asintió con la cabeza mientras Ichigo sacaba la carta y la leía detenidamente y fruncía el ceño en la última parte

-Qué dice?-preguntaron todos en coro

"_que chismosos"_ pensó Ichigo-pues algo de que el rey me encomendó una nueva misión y que quiere que vaya al palacio para explicármela

-¿Y cuando tienes que ir?-dijo Renji

-Mhmm haber-dijo mientras buscaba en la carta la fecha-PASADO MAÑANA!!!-grito Ichigo

-Aún tienes tiempo-dijo Rukia muy tranquila

-No, para llegar al palacio aun con el shummpo demoras dos días y ya casi son las seis así que solo tiene día y medio-dijo Ulquiorra

-Rayos-dijo Ichigo tomando su capa y dirigiéndose a Rukia- Lo siento Rukia no podre llevarte, Renji llévala a su casa por favor y que llegue antes de las seis

-Bien-dijo Renji y todos salieron del cuarto de Ichigo y se dirigieron a la puerta

-Adiós Rukia nos vemos en cuatro días-dijo Ichigo besándola haciendo que todos los que estaban presentes se sorprendieran

-Espera-dijo Rukia descubriendo su cuello-Necesitaras energía-dicho eso Ichigo se acerco a su cuello y lo mordió tomando lo mas rápido posible haciendo que Rukia se estremeciera, cuando sintió que había saciado su sed la soltó con cuidado y beso la herida curándola de paso

-Renji llévatela-dijo mientras que corría utilizando su shummpo

-Vaya, vaya eso no me lo esperaba-dijo Grimmijow viendo a una sonrojada Rukia- Jaja el naranjito tiene novia, el naranjito tiene novia-cantaba Grimmijow mientras giraba alrededor de Rukia

-Ya basta tengo que llevarla a su casa o el principito me hará picadillo-Dijo Renji jalando a Rukia- Y bien por donde es tu casa-dijo mirando a Rukia

-Por haya-dijo Rukia señalando la sociedad de almas por la parte donde vivían los cazadores

-Ah es cierto, me olvidé que eras de la familia Kuchiki-dijo Renji mientras cargaba a Rukia-Tenemos que apresurarnos para llegar antes de las seis-dijo mirando a Rukia y comenzó a correr

Mientras corrían Rukia se sintió algo mareada y Renji lo noto deteniéndose

-Estas bien-pregunto preocupado Renji

-Si es solo la falta de sangre-dijo Rukia viendo la cara de preocupación de Renji

-Mhmm, no me asustes ¿Qué acaso no sabes de lo que seria capaz tu novio si te pasa algo?

"_¿novio?"_ pensó Rukia, bueno se habían besado pero nunca dijeron nada de ser novios

-Oe que te pasa?

-Nada, sigue corriendo etto?

-Renji

-Oh Renji-susurro- Oye te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si claro

-¿Como conociste a Ichigo?

-Mhmm, fue cuando era pequeño y no tenia a nadie, unos vampiros me atacaron y casi me matan pero el, Ulquiorra y Grimmijow me salvaron convirtiéndome en vampiro y me llevaron con ellos-dijo Renji recordando su niñez

FLASH BACK:

Era otro día en que Ichigo salía a pasear para beber un poco de sangre y vio a un niño pelirrojo corriendo con un pan en la mano y al parecer lo seguían, espero que niño se alejara y pudo divisar unos hombres con palos venían gritando pero al verlo se detuvieron

-Oye idiota déjanos pasar-dijo un hombre de aspecto desagradable

-Si lárgate o te ira mal-dijo otro

-Ja no saben con quien se están metiendo ¿verdad?-dijo mostrando sus colmillos

-AHHH un vampiro-gritaron los tres

-Auxilio, un vampiro-dijo uno mientras los otros seguían gritando y corriendo lejos de Ichigo cuando se fueron Ichigo dio un suspiro- Ja que idiotas como creen que yo tomaría una sangre tan corriente-dijo dando vuelta y dirigiéndose a otro lugar con el pensamiento de ese niño

Unos días después cuando había salido a cazar con Ulquiorra y Grimmijow escucho un grito, al parecer de un niño, Ichigo sin escuchar lo que sus amigos le decían siguió la voz "_esta voz es…. de aquel niño"_ corrió agudizando su oído para oír lo que decían

-Vaya, vaya un niño-dijo un vampiro

-Será una buena comida-dijo otro y se pudo escuchar como los gritos del niño se desvanecían, al llegar vio al niño tirado en el piso y rodeado de unos vampiros que al verlo se sorprendieron pero al oír como Ulquiorra y Grimmijow venían se fueron

-Oe Ichigo porque corriste eh? –dijo Grimmijow pero al ver que Ichigo se acercaba al niño se calló

-Ichigo conoces al niño?-pregunto Ulquiorra pero al ver que Ichigo no contestaba se acerco al niño y lo reviso-Lo siento pero morirá pronto-dijo y al ver la cara de Ichigo continuo-A menos que lo conviertas en uno de nosotros -al oír eso Ichigo levanto la cabeza y hablo

-Sabes que yo no puedo hazlo tu, por favor-dijo Ichigo viendo a Ulquiorra que lo miraba raro ya que Ichigo no era de pararse a ayudar a niños moribundos, pero al final accedió

Luego de unas horas Renji se levanto y vio que estaba en la mansión y Ulquiorra y Grimmijow lo miraban

-Oe Ichigo ya despertó-dijo Grimmijow, Renji al ver que estaba en un lugar desconocido intento huir pero Ichigo lo detuvo

-Tranquilo no te haremos nada, mas bien deberías agradecernos por salvarte-dijo viéndolo serio- Aunque para salvarte debimos convertirte

-Eh ¿convertirme? –entonces Renji lo entendió estaba rodeado de vampiros- No que me hicieron?

-Oye agradece, era eso o morir-dijo Grimmijow y al escuchar eso Renji bajo la cabeza

-Si quieres te puedes quedar con nosotros, total no tienes donde vivir verdad?-dijo Ichigo

-Mhmm, esta bien

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-ah-dijo Rukia sorprendida de que Ichigo haya hecho algo asi

-si, aunque no quiera mostrarlo Ichigo siempre esta protegiendo a los que lo rodean y cuando lo necesitas siempre esta para ti apoyándote-dijo mirando a Rukia-y bien cual es tu historia?

-mhmm bueno pues no conocí a mis padres pero Hisana ne-chan me cuido y luego se caso con mi ni-sama y..-pero Renji no la dejo continuar cuando grito

- ¿QUE? Como que tu hermana se caso con tu hermano

-Bueno mi ni-sama no es mi hermano de sangre, solo que cuando se casó con mi hermana decidió adoptarme como su hermana para poder protegerme de los vampiros

-Ahh-dijo Renji aliviado

-Después mi hermana murió cuando yo tenia cinco años y después cuando salía de la academia me encontré con Ichigo y mi vida a cambiado desde que sucedió eso

-Ahh, bueno ya llegamos-dijo dejándola en el piso con cuidado

-Si gracias adiós-dijo y se fue corriendo a su casa

Bien hasta aquí nomas, seguro deben estar molestos porque me he demorado en este capitulo pero yo no tengo la culpa es que me he estado destrozando la cabeza para hacer el beso de Ichigo y Rukia, he estado tres días borrando, escribiendo y aumentando para que esa parte no sea muy OCC pero que tampoco sea muy fría asi que por favor no sean malos conmigo cuando comenten del beso.

Ahora como siempre a agradecer:

**angerukia****: **ahí pues el próximo capi también te vas a matar de risa porque Ichigo ira al palacio y esa parte intentare hacerla lo mas divertida posible pero claro sin exagerar, que bueno que te guste mi byakuhisa espero verte dejándome reviews en mis historias y así seré feliz

**hirukia64****: **he que bueno que continuas dejándome reviews espero que te siga gustando mis historias y que te diviertan y ya sabes si tienes alguna pregunta déjala y yo la responderé

**Makiko-maki maki****: **lo de dejar doble review no es que yo no te deje porque yo también intente hacer eso en otra historia y no me lo permitieron pero igual gracias por informarme, lo de la carta no la quise escribir así que la resumí y a pedido de mi hermana el próximo capitulo tendrá la historia de Byakuya y Hisana

Antes de que se le vayan dejen un review porfa y les informo para los amantes del Byakuhisa el próximo capitulo contare su historia y ya no les adelanto mas para que se queden con la duda y esperen al siguiente capi


	8. Chapter 8

Bien antes de que me linchen por demorarme tanto déjenme explicarles porque me demore: primero porque en mi otro fic también me rompí la cabeza de tanto pensar en como Ichigo se le declararía a Rukia claro sin hacerlo muy occ o muy frio y que no se parezca al de este fi casi me tomo varios días y segundo me fui de viaje para visitar a mi familia por unos días y cuando regrese era de noche y estaba cansada y al próximo día tuvimos que ordenar toda mi casa; les daré un consejo jamás dejen a su papá a cargo de su casa si tiene una perrita de 2 años 7 meses que es muy brava, un perrito de 8 meses que muerde y/o destruye todo a su paso y a 6 cachorritos de 6 días que lloran duermen y comen todo el día porque cuando lleguen a su casa va estar patas para arriba

Bueno primero quiero aclarar que a los que no les gusto que Rukia le tuviera tanta confianza a Renji, lo siento es que mi hermana me a estado molestando desde hace semanas para que cuente su querido byakuhisa y me dijo que hiciera que Rukia le contara de sus hermanos a Renji y como en ese momento estaba cansada y quería publicar el capitulo antes de dormir me olvide que apenas y se conocían y segundo que en este fic no creare ningún personaje así que todos los personajes que leerán a continuación aparecieron en algún momento en bleach

ANTERIORMENTE:

1 Ichigo beso a Rukia y Rukia le correspondió

2 llego una carta de parte del rey para Ichigo

3 Ichigo beso a Rukia en frente de sus amigos y ella le ofreció su sangre

4 Rukia fue llevada por Renji y se contaron sus vidas

Ichigo corría por los bosques ya que ya estaba fuera de Karakura y aunque pronto llegaría se sentía desfallecer ya que había corrito por dos días seguidos sin parar "_malditos porque no me mandaron la carta antes o porque no eligieron otra fecha"_ pensó Ichigo mientras reducía su velocidad al ver el enorme palacio que se mostraba ante sus ojos, camino hasta la entrada que era custodiada por unos vampiros que al verlo le dijeron lo esperaban y lo dejaron pasar; al entrar pudo divisar grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo y en las paredes adornadas con cuadros pero al ver recordar que tenia prisa acelero el paso y se dirigió al centro del palacio y agacho la cabeza y hablo

-buenos días señor, para que deseaba verme?-dijo lo mas formal que podía porque aunque el actual rey le agradaba tenia que ser respetuoso ya que al fin y al cabo era la máxima autoridad

-ja así que ya llegaste mocoso, te demoraste mucho-dijo una anciana y soberbia voz que hizo que Ichigo levantara la cabeza porque definitivamente esa no era la voz del rey y al ver quien estaba en el trono del rey frunció el ceño

-virrey Barragan que haces en el trono del rey-dijo Ichigo molesto viendo a un regordete hombre sentado en el trono apoyando su cabeza en su mano y con la corona del rey puesta, parecía molesto o tal vez asteado

-ha mocoso malcriado no me hables como si fueras igual a mi-dijo con arrogancia el hombre

-suspiro-cuantas veces hará eso, que afán de ser el rey-murmuro Ichigo sin ser escuchado por ese hombre que le miraba con aburrimiento

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LAS ALCOBAS REALES:

-vamos despierta-dijo una joven rubia de cabello hasta el cuello y ojos rosados con un vestido en campana algo entallado que resaltaba su figura y en su cabeza una pequeña tiara

-mhmm-murmuro un hombre de cabello negro que dormía plácidamente en su gran cama

-despierta ya vino, levántate tienes que aten… der a tus sub…. ditos-dijo la joven mientras intentaba en vano mover al hombre que dormía-ay ya me canse-dijo tomando una almohada y poniéndola en el rostro del hombre y ahogándolo-si no despiertas morirás-dijo la niña y al cabo de unos segundos el hombre se levanto dando grandes bocanadas de aire

-LILINETTE QUE TE PASA CASI ME MATAS-grito el hombre empujando a la chica

-es que no despertabas y te quería decir que….-fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta

-pase-dijo el hombre desperezándose y tallando sus ojos grises

-señor Kurosaki Ichigo esta con el virrey Barragan-dijo una mujer morena y con el cabello largo rubio

-Jo pero yo quería dormir más-dijo con voz de niño chiquito el hombre

-nada de eso Stark, cámbiate y ve a atender a tus súbditos-dijo empujándolo para así por fin sacarlo de la cama-además si esta con Barragan ese idiota le dirá cualquier tontería-dijo lanzándole ropa a la cara

-esta bien, esta bien ya me cambio

-apúrate eh, vámonos Harribel –dijo saliendo del cuarto-te esperaremos afuera

Al salir Stark se cabio pero se dio cuenta que le faltaba algo y lo peor de todo es que Lilinette no estaba ahí para ayudarlo a buscar así que salió y la comenzó a buscar pero no tardo en encontrarla

-Lilinette oye has visto mi corona?-dijo acercándose a la joven

La joven bufo y hablo molesta-otra vez la perdiste? Como es posible que pierdas algo tan importante y tan seguido-dijo molesta-acaso me ves a mi perder mi corona, no verdad entonces porque lo haces tu?

-reina Lilinette la corona del rey Stark la tiene el virrey Barragan-dijo Harribel

-bien entonces vamos rápido, tenemos que atender a Ichigo y quitarle tu corona a Barragan-dijo tomando a los dos de los brazos y jalándolos-en serio Stark ¿porque no lo despides? si siempre hace lo mismo y tu ni siquiera lo has castigado

-es que para eso tendría que hacer toda una junta con él con Harribel y con la constitución de los cinco y también a los aristócratas y eso es muy cansado-dijo con desgano el rey

-sinceramente no entiendo como te pudieron nombrar rey-dijo Lilinette

-eso es porque soy muy fuerte-dijo como un niño chiquito orgulloso

-solo porque te entreno el antiguo rey-dijo con desgano-ahhh ese si era un buen rey QUE-SI-CUMPLIA-CON-SUS-OBLIGACIONES – dijo Lilinette reprochándolo

-señores será mejor que nos apuremos-dijo Harribel interrumpiéndolos

Caminaron un poco y llegaron al centro y al ver lo que estaba pasando las chicas fruncieron el ceño; lo que veían era de lo peor ya que el virrey e Ichigo se gritaban mutuamente aunque Ichigo por una pisca de respeto se controlaba pero parecía que Barragan no ya que estaba a punto de sacar su espada

-a ver que pasa aquí porque están peleando-dijo Stark con un tono autoritario que siempre usaba cuando estaba frente a sus súbditos

-jhm-dijo Barragan e intento retirarse pero Lilinette se paro en frente de el

-tienes algo que te pertenece-dijo aguantándose de no insultarlo y lanzársele encima y quitarle la corona ya que debido a su estatura tendría que empinarse y no quería hacer el ridículo-¡Harribel quítaselo!-grito

-si señora-dijo Harribel y le quito la corona ganándose una mirada de odio por Barragan pero ella le devolvió la mirada y él tuvo que tragarse su orgullo he irse, después de todo ella tenia mas poder

-rey Stark, reina Lilinette, archiduquesa Harribel-dijo Ichigo inclinando su cabeza

-o vamos porque tantas formalidades si somos amigos-dijo Stark recordando su niñez con Ichigo

-bueno pero para que me cito?-dijo Ichigo haciendo que todos pusieran caras serias

-será mejor que me retire rey-dijo Harribel y salió haciendo una reverencia; los reyes por su parte afirmaron con la cabeza y se sentaron

- Ichigo veras en realidad son dos misiones las que harás-dijo Stark-la primera será para encubrir a la segunda

-tu primera misión será vigilar a esos niños cazadores que mando la academia para acabar a los level hollow, tienes que ver que no dañen a alguien mas o que intenten romper el trato, recuerda que desde que murió el anterior rey el trato parece haberse resquebrajado-dijo Lilinette

- y la segunda es averiguar porque han estado desapareciendo vampiros de clase "D" y "C"-dijo con gran seriedad en su cara-mira ahí son estos dijo mostrándole una lista

-haber: Wonderwice, Tesla,…..-dijo Ichigo leyendo en voz alta-esta bien señor pero en donde busco a los que se han perdido

-búscalos en el mismo lugar de tu primera misión, ah y por cierto ten-dijo entregándole un pergamino

-¿que es?-dijo Ichigo tomando el pergamino

-en el esta escrita tu primera misión, ya sabes por si tienes algún problema y si quieres alguno de tus amigos puede acompañarte pero ten cuidado de que no habrá la boca porque esta misión es confidencial y muy pocos la saben y no quiero que antes de que lo resolvamos se enteren y vaya a haber un alboroto-dijo el rey-bueno eso es todo puedes irte-dijo e Ichigo hizo una reverencia y se retiro

Bueno este capi no me tomo tanto tiempo como pensé espero que sea de su agrado y como dije todos lo s personajes son de bleach, los que lee Ichigo son Wonderwice ese niño con cara de retrasado que siempre para diciendo algo como buahh dhua y aparece en el capi 138 y Tesla es la fracción de la quinta espada Nnoitra y aparece en el capi 159 eso es todo

Ahora a agradecer:

**SIKKANDDA****: **tranquilla no eres todo lo que dijiste a mi también me pasa que no encuentro fic Ichiruki y cuando busco me encuentro con algunos que están avanzados y en cuanto a mi hermana tranquila siempre nos peleamos aunque algunas veces cuando llega a manos es el problema pero nuestros enojos no duran ni un día ah y además te quería decir que me encantan tus historias y espero que pronto hagas una

**angerukia****: **jeje eso pasa cuando mi hermana y yo nos juntamos para hacer fic así que sale medio loco y este capitulo responde a tu pregunta

**Makiko-maki maki****: **ahí que bueno que lo digas me estuve rompiendo la cabeza para que no fuera tan occ pero como soy muy sensible y romántica eso es tarea difícil y lo de renji como lo dije arriba fue idea de mi hermana y cuando vi tu review me puse a leer mi propio capitulo y a mi tampoco me gusto mucho pero ya no lo puedo cambiar

Antes de que cierres esta pagina dejame un review porfa


	9. Chapter 9

Si devuelta a la acción no mentira era broma, ya enserio les quiero pedir disculpas por el otro capitulo, yo misma lo leí para ver donde me había quedado y me di cuenta de mi desastre ortográfico, ya que no había las comas donde debía y me comido palabras impotantes como cuando Lilinette le dice a Barragan "tienes algo que te pertenece" debería decir que NO te pertenece y otras cosas por el estilo pero de ahora en adelante me esforsare mas para no cometer los mismos errores

- Ichigo veras en realidad son dos misiones las que harás-dijo Stark-la primera será para encubrir a la segunda

-Tu primera misión será vigilar a esos niños cazadores que mando la academia para acabar a los level hollow, tienes que ver que no dañen a alguien mas o que intenten romper el trato, recuerda que desde que murió el anterior rey el trato parece haberse resquebrajado-dijo Lilinette

- Y la segunda es averiguar porque han estado desapareciendo vampiros de clase "D" y "C"-dijo con gran seriedad en su cara-Mira son estos-dijo mostrándole una lista

EN LA ACADEMIA DE CAZA VAMPIROS:

-Alumnos les he reunido aquí para informarles sobre una misión que tendrán-decía un anciano hombre de una larga barba-Aunque algunos ya deben saber a lo que me refiero mediante ciertos profesores-dijo en voz baja pero acusadora mirando a Histugaya y Kyoraku

-¿Qué?, me prometió todo un día sin probar alcohol si se lo decía-dijo el pequeño profesor

-Y yo no puedo tener secretos con Nanao-chan – dijo Kyoraku ganándose muchas miradas

-Como les decía…. tendrán una misión con los level hollow-dijo Yamamoto y se pudo escuchar lo murmuros de los alumnos-¡Silencio!-dijo haciendo que todos callaran de inmediato-Estarán a cargo del profesor Ukitake, el les explicara como lo realizaran-dijo y se retiro dejando a los alumnos murmurando fuertemente sobre la misión

-Alumnos pongan atención-dijo Ukitake pero sin levantar la voz (ya saben por lo de su enfermedad) y eso llamo la atención de dos alumnos

-¡OIGAN PONGAN ATENCION EL PROFESOR QUIERE DECIR ALGO!-gritaron al unisonó Kione y Sentaro

-Gracias chicos-dijo Ukitake una gotita en la cabeza tipo anime-Bueno, les quería informar que realizaremos esta misión en grupos de tres y los grupos serán……..

DESPUES DE UN RATO:

-¿Con quienes les toco?-dijo Nanao

-Juntas-dijeron Rangiku, Momo y Rukia al mismo tiempo -¿Y tú?

-Ahh!! a mi me toco con Kione y Sentaro

EN LA MANSIÓN DE ICHIGO EN LA NOCHE:

Ichigo llegaba a su mansión después de haber corrido por dos días, abrió la puerta y se sentó en uno de los muebles

-Ay que cansancio-dijo Ichigo mientras estiraba sus brazos encima de su cabeza-Muero de sed

-Entonces porque no vas con esa chica-dijo Ulquiorra sentándose en el otro mueble

-No ella necesitará muchas energías para mañana-dijo pero al ver la cara de Ulquiorra continuo-Mañana tiene una misión

-Bueno pero será mejor que tomes algo porque tu también tienes una-dijo mirando a Ichigo-Por cierto ¿Qué te dijo el rey?

-Pues que tengo dos misiones y ……… -le conto su misión y le pidió que le ayudará con la segunda

-Esta bien pero si tienes hambre abajo esta esa mujer

-No te preocupes, iré a cazar mas tarde…

AL SIGUIENTE DÍA EN LA MAÑANA:

Todos los alumnos del último año estaban reunidos en un pueblo que parecía abandonado pero en realidad estaba lleno de vampiros, se distribuyeron como el profesor dijo y fueron a buscar los level hollow pero en el tejado de una casa se podía ver un hombre mirando al lugar donde entraban Rukia, Momo y Rangiku

-Vaya, ¿Qué acaso no confías en tu hermana para tener que vigilarla?-respondió Ichigo apareciendo cerca de Byakuya

-TU!!! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?-dijo enfurecido Byakuya

-Ey tranquilo es por una misión, vez-dijo señalando el pergamino

-Mhmm-volteo su mirada al edificio donde entraban las chicas pero frunció el ceño al no poder verlas

-Jaja no puedes verlas jaja, si quieres te puedo contar como van-dijo poniendo sus ojos rojos y observando a través de las paredes-Yo puedo verlas por su sangre

-Mhmm, y no necesito ser un vampiro para ver donde esta-dijo Byakuya concentrándose para sentir su reatsu

-Así que intentas verla por su reatsu, mhmm pero no es lo mismo-dijo Ichigo terminando así la conversación y poniendo atención a Rukia y al ver que la pelea ya había comenzado

Después de una pelea las tres lograron derrotar al level hollow y ninguna salió lastimada salieron del edificio para reunirse con su profesor, mientras en el techo Ichigo y Byakuya las miraban

-Eh esta sensación-dijo Byakuya al sentir un reatsu extraño y al parecer Ichigo también lo noto pero el reacciono lanzándose hacia Rukia

-¡RUKIA CUIDADO!-grito poniéndose delante de ella y sacando su espada justo a tiempo para no recibir el impacto de otra espada

-Ichigo….pero que-dijo Rukia al ver a un chico con un pedazo de mascara forma de pájaro encima de su cabeza, pero al ver que a Ichigo tuvo que intervenir supo que era peligroso

-Retrocedan-dijo Ichigo empujando a Wonderwice

Rukia al ver que sus amigas estaban en peligro hizo que se alejaran y ella se quedo pero a una distancia prudente y observo como Ichigo peleaba

-_Rayos no me esperaba esto_-dijo más para si mismo Ichigo y continuo peleando aunque utilizando sus poderes pudo inmovilizarlo pero se escucho una voz que venia a gran velocidad

-Ichigo, vine lo mas rápido que pude, pero que?-dijo Ulquiorra sorprendido por lo que veía, pero después su rostro se volvió serio-¿Qué hacemos con él?

-Llévaselo al rey, dile que vas de parte mi-dijo mirándolo-Y Ulquiorra…, si se libera y no puedes detenerlo… mátalo y dáselo al rey-dijo con un tono frio de voz pero después su rostro mostro preocupación y miro a Rukia-Rukia ¿estas bien?-dijo revisándola con la mirada

-Si tranquilo, pero dime..¿Quien era el que nos ataco?

-Él era un gillian, no los había visto desde lo de Aisen

Pero Rukia reacciono, ya que Ichigo aunque sin querer la había tratado como lo que ella mas odiaba… como una persona débil a la que siempre tienen que proteger

-Pero porque interveniste yo ya lo tenia todo bajo control, solo me descuide cuando tu me llamaste-dijo Rukia y aunque no era verdad al menos esa mentira protejeria su orgullo

-Si claro esa ni tú te la crees… enana

-Como me llamaste estúpido

-E-NA-NA

-Idiota

-Pulga

-Ferrocarril parado

Pero Byakuya que aun estaba en el tejado había observado todo, y aunque el estaba apunto de intervenir cuando Ichigo grito "Rukia cuidado" se sorprendió tanto que se quedo inmóvil pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue que su hermana lo trato con demasiada familiaridad así que decidió intervenir

-Rukia porque le hablas con tanta familiaridad-dijo Byakuya pero ella no le hacia caso ya que estaba mas interesada en pelear con Ichigo

-Tarada-dijo Ichigo ignorando que Byakuya estaba a su costado

-imbécil

Y así continuo la pelea hasta que Ichigo dijo algo que no debió haber mencionado jamás frente a Byakuya

-Menuda novia me conseguí-dijo Ichigo y al escuchar eso Byakuya se amargo a tal punto que se veía una aura maligna que rodeaba su cuerpo

-Rukia como es eso de que eres NOVIA de ESTE vampirucho- dijo Byakuya mirando con desprecio a Ichigo

-Oye como que vampirucho- pero Byakuya lo ignoró y siguió hablando con Rukia

-Rukia como te atreves has deshonrado a la familia – dijo Byakuya muy enojado y con algo de indignación

-Pero ni-sama lo he conocido mejor y …bueno …. Las cosas pasaron-dijo ella nerviosa

-Eso es una patética escusa Rukia a los demás _les pasa cosas_ pero a nosotros nos deben pasar, nosotros somos el ejemplo y no vamos por ahí haciendo amistades y mucho menos noviazgos con ….- barre con la mirada a Ichigo y continúa- Vampiros- dijo mirándolo detrás de su hombro y con sus aires de superioridad

-Hey- dijo Ichigo con indignación pero ambos lo ignoraron

-Este noviazgo significa la deshonra de nuestra familia, pero acabaré con el problema – Dijo sacando su espada y lanzándose contra Ichigo a lo que él reacciono justo a tiempo para evitar un golpe mortal , luego de eso él también saca su espada y mientras peleaban Ichigo sólo se defendía

-Ya pues Byakuya no seas tan celoso con tu hermana, además tu …- dijo Ichigo y puso sus ojos rojos revisando la mente de su cuñado intentando encontrar algo que pueda utilizar a su favor, pero no encontraba nada "_diablos este hombre a seguido las reglas desde que nació o que "_, pero encontró un recuerdo que ocupaba un gran espacio en su mente

-Ah Byakuya ya sé tu secreto – dijo él y comenzó a reír como Bob Esponja(sin parar y como un idiota), mientras que Byakuya y Rukia se miraban extrañados, pero Byakuya aburrido ese show que presenciaba volvió a atacar pero Ichigo dejó de reír y se defendió pero comenzó a hablar en forma seria

-Como puedes hacer tanto problema porque Rukia esté conmigo si tu también te enamoraste de una vampiro- pero Byakuya al ver a donde llegaría la conversación atacó con furia –Y su nombre era ….HISANA – dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia

Ahora si por fin lo termine, a pesar de que tenia listo este capitulo le tuve que hacer muchos cabios porque yo lo había puesto como que Rukia e Ichigo todavía no eran novios, pero bueno me gusto como ha quedado

Ahora a agradecer:

**hirukia64****:** que bueno que regresaste, espero que te siga gustando mi historia y que me sigas dejando reviews

**Makiko-maki maki****:** jeje no quise poner un rencuentro todo amoroso así que les puse a un gillian y a Byakuya jaja

**angerukia****: **vaya no puedo creer que tu tia tenga 14 yo apenas y soporto a mis 2 perritos y ya estoy esperando poder regular a los cachorros,vaya que tu tia debe tener una gran pasiencia; y a que no te lo esperabas jaja no se los iba poner tan fácil asi que interrumpi su rencuentro

Antes de que te vayas deja un review


	10. Chapter 10

Ahí soy de lo peor se supone que este capitulo debió salir el 24 de febrero, y si se preguntan porque me demore pues: primero que se me fue la imaginación para escribir "mi segunda oportunidad contigo", luego no me ponía de acuerdo con mi ne-san para escribir este capitulo, después mi ne-san entro a la academia y mi mamá esta trabajando así que yo me quedo sola en la casa y aunque debería ser una bendición no lo es porque yo tengo que cocinar, lavar, planchar, etc y no me alcanza tiempo para nada y lo peor mis clases comenzaran pronto así que me voy a demorar mas en actualizar, así que espero que me tengan paciencia

*a pedido de mi ne-san este capitulo explica la historia de Hisana y Byakuya

*se supone que este fic debió salir el 25 en la noche para así poder dedicárselo a mi mamá que cumplía años el 26 pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta "feliz cumple mami y este capitulo te lo dedico a ti porque sin ti yo no estaría escribiendo"

-Como puedes hacer tanto problema porque Rukia esté conmigo si tu también te enamoraste de una vampiro- pero Byakuya al ver a donde llegaría la conversación atacó con furia –Y su nombre era….HISANA – dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia

-¿QUÉ?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que mi esposa era una vampiro?- Dijo enfurecido Byakuya

Ichigo dirigió su mirada a la bufanda de Byakuya y luego a Rukia, y dijo

-Y dime entonces ¿Por qué llevas una bufanda en verano?- dijo Ichigo y al oírlo Byakuya se puso algo nervioso, pero como todo un Kuchiki no mostró sus emociones

-Es porque… esta bufanda a pertenecido al clan Kuchiki desde que se creo y por eso es que no me la quito es un emblema de nuestro clan

-Bueno pero no te molestará quitártela por unos segundos para nosotros, no es que tu clan se vaya a enojar o destruir por eso no?

-A ti no te tengo que dar ninguna explicación koso-dijo Byakuya con desprecio

-Ay no seas así Byakuya, además recuerda que ya somos f-a-m-i-l-i-a

-¿QUE? Yo no acepté esa relación para nada del mundo y no la aceptaré jamás

-Si si claro – dijo Ichigo volteando su cara y sin que nadie se diera cuenta puso sus ojos rojos y utilizó su shummpo para quitarle la bufanda a Byakuya y cuando él se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde porque Ichigo tenía la bufanda en sus manos dejando ve así su blanco cuello con pequeñas marcas rojas alrededor de él

-Y bien Byakuya ¿alguna explicación?

-Ya te dije que no te voy a dar ninguna explicación a ti Koso

-¿Y que tal a mi ni-sama?-y su expresión cambio a una de ira- Tanto tiempo me has mantenido alejada de los vampiros, hasta me encerraste en la mansión y aún así tú……. Esas marcas…- dijo con tristeza- Al menos dime que pasó

Byakuya dio un suspiro y habló

-Todo comenzó cuando recién había acabado la academia, me habían mandado a una misión para eliminar a un vampiro que había estado matando personas, cuando llegue a ese pueblo paseaba por las calles que estaban completamente destruidas y pensé que ya los había aniquilado a todos, pero oí un grito y fui lo mas rápido posible a investigar.

Cuando llegué al lugar donde escuché el grito lo que vi fue horrible, la puerta estaba rota y dentro había un camino de sangre creado por unos cuerpos mutilados que al parecer habían sido arrastrados, pero mas me sorprendió escuchar el llanto de un bebé y un grito ahogado, cuando fui corriendo vi a una chica ser mordida por un vampiro y sin pensarlo dos veces saqué mi katana y le corté la cabeza, y cuando fui a revisar si la chica estaba bien, vi que su sangre se mezclaba con otro líquido

-El contrato- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Byakuya y fue observado por los dos hermanos así que continuó – Cuando un vampiro le agrada demasiado la sangre de una persona le inyecta un poco de su sangre, así otros vampiros no los muerden; pero es muy complicado ya que si le das aunque sea una gota mas lo convertirías en vampiro

-puede que haya sido eso, bueno seguiré contando así que no interrumpas

- ¬_¬´

-como decía; cuando lo derrote a ese vampiro cargué a la joven que al parecer estaba inconsciente por la falta de sangre; espere y después de un tiempo ella abrió los ojos

FLASH BACK:

-ah, ¿que paso?-decía Hisana mirando alrededor y vio que un hombre la cargaba, en ese momento recordó todo: cuando un vampiro rompía la puerta y dejaba caer unos cuerpos mutilados; como la ataco, el llanto de Rukia; así que presa del terror forcejeó para zafarse del agarre de Byakuya

-tranquila no te hare nada-dijo viendo a la chica que tenia en brazos con una expresión llena de miedo pero de repente ve que su expresión cambia a una de preocupación

-y Rukia?, ¿Dónde esta mi hermanita?-dijo levantándose y buscándola por todas partes

-si te refieres a la bebe esta en una cama dormida-dijo Byakuya y pudo ver como la chica corría lo mas rápido posible y tomaba a la niña en brazos revisando que estuviera bien

-gracias por cuidarla-dijo Hisana haciendo una reverencia

-no fue nada, pero dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Hisana y cual es el suyo?

-Kuchiki Byakuya

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-conversamos y nos hicimos amigos; todos los días que podía la iba a visitar pero cada vez que la visitaba se veía mas débil y un día después de una misión entendí porque

FLASH BACK:

-Byakuya-sama bienvenido-dijo Hisana y corrió hacia el, pero un mareo hizo que se detuviera en seco

-Hisana, ¿estas bien? –pregunto Byakuya preocupado

-si solo me maree

-bueno mejor nos sentamos-dijo llevándola a la sala

-si-dijo Hisana y lo jalo del brazo para llevarlo pero sintió algo liquido y volteo a ver a Byakuya que hacia un gesto de dolor

-¿pero que le paso Byakuya-sama?-dijo revisando su brazo y encontrando un corte que al parecer se había hecho hace poco y que sangraba

-ah esto, seguro me lo hice cuando luche con ese vampiro….-dijo Byakuya pero Hisana ya no le prestaba atención a él, sino a la sangre que brotaba de la herida-Hisana, te estoy hablando-dijo Byakuya al darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención, así que dirigió su vista a donde estaba la de Hisana y lo que vio fue su herida

-se ve…..delicioso-dijo Hisana pensando en voz alta

-Hisana-dijo sacudiéndola haciendo que esta saliera del trance en el que estaba

-eh? ¿Qué paso Byakuya-sama? – dijo Hisana

-Hisana, tu eres un vampiro?

-claro que no Byakuya-sama

-¿segura?

-si-dijo tranquila Hisana, pero dejo de estarlo cuando vio que Byakuya apretaba su herida haciendo que esta sangrara más y se la acerco

-si no eres un vampiro, como es que no te puedes controlar frente a la sangre-dijo al ver a Hisana con los ojos rojos y ver que de su boca sobresalían unos colmillos que fueron a clavarse en su brazo

Después de que Hisana saciara su sed, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad pudo ver lo que había echo y también sentir la sangre de Byakuya en su boca

-pero como?…-decía Hisana llorando-porque?, Byakuya-sama, que me pasa?

-tranquila Hisana yo te voy a ayudar….

-gracias Byakuya-sama

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-después de descubrir que ella era un vampiro busque una forma de revertirlo pero no la encontré; así que decidimos seguir con nuestras vidas normalmente y después nos casamos.

Un día cuando paseábamos unos vampiros nos atacaron y aunque logre derrotarlos con ayuda de una vampiresa, a Hisana la lastimaron gravemente con una garra con veneno; así que le pedí ayuda a esa vampiresa y me dijo que el veneno era muy potente y no podía curarla, y que moriría en unos cuantos minutos; así que para salvarla me dio una daga que la mantendría inconsciente hasta que encontrara la cura, pero no podía pedírsela aun humano ya que tendrían que revisarla y se darían cuenta de que ella es un vampiro

Como no encontré una cura, y seria muy extraño para las demás personas que no le quitara la daga o la sepultara, les dije a todos que ella había muerto

-pero porque no me dijiste que mi hermana estaba viva?-dijo Rukia con un tono de melancolía

-es que no sabía como decírtelo y no quería preocuparte-dijo Byaluya bajando la mirada

-no querías preocuparme-dijo Rukia en tono sarcástico-no sabes todo lo que he sufrido pensando que nunca volvería a ver a mi hermana y aun así tu…-dijo pero se le quebró la voz y no pudo continuar así que se fue corriendo dejando a Ichigo y Byakuya solos

Ichigo al observar la reacción de Rukia vio a Byakuya que suspiraba con pesar así que hablo

-cual es el nombre de la vampiresa que te ayudo?

-Shihoin Yoruichi, pero eso de que sirve ahora-dijo melancólico Byakuya

-quería saber que tanto poder tenia esa vampiresa para ver si yo podía curar a Hisana-san pero por lo visto no es posible

-¿Por qué?

-Yoruichi-san fue la que me enseño a utilizar mis poderes curativos, así que si ella no pudo menos yo

-mhmn-murmuro Byakuya perdiendo la pequeña esperanza que le había dado Ichigo

-en cuanto a Rukia…

-no creo que quiera regresar conmigo a casa después de esto

-yo la llevare a mi mansión, ahí estará segura-dijo Ichigo pero después de ver la cara de Byakuya continuo-tranquilo no le voy a hacer nada, pero si la dejo sola es capaz de hacer cualquier tontería

-esta bien, pero si me entero que le hiciste algo pagaras caro-dijo Byakuya haciendo que Ichigo tuviera escalofríos- cuando se haya calmado un poco iré a llevármela; por mientras te la confió a ti

-si tranquilo-dijo desapareciendo con su shummpo y dirigiéndose por donde se había ido Rukia

-Hisana, todo seria mas fácil si estuvieras a mi lado-dijo Byakuya cuando se quedo solo

CON RUKIA EN ALGUNA PARTE DE ESA CIUDAD:

No sabia donde estaba, pero lo único que no quería era ver a su ni-sama en esos momentos; aun estaba molesta por haberle ocultado algo tan importante, así que se puso a caminar pero alguien la tomo de la mano, y justo cuando estaba apunto de reclamarle a ese desgraciado que le dejara en paz escucho una voz

-ey tranquila, soy yo-dijo Ichigo acercándola

-¿Qué quieres?

-llevarte a casa

-ahora no quiero ver a mi ni-sama así que déjame en paz

-eso lo se, pero cuando dije "a casa" no me revería a la de tu hermano sino a la mia

-¿QUEEEE???

-sip, tu hermano me dio permiso así que vámonos ya porque tengo que ver que tal le fue a Ulquiorra

Ahiiii estoy cansadísima, jamás me había demorado tanto pero como ya les dije arriba tengo muchísimas cosas por hacer y pronto el lunes comienzan mis clases así que me demorare mas en actualizar, pero intentare no demorarme tanto

Veo que a todos les gusto lo de bob esponja, jeje fue idea de mi ne-san, creo que la próxima vez que la vea mirando el televisor ya no le voy a decir "estudia para el examen de admisión en vez de estar mirando tele" sino "ne-san saca mas ideas para los fanfics" jejeAhora a agradecer:

**hirukia64****:** que bueno que te haya gustado, tenia planes para Hisana desde un principio así que decidí hacerla vampiro muahahaha, espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Byakuya

**Makiko-maki maki****: **jeje esa fue idea de mi hermana, lo de Hisana pues ella tiene un papel importante al final pero mejor no te lo digo sino ya no es divertido

**Ghost iv****: **jeje es que necesitaba que a Rukia no se le notaran las marcas jaja, y lo de Byakuya pues tenia otra idea para hacer que se enterara pero esta me gusto mas

**Sakura-Jeka****: **Bienvenidaaaa, ahí que bueno que te gusten mis fic espero que me dejes muchos review en mis historias y lo de Aisen yo revise en varias pajinas de Bleach y escriben Aizen con "z" al parecer el nombre no es japonés porque ellos no utilizan "z"

**judith-kurosaki-kuchiki****: **ahh que emoción Bienvenidossss, me encantan sus fic aunque se demoran pero bueno yo también jeje;: a ver como les respondo porque son tres y es mas difícil

Judith: gracias!! En verdad te gusta mi fic greo que voy a llorar, y lo de Ichigo pues no sabia como ponerle para que Byakuya se enterara así que decidi que Ichigo metiera la pata jaja, y tranquila mi ne-san cuando esta de mal humor tampoco me ayuda así que tenle paciencia a tus amigos

Erica: que emoción que le haya gustado, pero una pregunta como de que "el capitulo de hoy" parece como si no les hubiera gustado los anteriores capitulos buaaa y yo que me esmere en hacerlos pero bueno ya me recupere

Alex: que? Todavía tiene faltas de ortografías mhmn y eso que siempre lo reviso antes de publicarlo pero bueno mejor reviso bien; jeje que bueno que aclaraste en tus fic que eres hombre ya que no sabia como escribirte, pero Alejandro es muy largo me mejor te queda Alex jeje

Ahora antes de que se vayan dejen un review pliss


	11. Chapter 11

Holasss, pues antes de que me maten (dice viendo a sus queridos lectores con un montón de armas) quiero explicarles por que he escrito en TOOODO este tiempo, así que sueltes las antorchas, pistolas, espadas, katanas, cuchillas, escopetas, rifles, báculos o por ultimo death note que tengan (lo siento es que mi ne-san se a enviciado tanto con death note que ya se me pego un poco) jeje bueno, y mi escusa es tan tan tan tan ….. LA ESCUELA (la autora ve como todos sus escritores toman sus armas de nuevo) no, no esperen todavía no término, por favor cálmense; les explicare:

No se si en su país también hacen esto, pero aquí en Perú algunos colegios separan en salones distintos a los mas inteligentes del colegio, y lamentablemente estoy en uno de esos colegios y en esos salones.

Pero los muy desgraciados de mi colegio nos hacen estudiar…(adivinen)….12 HORAS, es un salvajismo todo porque somos el segundo mejor salón de los 8 salones especiales que ahí pero aunque me moleste me conviene, ya que eh podido ingresar a dos universidades pero lamentablemente ninguna tiene la carrera que yo quiero y para mi mala suerte solo en la UNI esta mi carrera (si en la universidad que tiene el examen de admisión mas difícil en toda Sudamérica) así que tengo que estudiar un montón.

Bueno como ya les dije tengo que estudiar 12 horas (de lunes a sábado de las 7:20am hasta las 2pm y de lunes a viernes de 3:30pm a 8pm) pero como vivo lejos, salgo de mi casa a las 6:50 am y regreso a las 8:50 pm y cuando llego tengo que hacer mis tareas y estudiar para las practicas diarias y mis hermosos sábados en los que debería escribir me la tengo que pasar haciendo tareas o estudiando para los simulacros (examen tipo admisión) y los domingos intento hacer un tiempito pero como es el único día que paso en mi casa y la que limpia mi caa no viene ese dia yo tengo que ayudar a mi mamá con la casa

Así que espero que con todo lo que les he dicho ME TENGAN PACIENCIA POR FA, ya que estoy haciéndolo posible por escribir y una de mis amigas que es igual de viciosa en los animes que yo me esta ayudando con muchísimas ideas y ya tengo el capitulo de "mi segunda oportunidad contigo" casi listo solo me falta completar algunas cosa y en cuanto a "entre vampiros" tengo un monton de ideas así que esperen por favor porque la próxima semana comienzan mis exámenes bimestrales (tengo miedo), gracias por comprender


	12. Chapter 12

Si por fin vuelvo pero no e podido escribir porque me pasaron a semestral II, encima luego comenzó el aniversario de mi colegio y tuve que practicar para la danza y después di mi examen de admisión a la callao (felizmente ingrese), después comenzaron mis exámenes bimestrales y ahora comienza la concentración para dar el examen de la san marcos y no voy a poder escribir rápido; espero que me comprendan porque los exámenes de admisión son importantes para mi ingreso a la uni

Ahora si a contestar los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo 10 y no pude contestarlos (disculpen fue por falta de tiempo):

**angerukia****: **jeje tienes razón hasta estaba pensando en poner un lemon pero luego pensé que seria muy rápido además no soy buena para eso (soy muy inocente); pero de que pasa algo, pasa algo; a y no te preocupes por no haberme dejado reviews la anterior vez pero intenta no volver a desaparecer por que me entristece

**Ghost iv****: **buaaa que malo, como que simple, me hiciste deprimir pero, al menos tuve tres meses para reponerme; pero ya cambiando de tema, eso de que Hisana estuviera en coma no fue mi idea sino de mi ne-san, yo la quería matar pero ella no quiso y tuve que cambiar toda la historia, pero me agrada como quedo

**Makiko-maki maki****: **nooo, a ti también te pareció simple pero ¿Por qué? Si hice lo posible para que no fuera así, pero bueno ya veré como le hago para mejorar; a y lo de Hisana tienes razón, al principio iba a ponerla como un vampiro de nacimiento pero descarte esa idea muy rápido ya que no iba con mis planes

**dark-rukia-kurosaki****: **te ayudare pero no te aseguro mucho ya que yo tampoco se bien como utilizar la pagina, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que esta no acepta que publiques otras paginas o que dejes correo así que no puedo verlo

**Wuakayaka****: **bienvenida, y tranquila por lo de los reviews pero espero que como ya tienes una cuenta me dejes un montón de reviews, y en cuanto a lo que pasara en la casa de Ichigo muhahaha (risa de desquiciada), mhmm creo que mejor lo lees

Antes de que leer el fanfic quisiera que leyeran esto, ya que yo leí mi propio fanfic y me di cuenta no había especificado unas cosas

ACLARACIONES:

+ La historia data en el siglo XVI y el pueblo donde se realiza es inventado pero tiene un poco de Inglaterra y Francia

+El pueblo se llama Karakura y tiene un gran bosque en el centro que lo divide en la Soul Society donde viven los humanos y el hueco mundo donde viven los vampiros

+El bosque que divide a Karakura se llama el bosque de los lamentos, ya que los vampiros mayormente muerden a las personas en ese lugar y se escuchan sus lamentos (este bosque no ha sido nombrado en los anteriores capitulos porque no era importante pero pronto lo será muahahaha y en cuanto al nombre, pues no se me ocurrió otra cosa)

+La ropa que usan es de ese siglo, así que Ichi, Renji, grimi y todos los hombres del fan fic utilizan pantalones y camisas, y las mujeres utilizan vestidos acampanados, menos los cazadores de vampiros ya que ellos utilizan un Shihakushō (ropa de shinigami)

+Los están en la academia utilizan un kimono dependiendo si; son mujeres, uno blanco con rojo (como el que usaba Rukia cuando estaba en la academia) y si son hombres, uno blanco con morado (como el que utilizaba Renji)

+Rukia siempre para con su ropa de la academia pero para su misión con los level hollow se le permitió, al igual que los demás de su grupo, utilizar el Shihakushō

+en cuanto a los demás cazadores mayormente utilizan el Shihakushō pero los trece con mayor cargo (director, coordinadores o profesores) en la academia llevan un haori (capa que tienen los capitanes)

+Byakuya a pesar de que casi nunca esta en la academia (solo va cuando se toma decisiones para las misiones o para los eventos importantes) es coordinador; y siempre usa el Shihakushō con el haori

+los shinigamis son los humanos que han sido elegidos por los vampiros para que estos los alimenten con su sangre; por lo tanto Rukia es la shinigami de Ichigo

+el carácter de Rukia en esta fanfic es un poco mas suave pero aun así puede llegar a ser como en el anime cuando se le plazca, otro que a cambiado un poco es el carácter de Ichigo ya que ahora no es tan inocente como en el anime y es un poco mas atento con Rukia, y por ultimo para que no me de tanta rabia en escribir pondré a la inoutil un poquitín menos bruta pero eso es misión imposible así que veré que puedo hacer

*****AHORA quiero agradecer a los que no abandonaron este fic y esperaron este capitulo con ansias durante tres meses. Muchas gracias este fanfic esta dedicado a todos ustedes!

*** **Ah y se me olvidaba feliz 28 y 29 por atrasado a todos los peruanos que leen esto

Ahora si, disfrútenlo!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-eso lo se, pero cuando dije "a casa" no me revería a la de tu hermano sino a la mía

-¿QUEEEE?

-sip, tu hermano me dio permiso, así que vámonos ya porque tengo que ver que tal le fue a Ulquiorra

-oye espera, yo no estoy de humor para irme contigo, déjame, quiero estar sola – dijo Rukia aunque ella sabia perfectamente que era mentira y lo que mas quería ahora era el apoyo de Ichigo

-pero si te dejo aquí sola tal vez te ataque un vampiro o te puedes lastimar, y yo no quiero que te pase algo – dijo con una mirada preocupada

-"_ahí que tierno que se preocupe por mi", "no espera Rukia tu no puedes pensar eso, recuerda que el lee la mente" – _por haber pensado eso Rukia se auto cacheteó mentalmente e iba seguir en su mundo pensado pero Ichigo hablo de nuevo

-además yo te salve, así solo obedece y vámonos – dijo cargándola sin darle tiempo para negarse

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de prácticamente haber raptado a Rukia llegaron a la mansión de Ichigo, pero se sorprendieron al ver a Ulquiorra llegar

-Ulquiorra ¿Qué haces aquí? Te mande a llevar ese vampiro al rey – dijo Ichigo sorprendido

-si, pero cuando estaba cruzando el bosque de los lamentos me encontré con la archiduquesa y me comento que la habían mandado para ayudarte, pero cuando vio al vampiro me dijo que ella se encargaría personalmente de llevárselo al rey – explico tranquilo Ulquiorra

-Mhmm – dijo Ichigo preocupado – "_las cosas se han puesto peor de lo que esperaba, y si la archiduquesa en persona vino para ayudarme en esta misión, significa que las cosas empeoraran"_ – mejor entremos – dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a la mansión seguido por Rukia y Ulquiorra

Cuando entraron, cada quien dejo sus cosas en el recibidor y fueron a la sala, donde vieron a Grimmjow jugueteando con una botella de sangre, pero al verlos entrar se levanto y sonrió de una manera sádica (como solo grimmi sabe)

-oe Renji ya llevaron! – grito Grimmjow, pero al darse cuenta de la presencia de Rukia continuo - y… huy traen compañía, nada mas y nada menos que la princesita jaja – dijo ganándose una mirada de ira por Ichigo y otra indiferencia por Rukia; pero sus miradas se desviaron al oír los pasos de Renji

-Regresaron rápido – dijo mirando a sus amigos y después miro a Rukia, la iba saludar pero se dio cuenta de cierto detalle – e…e…sa ro...pa – dijo indicando a Rukia haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla

-rayos, lo olvide – dijo Ichigo – p…pe…ro no creo que haya problemas o ¿si?, Total ella ya vino la vez anterior – dijo Ichigo algo nervioso haciendo confundir mas a Rukia

-si pero cuando ella vino fue con su ropa de la academia y solo fue por un rato, ahora se quedará, sabes bien los problemas que causara que la vean con esa ropa los demás – dijo Ulquiorra – de hecho, si los demás la llegaron a ver con esa ropa estamos fritos

-si tienes razón – dijo alterado Renji; el conocía lo molestoso que podían llegar a ser los engreídos y obstinados que eran los vampiros de la clase "A" (no todos claro pero la gran mayoría) en cuanto a tener a los humanos cerca y ni que decir de los cazadores; seria un gran problema que hayan visto a Rukia y mucho mas si fue con esa ropa

-ah ah yo no los voy a soportar de nuevo, no pienso tener que sopórtalos como esa vez con Renji o la mujer, esa que trajo Ulquiorra – dijo Grimmjow ganándose una mirada de odio por todos los presentes menos de Rukia que hasta ahorita no entendía que era lo que pasaba

-lo mejor será que le quitemos esa ropa de inmediato o los demás la verán – dijo Ulquiorra, haciendo que Ichigo afirmara y se llevara a Rukia a la habitación lo mas rápido posible

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Ichigo el cerro la puerta y le dijo a Rukia que se quitara la ropa, haciendo que a Rukia le entrara algo de miedo

-que! – dijo sorprendida al escucharlo

-rápido, si te llegan a ver vamos a tener muchos problemas – decía Ichigo mientras rebuscaba en su armario

-oye pero al menos explícame a que te refieres y porque quieres que me quite la ropa – decía Rukia

-si un vampiro me llega a ver contigo tendré muchos problemas, sabes que lo que pensarían si me ven con una caza vampiros - dijo Ichigo entristeciendo a Rukia – es que no quiero que te estén causando problemas – dijo Ichigo mientras seguía rebuscando, hasta que encontró una caja blanca grande - ¡lo encontré!, ten ponte esto y tu ropa ponla en la caja

Después Rukia bajo con un vestido haciendo que todos la miraran sorprendidos hasta que Ichigo reacciono

-ya no la miren tanto – dijo celoso

-asu y yo que decía que Ulquiorra era el mas celoso y posesivo del grupo – dijo Grimmjow haciendo enojar a los mencionados

-oye y por no te enseño la mansión? – dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a Rukia – total ahora vas a vivir aquí por un tiempo – termino diciendo Ichigo a lo que Rukia asintió feliz

Pasearon por todo el lugar con Ichigo explicando para que servía cada cosa que Rukia se quedaba mirando, hasta que llegaron al sótano en el cual se podía observa como este estaba dividido en dos partes, una que parecía un almacén y la otra en la que extrañamente había una puerta que estaba con llave. Cuando Rukia le había preguntado a Ichigo que había tras esa puerta el solo había respondido que ahí vivía la shinigami de Ulquiorra, cosa que Rukia se lo tomo muy mal y empezó a regañar a Ichigo por encerrar a una persona ahí, pero Ichigo la calmo y le dijo que no la tenían encerrada ya que la chica tenia una copia de la llave para que ella saliera cuando quisiera, y el que ella estuviera ahí era una larga y complicada historia, a lo que Rukia respondió que quería saber cual era y conocer a la persona

Es por eso que se encontraban ahora en el cuarto de esa chiquilla junto con Ulquiorra que había echo el favor de abrir la puerta

-eh Ulquiorra, Kurosaki-kun y etto…. – dijo la chica al no saber el nombre de Rukia

- Inoue, ella es la shinigami de Ichigo – dijo Ulquiorra presentando a Rukia – bueno yo vengo mas tarde – dijo Ulquiorra y se retiro

-hola soy Kuchiki Rukia, tu? – dijo Rukia con gran amabilidad por que aunque la chica la acababa de conocer algo en si le dijo que lo mejor seria que fuera su amiga

-Yo soy Inoue Orihime, mucho gusto – se presento Inoue y después de unos minutos Rukia e Inoue conversaban sentadas en una mesa como si fueran amigas desde hace años con Ichigo a su lado ya que el no participaba en la conversación

-y bien cuéntame Inoue ¿como conociste a Ulquiorra? – pregunto Rukia

-a pues veras Kuchiki-san a quien conocí primero fue a Kurosaki-kun – dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia –yo estaba buscando algo para comer en el bosque de los lamentos ya que desde que mis padres murieron no tenia como subsistir –dijo sorprendiendo a Rukia – entonces cuando me estaba yendo escuche un ruido y luego una voz y cuando me di cuenta Kurosaki ya estaba mordiéndome – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo que solo Rukia noto y le molesto pero se quedo callada – después de unos días me encontré de nuevo con Kurosaki-kun y este me pregunto que hacia yo otra vez en el bosque de los lamentos si ese lugar era muy peligroso y yo le dije que solo buscaba comida y el me dijo que yo no era la única, así que sino quería ser mordida por algún vampiro me debía ir de ahí; después de unos días me encontré con Kurosaki-kun pero esta vez iba acompañado de Ulquiorra y el me mordió

FLASH BACK:

Estaban Ichigo y Ulquiorra en el bosque de los lamentos en busca de comida pero se encontraron con una chica la cual Ichigo reconoció al instante

-te dije que te fueras, que es que acaso quieres ser mordida de nuevo – dijo Ichigo con una voz de reproché hacia Orihime cosa que hiso que Ulquiorra le mirara extrañado

-Ichigo conoces a la humana? –dijo Ulquiorra

-si ya son dos veces que le he visto pasear por aquí buscando comida – dijo Ichigo, pero de repente una idea surgió en su mente – ne Ulquiorra por que no la muerdes creo que su sangre te gustara aunque es un poco rara – dijo recordando ese sabor a una mescla de todo (con todas las tonterías que come es obvio que hasta su sangre este así)

Cuando Ulquiorra probo su sangre al instante se dio cuenta que le gustaba y si no hubiera sido por Ichigo la hubiera matado por tomar toda su sangre

Fin del FLASH BACK

-sabes al principio me asusto mucho cuando Kurosaki-kun le dijo a Ulquiorra que me mordiera, pero después me explicaron eso de los shinigamis y yo acepte, y me trajeron a vivir a la mansión aunque primero me dieron las habitaciones de arriba pero vino unos señores que daban miedo y dijeron que los humanos no podían vivir con los vampiros a no ser de que seamos sus sirvientes o algo así – dijo Orihime intentando recordar – y luego Ulquiorra me dijo que mientras esos hombres estuvieran rondando por aquí yo tenia que vivir aquí y servirles pero cuando esos vampiros se fueron yo les dije que me quería quedar a vivir aquí y no en los cuartos de arriba

-ahh – dijo Rukia sorprendida por su historia ahora entendía por que Ichigo y sus amigos se habían puesto así para que nadie la viera – y dime, ¿por qué el candado?

-eso lo puedo responder yo – dijo Ichigo inclinándose hacia delante (estaba prácticamente echado en la silla) – es que cuando trajimos a esta niña aquí el tarado de Grimmjow creyó que era la comida y se le abalanzo encima y eso trajo algunos problemas e Inoue dijo que se sentía mas tranquila con el candado puesto

-si además no tenia nada que hacer fuera de esta habitación – dijo Inoue restándole importancia aunque escondiendo el verdadero motivo – "_es que no quiero ver como Kurosaki-kun me trata como una conocida y no como yo quiero" _ - pensó Inoue

-pero ahora somos amigas y yo voy a estar aquí por un tiempo así que ahora tendrás que salir mas a menudo para conversar – dijo Rukia sonriéndole

Si – dijo Inoue sonriendo también pero basta de mí, dime como conociste a Kurosaki-kun – dijo Inoue, haciendo que Rukia le contara la historia desde el comienzo hasta que Ichigo se fue con el rey y también un poco de lo que paso hoy pero claro sin decir el motivo por el cual había venido

-a entonces aparte de ser su shinigami eres su novia - dijo Inoue cambiando el tono de su voz por uno molesto y aunque lo intento esconder tanto Ichigo como Rukia lo notaron

-bueno Rukia ya es tarde – dijo Ichigo cambiando el tema – y tu no has comido nada – le dijo en tono de reproche y se la llevo a la parte de atrás donde le cocino algo

-creí que los vampiros no comían y menos que cocinaban –dijo Rukia mientras comía

-no comemos porque no lo necesitamos, mero mi mamá le gustaba la comida humana y viéndola aprendí – dijo Ichigo – bueno si ya terminaste – dijo viendo el plato vacio frente a Rukia – vámonos porque todavía tengo que mostraste mas de la mansión – dijo llevándola por otra puerta

La llevo a recorrer toda la mansión, desde los jardines hasta las habitaciones (riendo por como estaban las habitaciones de los demás), hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Ichigo y Rukia hablo

- y yo donde voy a dormir – dijo Rukia

-mhmm – Ichigo parecía meditarlo pero luego hablo todo sonriente – dormirás aquí , en mi habitación – dijo como lo mas normal del mundo

-_"QUE?, pero en que esta pensado Ichigo, algo como que el y yo durmamos en una misma habitación, porque no creo que el vaya a ir a otra "_ – pensó Rukia

- no me refería a que la ocupáramos al mismo tiempo – dijo viendo como la cara de Rukia tomaba un tono carmesí – sino que tranquila tu dormirás aquí de noche y yo de día así prode vigilar que los tarados de abajo no te hagan nada

-como sabes …. – dijo algo nerviosa, pero después recordó algo y hablo de forma seria – no habrás leído mi mente o si?

-no recuerdas que tu dijiste que dejara de hacerlo; solo lo deduje, tu cara lo decía todo – dijo sonriendo

Rukia para olvidar el asunto se puso a revisar las cosas porque aunque ya había estado ahí no había visto casi nada, pero se detuvo al ver la mesita de noche un cuadro

-es mi familia – dijo Ichigo al ver el cuadro que tenia Rukia en sus manos – es de cuando yo era pequeño – dijo cuando vio que ella miraba a un niño –mira estas son mis hermanas –dijo señalando a dos niñas de 4 años – esta es Karin (señalando a la pelinegra) y esta es Yuzu (señalando ahora a rubia) – dijo con ternura, pero después frunció el seño – y el viejo loco que vez acá es mi papa – dijo enseñando a un hombre barbudo que abrasaba a toda la familia pero Ichigo y Karin no parecía estar a gusto ya que los dos fruncían el seño

-solo ten cuidado ya que esa imagen tiene mas de sesenta años – dijo Ichigo haciendo que Rukia se sorprendiera un poco pero se calmo al recordar que para un vampiro un año era como diez años humano, pero salió de sus cavilaciones al escuchar la voz de Ichigo –de cuando mamá todavía vivía – dijo con una voz bastante apagada

Rukia al ver eso se acerco a el y se sentó a su lado (los dos estaban sentados en la cama) y lo abraso dándole a entender que tenia su apoyo, e Ichigo sonrió feliz y la beso

Cuando terminaron el beso, Ichigo le dijo un – te amo – pero Rukia no pudo contestarle ya que el la volvió a besar

Pero cerca de la puerta una pelinaranja miraba la escena con rencor y murmuro un – yo también – mirando a Ichigo pero luego su mirada se lleno de odio y la dirigió a Rukia – _"te sacare de mi camino a si tengo que matarte porque el es MIO" _ - pensó con odio pero de repente fue sujeta por cuello de su ropa a una gran velocidad ….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jeje por fin termine es lo mas largo que he escrito (pero también me tomo 3 meses escribirlo), no me cae Inoue pero no se como mi imaginación voló hasta convertirla en la mala pero créanme tengo perversos planes y ella no será tan mala como la/el villano/a principal muahahahahaha

No ya enserio fuera de bromas, quiero pedirles disculpas por demorarme tanto pero como dicen por ahí mas vale tarde que nunca

Estoy algo triste porque no ingrese a la san marcos como quería el cole pero al menos alcazé buen puntaje, además yo quiero Uni , pero lo mejor de todo es que después de todo el esfuerzo que hicimos nos dieron dos semanas de vacaciones asi que aprovechare para leer y escribir mucho (obvio que me refiero a los fanfic)

Ahora como siempre a agradecer:

**Ghost iv****: **gracias por entenderme creí que todos me apalearían o algo así pero no, yo también creo que eso tiene un nombre pero al colegio le vale solo buscan publicidad con nosotros

**Makiko-maki maki****:** jeje como crees no abandonaría mis fic jamás solo que la escuela me atormenta pero al menos ya no nos molestaran tanto

**miaka-ichiruki****: **mhmm me parece que eres nueva porque no me has dejado reviews anteriormente pero ya eso es otra cosa espero que ahora me dejes muchiiiiisimos reviews siii, a y gracias por comprenderme de la escuela

**SaraKem****: **que bueno ya estaba temblando de miedo prometo actualizar mas rápido pero tenla guardada si jeje broma, pero se voy a poner mucho esfuerzo

**Sweet Kuchiki****: **mhmm otra nueva que alegría cada día me escriben mas, y no te preocupes este fic no se deja, y lo del suspenso pues es divertido pero igual gracias por darme animos en la escuela

A y les dejo un **adelantito, en el siguiente capitulo **aparecerá no solo Byakuyapara contar ciertas cosas muy importantes, sino que también aparecerá….. (Tambores)….. **ISHIN **y no como se lo esperan sino 1000 veces mejor


	13. Chapter 13

Si por fin pude escribir, Dios bendiga al que creo los feriados jeje, ahora si puedo decir con seguridad ODIO el colegio después de todo el esfuerzo que tuvimos que hacer para ingresar que hacen, pues nos dan un estúpido cartón que parecía papel mal echo y nos quieren hacer creer que esa cosa es un diploma por nuestro ingreso y lo peor de todo después de la premiación que hacen, nos dicen que estudiemos para los exámenes bimestrales; díganme si no es para odiarlos

Bueno se preguntaran porque me he demorado tanto pues yo iba a escribir el lunes pero toda esa semana me había sentido muy mal y el viernes cuando fui al hospital pues estaba peor de lo que pasaba y me hicieron un montón de análisis (y yo que le tengo pánico a las agujas casi me desmayo cuando me sacaron sangre) y bueno pues los doctores me recetaron tantas pastillas para mi tratamiento que sin exagerar pueden llenar un cajón entero

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando terminaron el beso, Ichigo le dijo un – te amo – pero Rukia no pudo contestarle ya que el la volvió a besar

Pero cerca de la puerta una pelinaranja miraba la escena con rencor y murmuro un – yo también – mirando a Ichigo pero luego su mirada se lleno de odio y la dirigió a Rukia – _"te sacare de mi camino a si tengo que matarte porque el es MIO" _ - pensó con odio pero de repente fue sujeta por cuello de su ropa a una gran velocidad….

Inoue al sentir como era jalada muy bruscamente y a una gran velocidad supo que era un vampiro el que la tenia sujeta, no estaba segura pero, en el segundo anterior ella estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Ichigo y ahora estaba en otro cuarto (y según como estaba ordenado pudo deducir que era el de Ulquiorra); bajo la mirada para ver quien era pero se sorprendió mucho al ver a Ulquiorra viéndola con una mirada en la que se podía observar rencor y ¿decepción? Cosa que sorprendió bastante a Inoue ya que Ulquiorra al ser tan frio era muy difícil que mostrara sus sentimientos; al sentir como este apretaba su cuello intento zafarse pero lo único que consiguió fue hacer que este se apretara mas

-Ulquiorra…me…estas…lastimando – dijo con mucho esfuerzo Inoue

-como lo que tu pensabas hacer con esa niña, me di cuenta, tu reastu me lo decía todo (Ulquiorra tiene el poder de saber todo de una persona solo con ver su reastu) y lo que me dijo mentalmente Ichigo solo lo corroboro

-Ulquiorra… yo – hablo Inoue intentando decir algo a su favor pero fue interrumpida por Ulquiorra

-silencio, sabes que no me engañaras ni lograras suavizar tu condena, decir cualquier cosa podría causar tu muerte en estos instantes, no te arruines mas – dijo de forma fría y reprochante – al haberse descubierto tus intensiones con esa chica has traicionado la confianza de Ichigo y por lo tanto la mía – dijo pero al ver como a la chica ya le estaba costando mucho trabajo respirar la soltó sin avisarle haciendo que esta callera al suelo – no hagas preguntas, ni digas nada, tu condena la decidirá Ichigo, pero recuerda que ahora en esta casa ya no tienes derechos ni opiniones; espero que entiendas eso mujer – dijo retirándose del cuarto para ir a la sala

Al bajar observo como Renji y Grimmjow estaban algo tensos ya que al parecer ellos también habían sentido la energía de Ichigo aumentar como lo hacia cuando este se amargaba; vio como ellos iban a preguntar as que les ahorro las palabras hablando

-esa mujer quería matar a la chica e Ichigo se dio cuenta – dijo y se retiro dejando a los otros dos queriendo una explicación

ANTERIORMENTE EN EL CUARTO DE ICHIGO:

Rukia le había abrasado intentando darle así su apoyo, lo cual le agrado mucho e intento devolvérselo diciendo un "te amo" y besándola pero aun así quiso saber que era lo que pensaba sobre esto; así mientras la besaba cerro los ojos y utilizo sus poderes, pero se sorprendió al oír otra mente

- "_yo también"_ – al oír esa voz supo que se trataba de Inoue, y lo que decía era para el respondiendo a su "te amo"; dejo esa cavilaciones al oír otra vez su voz pero esta vez en pensamientos dirigidos hacia Rukia – _"te sacare de mi camino a si tengo que matarte porque el es MIO"_ – eso le sorprendió mucho pero al escuchar todas las formas que pensaba esa mujer para deshacerse de Rukia lo hicieron enfadarse demasiado, es mas la iba a matar pero sintió la presencia de Ulquiorra cerca y le grito mentalmente para que alejara a esa maldita de su vista o el mismo la mataría

Al ver como Ulquiorra se la había llevado lo tranquilizo un poco pero aun estaba muy molesto hasta que escucho la voz de Rukia

-Ichigo ¿estas bien? – dijo mirándolo preocupada – tu reastu aumento considerablemente desde que _sentí el de Inoue_ – dijo algo molesta ya que había escuchado el "yo también" – aparte también sentí el reastu de Ulquiorra – dijo mirando a Ichigo

-vaya eres muy buena para eso – dijo Ichigo adulándola un poco – no te preocupes solo me molesto que anden rondando por aquí cuando les dije que no me molestaran – dijo Ichigo y al ver a Ulquiorra pasar hablo de nuevo – Rukia tengo que arreglar algo con estos tontos (refiriéndose a sus amigos) espérame aquí – dijo mientras salía

En la sala los cuatro vampiros discutían sobre el castigo para la mujer, con aportes sádicos por parte de Grimmjow o benevolentes por parte de Renga

-no habrá hecho nada pero aun así, pensó en dañarla y yo no voy a permitir eso – dijo Ichigo molesto respondiendo a sus amigos

-ya, entonces que será lo que haremos con la mujer – dijo Renji ya cansado de esa discusión

-por respeto a Ulquiorra no le haremos daño, pero esa mujer ya no saldrá de el sótano para algo que no sea conseguir su propio alimento, además que a perdido todo tipo de beneficios en esta casa – dijo Ichigo dando por terminada la charla y yéndose a su habitación

Cuando Ichigo entro a su habitación Rukia le pregunto sobre lo que habían estado hablando pero Ichigo solo había dicho un "cosas de vampiros" lo que Rukia no se creyó pero no le tomo importancia y continuaron hablando sobre la familia de Ichigo pero en alguna parte de la historia ellos habían comenzado a besarse, al principio de una forma suave y tranquila pero después el ritmo del beso comenzó a aumentar mas pero todo fue interrumpido por la voz de Renji

-Ichigo hay… - dijo Renji pero fue interrumpido por Ichigo

-maldición ¿por qué siempre que estoy aquí no me dejan que llegue a mas que solo besos a mi novia? – dijo Ichigo molesto al recordar que siempre le interrumpían cuando estaba con Rukia

-es que hay un caza vampiros en la puerta y dice que busca a su hermana – dijo haciendo que Ichigo y Rukia se preguntaran que hacia Byakuya allí

Ichigo bajo las escaleras solo luego de ver la cara de tristeza de Rukia

-Byakuya ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Y sobre todo ¿por qué estas aquí? – dijo Ichigo

-simple seguí el reastu de mi hermana y el porque, simple, que la haya dejado a tu cuidado por un tiempo no significa que no pueda venir a ver como esta; aparte que no dejaría que Rukia estuviera con la misma ropa todo este tiempo, así que le traje algunos vestidos – dijo Byakuya entregándole una maleta a Ichigo y después su rostro cambio a uno mas triste y hablo – ¿aun esta molesta?

-pues no, pero si esta dolida; aunque ella no te echa la culpa, solo esta triste por su hermana – dijo Ichigo pero se callo al sentir a Rukia bajar de las escaleras

Byakuya al darse cuenta intento hablar con ella pero al ver su mirada triste solo menciono un débil "Rukia" y bajo la mirada para después despedirse e irse

Después de que Byakuya se fue Ichigo vio que Rukia aun mantenía esa cara triste así que decidió cambiar de tema

-ven Rukia tengo algo para ti – dijo dirigiéndose a su cuarto de nuevo

Ya en su cuarto saco de un cofre un collar de plata que tenia en el centro con una piedra ametista con un corte hexagonal pequeña

-este collar absorbe la energía y la mantiene – dijo Ichigo – dentro de ella hay un poco de mi energía, si te lo tienes puesto los vampiros confundirán tu reastu con el mío así no te atacaran, ya que no puedo hacer el contrato sin poner tu vida en riesgo al menos esto los mantendrá a raya

-gracias, es muy lindo – dice Rukia ya sin el rostro lleno de tristeza

Después de eso se habían quedado conversando en la sala hasta que una voz hizo que detuvieran su charla

-oye hijo ingrato que esperas para venir a recibirme – decía prácticamente gritando Ishin

- ¿pero que haces aquí viejo? – pregunta Ichigo al ver a su padre frente a el

- hijo tonto – grita Ishin y da un salto intentando golpear a Ichigo pero este se aparta a tiempo y le devuelve el golpe haciendo que Rukia los mire sorprendida al ver como se trataban, pero cuando intento detenerlos los dos la miren – vaya Ichigo no puedo creerlo, que hacías tu con tan linda jovencita

-mhmm seguro interrumpimos algo Ishin – dice Urahara al entrar ya que este se había quedado en el recibidor al saber como ellos se "saludaban" – no sabia que tenias novia Ichigo, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo con algo de burla Urahara

-porque no tengo que estar informándote de mi vida privada

-"_es increíble creí que se pondría a gritar como loco que esa chica no era nada de el pero veo el no tiene problemas en aceptarlo" _

-vaya mi torpe hijo no lo negó, entonces significa que tu eres mi "TERCERA HIJA" - dijo Ishin gritando lo ultimo por lo cual recibió otro golpe por parte de Ichigo y una mirada extraña por parte de Rukia – dime linda ¿Cómo te llamas?

-eh… Kuchiki Rukia – dijo con algo de miedo por como reaccionarían por su apellido

-Kuchiki – dijo Ishin recordando algo – te refieres al clan de cazadores de vampiros?

-… si

-SI! Por fin una mujer podrá controlar a mi estúpido hijo

-parece que a Kurosaki-kun le gusta que lo dominen – dijo Urahara en tono de broma y cubriendo su sonrisa con su abanico

-cállense! – grito Ichigo ya molesto

-oye Ichigo porque le pusiste este collar a Rukia-chan no puedo utilizar bien mis poderes si esto esta aquí – Ishin haciendo un berrinche

-pues para mi mucho mejor a ver si así dejas de utilizar tus poderes para andar de chismoso – dijo Ichigo

-nunca! – dijo Ishin y se concentró mas para poder sentir el reastu de Rukia – mhmm haber tiene un gran poder seguro es una genial caza vampiros pero – dijo concentrándose mas – también tiene un poder enorme a parte del anterior, es mas este se parece al de Ichigo – dijo con la voz mas apagada cada tanto y con la cabeza agacha pero nadie lo noto

-claro porque ella es Tsuki – dijo Ichigo sin ver a su padre

Después todo paso muy rápido, Ishin libero su poder de vampiro poniendo sus ojos rojos y lanzándose hacia Rukia y Urahara al ser el primero que se dio cuenta de eso grito un "¡cuidado!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si por fin termine después de haber…. Guau casi dos meses, en serio no se como me soportan, verán me demores por varias cosas entre las mas sobresalientes pues se murió mi tío y eso me deprimió bastaste ya que hace un año se murió mi prima, y ahora mi primo esta muy mal y los doctores dicen que le quedan 2 meses, así que eso explica el primer mes y medio y los últimos días pues es que los profesores dejan 10 problemas por curso y tengo 16 cursos por semana a parte he estado muy ocupada porque como estoy en 5º tenia los problemas de la promoción a parte que mi tutor casi se muere de un paro al corazón y todos los alumnos estamos muy preocupados

Ahora los review:

**miaka-ichiruki****:** sii espero me dejes muchos review y no te vayas y me abandones y de mi imaginación no te preocupes es demasiado grande para desaparecer tanto que la cantidad de ideas me marea jeje

**angerukia****: **je si le atinaste bueno pusiste varias opciones y así no se vale pero por esta vez lo acepto si sabias lo que iba a pasar pero a ver si adivinas porque Ishin ataco a Rukia jeje

**Zarakem****: **tienes razón pero al menos conseguí librarme de las clases de la tarde si! Pero a cambio tengo que hacer 10 problemas por curso ósea 160 por semana buaaa

**Ghost iv****: **espero que esta vez de de tiempo para divertirte

**Yeckie****: **no te preocupes yo también soy ambiciosa con los fanfic que leo por eso te comprendo

Bueno antes de que se vayan dos cositas:

1º dejen review por favor

2º pues voy a sacar un oneshot de comedia espero que pasen por ahí y lean please (mirada de cachorrito perdido en la lluvia) es mas lo voy a sacar el día de mi cumpleaños aunque sea léanlo como regalo siii


	14. Chapter 14

Ho…ola – dice la autora con un montón de armaduras y escudos temblando de pies a cabeza al ver a sus lectores con todo tipo de armas – es…esperen, para todo ahí una explicación – dice viendo como todos sus lectores querían atacarla – verán les contare, pues después de terminar el cole arregle mi casa para todas las celebraciones que hay en fin de año, después de que terminaron las fiestas me fui de viaje con toda mi familia y como mi mama dice que las vacaciones es para salir de la rutina no me dejo acercarme a ninguna computadora por todo lo que duro mis vacaciones y luego cuando quise escribir de nuevo no me acordaba lo que pensaba poner así que tuve que inventar otro capitulo diferente; fue por eso que me demore tanto en publicar este capitulo, así que por favor no me lastimen – dice la autora mientras sale corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después todo paso muy rápido, Ishin libero su poder de vampiro poniendo sus ojos rojos y se lanzó hacia Rukia; Urahara al ser el primero que se dio cuenta de eso, gritó un "¡cuidado!" a lo que Ichigo a penas pudo reaccionar agarrando a Rukia de la cintura y utilizando el shummpo para alejarse un poco, mientras que Urahara agarro como pudo a Isshin y le grito a Ichigo que fuera con Rukia arriba y pusiera una barrera, cosa que no fue necesaria porque Ichigo ya se había ido con Rukia a su habitación y ponía varias barreras de gran poder.

En el primer piso Urahara luchaba con Ishin para poder controlarlo, pero después de varios ataques por fin pudo controlarlo con el kido.

Mientras que en el cuarto de Ichigo, Rukia esta muy asustada, porque aunque ella ya se había enfrentado a unos cuantos vampiros lo había echo en grupo y los vampiros habían sido del más bajo nivel.

Al cabo de un rato Urahara subió al cuarto de Ichigo pidiéndole que bajara con Rukia porque Isshin quería disculparse, aunque Ichigo se negó al principio argumentando que este podría atacar a Rukia Urahara lo calmo diciéndole que este aun seguía con los kido de atadura. Al bajar Isshin estaba inmovilizado y parecía muy deprimido, aunque al verlos su cara cambio a una llena de vergüenza

-Urahara puedes soltarme, no la voy a atacar – dijo Isshin y Urahara con un tronar de dedos hizo desaparecer las cadenas, a lo que Ichigo reacciono poniendo a Rukia atrás de el para poder protegerla – Rukia siento haberte atacado pero estoy desesperado estos sesenta años han sido una tortura sin Masaki

-¿que tiene que ver mi madre en todo esto? – dijo Ichigo

-veras, cuando el maldito de Aizen se llevo la llave y mato a Masaki, estuve en la biblioteca buscando una forma de poder salvarla pero no encontraba nada, hasta que me encontré con una pequeña leyenda que decía que si el poder de la llave real y la hougyoku se unían podían superar incluso la muerte – dijo Isshin, pero luego su mirada se volvió sombría y dijo – sin embargo para activar el poder de los artefactos un portador de los artefactos debe morir – dijo causando una gran conmoción en todos, ya que Urahara no estaba enterado de esa parte de la leyenda

-eso es algo que no podemos permitir – dijo Urahara con una gran seriedad – Aizen ya tiene la llave del rey, así que pronto volverá a atacar a Rukia-chan para conseguir la hougyoku – dijo sorprendiendo a Ichigo

-espera dijiste ¿volver a atacar? – pregunto Ichigo

-si; ¿recuerdas el gillian que nos enviaste?, lo estuvimos investigando y nos dimos cuenta que su transformación había sido inducida, aparte encontramos este sello entre sus ropas – dijo Isshin mostrando un aro dorado que tenia dentro una estrella de cinco puntas color negra

-sin duda, es él, hace sesenta años sus sirvientes portaban este sello; maldito Aizen – dijo Ichigo furioso – así que ha decidido salir por fin de su escondite para volver hacer maldades, tenemos que buscarlo para destruirlo y acabar con esto de una vez

-tranquilo Ichigo – dijo Isshin – lo hemos estado buscando, pero como siempre ese maldito utiliza a sus sirvientes en vez de atacar el mismo, así que no tenemos muchas pistas

-Ichigo – dijo Urahara aun con una mirada seria – el motivo por el que vinimos tu padre y yo a verte fue no solo para informarte sobre ese vampiro, sino que también el consejo de vampiros han estado muy nervioso al descubrir que Aizen esta actuando de nuevo y hemos estado buscando a Tsuki, pero al parecer tu las encontrado primero – dijo relajándose un poco pero de nuevo volvió a su seriedad – así que eso nos hace pasar al siguiente nivel – dijo asiendo que Ichigo y Rukia pusieran mas interés – ahora que sabemos quien es Tsuki tenemos que llevarla al castillo porque el consejo y los reyes hemos decidido darle nuestra protección a Rukia-chan con el conjuro "jigokucho" – dijo sorprendiendo a Ichigo

-tienes que llevarla en al tercer día contando desde hoy – dijo Isshin – mientras mas rápido sea protegida por nosotros estará mas alejada de las garras de Aizen

-por ahora es mejor que nos retiremos Isshin – dijo Urahara y luego se dirigió a Ichigo – si ella tiene familia será mejor que les avises porque una vez que ella tenga nuestra protección será considerada como si fuera una vampiresa y no como la humana que es – dijo y después se despidió y salió de la casa seguido por Isshin

-lo mejor será avisarle a Byakuya – dijo Ichigo a lo que Rukia solo pudo afirma con la cabeza para después sentir como era cargada por Ichigo y este comenzaba a correr a una gran velocidad

Mientras tanto en el sótano:

Inoue aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en la casa y cerro con candado la puerta que la mantenía cautiva, después se puso rebuscar en uno de los cajones donde se encontraban sus pertenencias y saco de el un sello igual al de Wonderweiss; después se paro al centro del cuarto y comenzó a decir unos conjuros en voz baja causando que el sello comenzara a brillar haciendo que Inoue lo soltara pero que continuara murmurando y luego al pronunciar la ultima palabra este cayo al suelo y se formo un cono de luz que provenía del sello, apareciendo en el un hombre sentado en lo que parecía un trono

-mi señor – dijo Inoue haciendo una reverencia – usted tenia razón sobre aquella muchacha – dijo haciendo que el hombre sonriera – el mismo Kurosaki-kun me la presento como su novia y su shinigami, aparte mientras los espiaba escuche que la llamaban Tsuki

-mhmm esas son buenas noticias – menciono el hombre –pero por tu cara puedo ver que tienes algo mas que contarme – dijo el hombre a lo que Inoue asintió

-Kurosaki-kun leyó mi mente cuando deseaba la muerte de esa mocosa – dijo Inoue con veneno en su voz – y ahora ya no confía en mi – dijo muy enojada

-no te preocupes, al menos no descubrieron nuestro plan ¿verdad? – dijo el hombre haciendo que Inoue negara con la cabeza – bueno entonces esta bien, pero ten mas cuidado, recuerda que si no cumples tu parte del trato jamás tendrás a Ichigo para ti

-si – dijo Inoue mirando al hombre – hare mi mejor esfuerzo… Aizen-sama –dijo Inoue y el sello dejo de brillar terminando así la conversación

Cerca a la mansión Kuchiki:

Byakuya se encontraba en su escritorio bastante preocupado por Rukia, ya que, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, el extrañaba mucho a su hermana. Al darse cuenta de lo que había estado pensando, Byakuya sacudió su cabeza intentando concentrarse en los papeles que tenía frente a él, pero al sentir dos reatsus conocidos dejo su pluma y los papeles en su escritorio para ir a la entrada de su casa, viendo frente a el a su hermana y al vampiro que la protegía

-hola ni-sama – dijo algo tímida Rukia

-hola Byakuya – dijo Ichigo

-hola Rukia – dijo mirando a su hermana y luego se dirigió a Ichigo – hola Kurosaki – dijo arrastrando las palabras

-Byakuya tenemos que hablar – dijo Ichigo con una mirada seria

-lo mejor será pasar a la sala de estar – dijo Byakuya y entro a su casa seguido de Ichigo y Rukia

Ya dentro de la sala Ichigo le conto a Byakuya sobre la situación y aunque este al principio se negó rotundamente, Ichigo intento convencerlo hablándole sobre el gran peligro que corría Rukia sin la protección de los vampiros

-piénsalo Byakuya, ella estará mas segura con nuestra protección, si ella corriera algún peligro lo sabríamos de inmediato y nos permitiría actuar con mayor rapidez, además el consejo tiene razón, esto ya se nos escapo de las manos, si Aizen la atrapa matara a todos, a el no le interesara si son vampiros o humanos tienes que entender que de la seguridad de Rukia depende el futuro – dijo Ichigo intentando convencer a Byakuya

-pero que me asegura que no le pasara nada en el viaje al castillo – dijo Byakuya

-si quieres puedes acompañarnos, no creo que los reyes o el consejo se molesten, después de todo eres su hermano – dijo Ichigo haciendo que Byakuya aceptara por fin – bien entonces saldremos al anochecer – dijo Ichigo

-entonces lo mejor es que se queden aquí hasta que anochezca – dijo Byakuya haciendo que ellos asintieran – te mostrare el cuarto de Invitados – dijo haciendo que Ichigo saliera seguido de Byakuya pero el se detuvo al sentir que Rukia le tomaba del brazo

-ni-sama quería pedirte perdón por como me comporte, es que me dolió mucho que no hayas dicho que mi hermana estaba viva – dijo Rukia

-no te preocupes Rukia, esto fue mi culpa, debí haber pensado que no era justo que sufrieras por algo que no paso – dijo Byakuya haciendo que Rukia lo abrazara

-gracias ni-sama

Al anochecerlos tres partieron en dirección al castillo aunque tuvieron que hacer unas cuantas paradas para descansar y comer, pudieron llegar al castillo en tres días.

Al llegar al castillo Rukia quedo impresionada por el exquisito decorado y por el enorme tamaño que este tenía haciendo que Ichigo sonriera y le mostrara los lugares más importantes y hablara sobre ellos. Al llegar a cuarto donde estaban los reyes y el consejo Ichigo, Rukia y Byakuya hicieron una reverencia, aunque el último lo hizo solo por cortesía

-gracias por recibirnos, rey, reina, archiduquesa – dijo Ichigo haciendo pausas para mirar a cada uno de los nombrados – es presento a Kuchiki Rukia – dijo tomándola delicadamente de su mano, a lo que todos entendieron apenas verla que ella era Tsuki – y a su hermano Kuchiki Byakuya

-bienvenidos, soy el rey, mi nombre es Stark – dijo Stark acercándoseles mientras que a su lado se encontraban Lilynette y Harribel

-yo soy la reina, Lilynette, es un gusto recibirlos – dijo Lilynette sorprendiendo a todos los que la conocían, ya que se había comportado como toda una reina en ves de la niña malcriada que siempre era

-soy la archiduquesa, Harribel, sean bienvenidos – dijo Harribel – les damos las gracias por dejarnos protegerlos

-déjenme presentarles a los miembros del consejo, también llamados la constitución de los cinco – pidió Stark y comenzó a caminar seguido por Ichigo y los Kuchiki – es el primer consejero, jefe de "los cinco" y mi mano derecha, Kurosaki Isshin – dijo Stark sorprendiendo a Byakuya por el alto titulo que poseía el padre de Ichigo

-un placer conocerlo Byakuya – dijo haciendo que Byakuya frunciera un poco el ceño y pensara "_ahora se de donde saco los malos modales este koso"_ -un gusto verte de nuevo Rukia-chan espero que me perdones por lo de hace unos días

-no se preocupe Kurosaki-san esta todo olvidado – dijo Rukia haciendo que Isshin sonriera y Byakuya se preguntara el porque el pedía perdón

helloooo Ichigooo – dijo Isshin intentando golpear a Ichigo, pero este lo esquivo haciendo que Isshin cayera y que a todos le saliera una gotita en la frente – muy bien hijo no tengo nada mas que enseñarte – dijo Isshin limpiándose la sangre y recuperando la compostura

-bueno el es el segundo consejero, Urahara Kisuke – dijo Stark llevándolos con el siguiente el la pequeña fila que se había formado

-un gusto conocerlo Kuchiki-san, hola Rukia-chan, hola Kurosaki-kun –saludo de forma alegre Urahara pero sobre todo cuando saludo a Byakuya porque el si había escuchado sus pensamientos a pesar de que el rey les había pedido no utilizarlos para no incomodar a los invitados

-ella es nuestra tercera consejera, esposa de Urahara, su nombre es Shihoin Yoruichi –dijo Stark, pero cuando Yoruichi fue a presentarse vio a Byakuya y recordó que a el le había dado la daga que había permanecido en su familia por generaciones

-Byakuya… – dijo Yoruichi viéndolo sorprendida igual que el al verla, pero cuando recordó donde estaba utilizo sus poderes para hablarle mentalmente diciéndole un "_después hablamos" _ - es un gusto volver a verte; Rukia es un gusto por fin conocerte, Urahara me a hablado mucho de ti; hola Ichigo – dijo con una gran sonrisa Yoruichi

-el es el cuarto consejero, Hirako Shinji – presento Stark

-hola Ichigo, hola Kuchiki-san, hola Kuchiki-kun – saludo con una gran sonrisa Hirako – ah, es cierto – dijo recordando algo – Ichigo, Hiyori me pidió que te dijera que no seas flojo y vengas al cuartel a entrenar o ella te golpeara con su sandalia

-lo tendré en cuenta – dijo Ichigo con una gota en la cabeza y recordando aquellos días cuando practicaba con aquellos vampiros de un nivel diferente conocidos como los "vizard"

-y el es el ultimo de los consejeros, el quinto consejero, Kariya – dijo Stark terminando de presentar a todos

-Taiyou-sama, Tsuki-sama, Kuchiki – dijo Kariya haciendo una leve inclinación y luego fue a una esquina, los demás consejeros al verlo lo imitaron formando un círculo alrededor de Rukia, eso hizo que los reyes y la archiduquesa también se acercaran, mientras que Ichigo le pedía de forma amable a Byakuya que se alejara un poco del circulo

-¿quien será el guardián de Tsuki-sama? – pregunto Harribel

-yo creo que lo mejor es que sea Ichigo, ya que según la leyenda es Taiyou quien protegerá a Tsuki por toda la eternidad – dijo Stark a lo que Ichigo asintió

En ese momento Lilynette apareció con una daga y se la dio a Isshin, este dijo su nombre y su puesto como consejero para después hacerse un corte en la mano izquierda por el cual su sangre comenzó a fluir y cayó al piso, en ese momento Isshin comenzó a susurrar un cantico antiguo haciendo que su sangre comenzara a tomar formas de kanjis (1) y formara una parte de un circulo, al terminar le dio la daga a Urahara y este hizo lo mismo y haciendo que los kanjis se unieran a los de Isshin formando mas el circulo y así continuo hasta que Kariya termino de formar el circulo y le dio la daga a la archiduquesa ella también dijo su nombre y se presento como la heredera al trono para después cortarse haciendo que su sangre formara una parte de un circulo mas pequeño que rodeaba solo a Rukia y luego los reyes hicieron lo mismo terminando de cerrar el circulo entonces Ichigo entro en el circulo se corto con la daga e hizo que Rukia tomara unas gotas de su sangre para después dejar caer unas gotas mas, luego mencionó unas palabras y su sangre tomo forma de Kanjis y se ordenaron de forma que uniera los dos círculos, después mordió a Rukia y menciono otras palabras haciendo que todos los kanjis se movieran y comenzaran a subir por los brazos y piernas de Rukia hasta llegar al lado izquierdo de su cuello donde Ichigo la había mordido para convertirse en una mariposa negra, esta comenzó a brillar y luego Rukia se desmayo.

Cuando Rukia se despertó vio que Ichigo y su hermano estaban a su lado, al verlos los saludo con una sonrisa la cual Ichigo correspondió; pero el mirar a Ichigo le hizo recordar todo, así que automáticamente se llevo las manos al cuello, haciendo que Ichigo se levantara silenciosamente para después acercarse con un espejo y dárselo a Rukia, la cual lo tomo rápidamente y comenzó a buscar en su cuello para encontrarse con una mariposa negra con toques rojos, la cual parecía estar en pleno vuelo.

-¿quieres dar un paseo por el castillo? – menciono Ichigo a lo que Rukia acepto

La llevo por todos los salones indicando la importancia de cada uno de ellos, hasta que llegaron a una sala de estar la cual estaba adornada con cuadros de las familias reales; Rukia al verlos comenzó a observar cada uno pero al llegar al penúltimo cuadro vio que en este se encontraba Harribel pero en el siguiente se encontraban Stark y Lilynette

-es porque ella no se sentía preparada para asumir el trono – dijo Ichigo adivinando lo que pensaba Rukia – como bien sabes archiduquesa significa princesa heredera al trono; Harribel tiene ese titulo porque ella es la hija del antiguo rey – dijo haciendo que Rukia se sorprendiera porque ella recordaba que los monarcas vampiros provenían de la misma familia y la corona pasaba de un miembro a otro de la familia – ella debió haberse convertido en reina, pero menciono que aun tenia algo que hacer antes de asumir el trono y que solo se convertiría en reina cuando lo hiciera; fue por eso que eligieron a Stark y Lilynette para ser los reyes – finalizo Ichigo

-¿y que es eso tan importante que tiene que hacer Harribel-sama para asumir su titulo como reina? –pregunto Rukia

-pues ella no le ha querido decir a nadie, pero dice que es muy importante – dijo Ichigo para después llevarla a otro salón

Mientras tanto en un lugar apartado:

Un hombre observaba un pedestal de vidrio en el cual se encontraba flotando una llave brillante, hasta que otro hombre se le acerco por atrás

-Aizen-sama ¿por qué se arriesga a que lo descubran utilizando a ese gillian y a esa mujer? – pregunto un hombre con unos extraños lentes

-Tosen – dijo Aizen con cierta diversión en su voz – no me estoy arriesgando a que me descubran, más bien estoy intentando que lo hagan, así será mas divertido – dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero – seguro en estos momentos ya deben saber que planeo atacarlos de nuevo y están planeando algo para defenderse, así que lo mejor será atacar lo mas pronto posible

-pero señor aun no tenemos el Hougyoku – dijo Tosen

-eso será muy fácil de conseguir, lo que debemos planear ahora es nuestra conquista al mundo entero – dijo Aizen sonriendo de forma cruel – ah, por cierto es mejor que prepares el ejercito porque ya es momento de atacar – dijo Aizen para después abandonar la habitación dejando a Tosen muy sorprendido

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

(1)_kanjis:_ es una de las tres formas de escribir en japonés y también la mas difícil de las tres; a cada kanji le corresponde un significado. Actualmente se acepta unos 11.436 kanjis con diferente significado (estuve investigando)

Si por fin termine, este capitulo lo hice mas largo por los cuatro meses que no escribí, pero no fue mi culpa, es que no me decidía que poner y cuando se me ocurría algo al instante lo borraba porque no me gustaba como quedaba; aparte estaba molesta porque Tite Kubo esta arruinando su anime, debió haber acabado cuando derrotaron a Aizen pero sin que Ichigo perdiera sus poderes y que se quedara con Rukia; lo único que me a echo olvidar la tontería que esta haciendo Tite es el tráiler de la cuarta película de Bleach (se ve muy bacán y ahora es Rukia quien va a gritar "Ichigo!")

Ahora como nadie adivino porque Isshin ataco a Rukia les deje como castigo poca información sobre eso muahahahaha, aun me falta decir algo mas sobre eso pero al menos ya van a tener idea; ah también para los que no les gusto que mandara a Inoue al sótano este capitulo es para que se den cuenta de lo rata que es esa mujer y no es todo, pero eso ya lo leerán en otro capitulo

Ahora los reviews:

**Makiko-maki maki****: **bueno, ya viste un poco de lo que hizo Inoue para ser encerrada, en cuanto a Byakuya pues ya vez que ya arreglo las cosas con Rukia (jeje es que no quería que estuvieran mucho tiempo peleados), ahora ya sabes por que hiso eso Isshin aunque quería explicarlo mejor porque creo que quedo algo suelto, mhmm no se

**miaka-ichiruki****: **lamento no haber podido publicar el capitulo antes sin embargo espero no haberte decepcionado con este capitulo, ah y no te compadezcas de Inoue porque demostrando cuanto me cae mal ella va a ser una de las malas en mi fic

**jessy moon 15****: **la espera fue larga pero por fin pude publicar este capitulo, y yo también pienso igual que tu por mi que Inoue muera olvidada en un rincón del sótano pero no puedo hacer eso aunque te aseguro que la voy a hacer pagar por mala muahaha

**Ghost iv****: **jeje aunque es algo malvado que no los deje estar juntos es muy divertido ver como Ichigo se desespera porque nadie le deja estar con Rukia jaja, ya vez como es esa tonta de Inoue que no sabe decidir con quien quedarse y va detrás de un amor no correspondido

**Hotaru Imai****: **jeje gracias esa vez me esforcé en escribir ese capitulo, aunque en este también me esforcé porque me duele todo el brazo por estar escribiendo mucho tiempo en la compu

**angerukia****: **aunque diste muchas opciones nodescubriste porque la ataco, aunque no te culpo porque eso se me ocurrió de una forma muy extraña y dije "ese será el motivo" y lo escribí así

Ahora si no se olviden de dejar un review antes de irse


	15. Chapter 15

Aparece la autora vestida con un traje militar junto con su respectivo casco y encima del traje una armadura muy grande y pesada, mira a sus lectores y estos tienen cara de pocos amigos además que poseen distintos tipos de armas

-mhmm… - dice temblando de pies a cabeza la autora – mhmm… buaaa no puedo, ¡no me maten! – Dice mientras se va llorando a refugiarse en una especie de fuerte rodeado de costales - ¡ustedes!, vayan a explicar el porque de mi tardanza – dice refiriéndose a sus creaciones

-¿y nosotros por qué?, si ni siquiera somos de este fic – dice Eien

-pues porque yo los cree, así que me obedecen o en mi próximo capitulo les pondré un tutu – dice la autora con mirada asesina

-bueno así cualquiera – dice Eien, haciendo que Heiden suspire

-mejor lo cuento yo – dice Heiden dirigiéndose a Eien y luego mira a los lectores – nuestra creadora no publico a tiempo este capitulo porque se demoro escribiendo "mi segunda oportunidad contigo", fic al cual nosotros pertenecemos

-además - dice Akemi – que cuando publico el siguiente fic su familia la dejo sin internet porque se acercaba el examen de admisión, después lo dio y como no lo paso se deprimió

-luego de que se le pasara la depresión – dijo Shinku – se puso a escribir este capitulo pero tuvo muchos problemas para crear la batalla, aparte que su hermana mayor le dijo a su mamá que no le dejara entrar a internet y a tenido que escribir este cap. a escondidas

-gracias chicos – dice dirigiéndose a sus creaciones, para luego mirar a sus lectores con mirada de borreguito – ¿ahora me comprenden? – dice la autora detrás de todos esos costales

***IMPORTANTE:**en este fic Ichigo tiene su zanpakutoh en la forma normal y no como en el anime y el manga en los cuales siempre tiene a su espada en estado shikai, además el puede utilizar kido sin que este le explote en la cara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo y Rukia seguían recorriendo el castillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación poco iluminada y llena de recuadros los cuales tenían pequeñas velas, mientras Rukia veía los recuadros Ichigo le explicaba que esas imágenes eran de los vampiros que habían muerto en guerras importantes o luchando contra los enemigos del reino, en ese momento Rukia vio una fotografía de una vampiresa y al acercarse se dio cuenta que era la mamá de Ichigo

-Ichigo ella es tu madre – dijo Rukia – acaso ella peleo en una batalla o algo así

-si, ella peleo con el máximo enemigo del reino, el maldito de Aizen – dijo Ichigo con gran odio en su voz – y ese desgraciado la asesinó en ante mis ojos y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla –con la voz algo cortada por lo que Rukia se acerco a el y lo tomo de la mano

-tranquilo no tienes que decírmelo si aun te lastima el recuerdo – dijo Rukia, a pesar de que se moría de curiosidad por saber como murió la madre de Ichigo prefirió no tocar el tema porque Ichigo parecía no haberlo superado

-es algo que quiero que sepas – dijo Ichigo sin mirarla a los ojos y comenzó su relato – fue cuando solo era un niño, el antiguo rey había dicho que tenia mucho interés por mi desempeño y esperaba que estando bajo su enseñanza podría obtener buenos resultados, pero como yo era muy pequeño para soportar el entrenamiento de el rey se me asigno un maestro, su nombre era Aizen Sosuke…

Flash back:

Era un día lluvioso pero eso no había impedido que una vampiresa y su hijo salieran a los campos de entrenamiento que poseía el castillo del rey

-si! – Gritaba un pequeño vampiro de cabellos naranjas – por fin aprenderé esa técnica – dijo muy contento Ichigo mientras que su madre solo sonreía al verlo tan entusiasmado – ¡soy muy feliz!

-¿y porque eres feliz? – pregunto sonriente Masaki

-pues porque tengo la mejor mamá del mundo, también una familia que me quiere mucho aunque papá esta algo loco, además también porque pronto tendré el entrenamiento del rey y que mas… ah si y tengo el mejor maestro del mundo – dijo Ichigo muy emocionado pero su ultima oración hizo que Masaki dejara de sonreír

-Ichigo, ¿Cómo es Aizen contigo? – pegunto de forma seria Masaki lo cual sorprendió a Ichigo

-pues Aizen-sensei es muy bueno conmigo y me tiene mucha paciencia, ¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo Ichigo algo sorprendido por la forma en que hablo su mamá

-no confió para nada en él, se que algo oculta, además creo que lo que le paso a Hirako-kun y sus amigos tiene relación con él – dijo Masaki con una cara muy seria

-mhmm no creo que Aizen-sensei tenga algo que ver con eso ya que Mashiro-san dijo que quien la ataco fue alguien con una mascara y por su reastu ella supo que no era ningún vampiro que ella conociese, pero si tu dices que Aizen-sensei es peligroso no me volveré a acercar a él – dijo Ichigo sonriéndole a su madre lo cual hiso que esta se tranquilizara mucho

-es lo mejor, mañana le pediré al rey que te cambie de profesor; si Aizen es lo que pienso, lo peor que puedo hacer es dejar que sigas a cargo de él – dijo Masaki recibiendo una afirmación de su hijo

Ichigo y su madre habían estado practicando una técnica que había pasado de generación en generación por el clan de Masaki, habían estado tan entretenidos con la técnica que no se dieron cuenta que Aizen se acercaba a ellos hasta que el hablo

-Masaki, Ichigo que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí – mintió Aizen, ya que él mismo se había encargado de rastrearlos – justo iba a su casa pero decidí pasar por aquí antes para ver que el campo no se arruinara con la lluvia

-¿y para qué ibas a nuestra casa? – dijo Masaki bastante esquiva

-pues creo que Ichigo ya esta lo suficiente grande para entrenar mas horas, por lo que creí que hoy podríamos ir a entrenar a la montaña – dijo Aizen con una gran sonrisa

-no se va a poder Aizen-sensei, estoy entrenando con mi mama – dijo Ichigo de forma educada – además usted ya no será mi maestro – dijo intentando parecer firme

-¿y por qué no? – dijo Aizen fingiendo tristeza

-mi mama a decidido que tú ya no serás mas mi maestro – dijo Ichigo

-Masaki ¿por qué? – pregunto Aizen casi al borde del llanto, aunque muy feliz al ver que su actuación era muy buena

-prefiero que el maestro de Ichigo sea alguien de confianza – dijo Masaki

-¿y acaso no me tienes confianza a mi? – pregunto Aizen fingiendo mucha tristeza, pero lo único que recibió fue silencio

-bueno dicen que él que calla otorga, pero por lo menos me podrías dejar el día de hoy para despedirme de Ichigo – dijo Aizen intentando poner cara de borrego

-como Ichigo ya te dijo nosotros estamos entrenando y desde mañana comenzara con su nuevo profesor así que ya no podrás estar con él – dijo Masaki

-vaya al parecer, no importa lo que diga, ya no me dejaras acercarme a Ichigo jamás – dijo Aizen recibiendo una afirmación por parte de Masaki, a lo cual él dio una sonrisa socarrona y se quito los lentes – bueno entonces tendré que llevármelo por la fuerza – dijo Aizen mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás con su mano

Aizen aprovecho el desconcierto de Masaki e Ichigo para atacar con su zanpakutoh, haciendo que Masaki tuviera que ponerse al frente de Ichigo para recibir el ataque con su espada aunque eso no evito que el ataque de Aizen llegara a ella

-¡mamá! – grito Ichigo al ver la sangre que caía del hombro de Masaki

-¡Ichigo quédate atrás! – grito Masaki al ver que su hijo se acercaba; Masaki observo los ojos de sorpresa y confusión de su hijo lo cual le hizo recordar que ella siempre le hablaba de forma amistosa y esta vez le había gritado, por lo cual intento sonreír y volvió a hablar – estaré bien – dijo de forma dulce, lo cual tranquilizó mucho a Ichigo; pero no pudo observar mas a su hijo ya la voz de Aizen hizo que se pusiera en alerta

-no te distraigas – dijo Aizen de forma casi irónica, para después atacar con un kido el cual Masaki esquivo

Aizen atacó a Masaki con su zanpakutoh y esta esquivo su ataque para inmediatamente devolvérselo, pero Aizen fue mas rápido y no solo detuvo el ataque sino que lanzo un kido que hizo volar a Masaki unos cuantos metros

-mamá – grito Ichigo para después salir corriendo al lugar donde había caído Masaki, pero ella le detuvo antes de que el llegara

-¡Ichigo no te acerques! – grito Masaki muy preocupaba por Ichigo

-Ya la oíste Ichigo, quédate tranquilo o tu mami se enojara – dijo Aizen de forma sarcástica mientras le lanzaba a Ichigo un kido de atadura

-¡aléjate de mi hijo! – grito Masaki y puso su espada en posición vertical - ¡bankai kou, gami no sandaa! – Dijo Masaki y su zanpakutoh se volvió blanca y mas alargada, en la hoja se dibujo un trueno, además unos pequeños rayos rodearon a Masaki creando una especie de campo de protección - ¡kagayaku sandaa! – grito Masaki y un rayo salió de su espada golpeando a Aizen el cual solo pudo cubrirse con su espada pero eso no evito que una herida se formara en su pecho

-mhmm eres buena peleando – dijo Aizen mientras miraba su herida – no por nada fuiste elegida para gobernar tu clan; mhmm creo que te he subestimado, Masaki Shiba – dijo Aizen llamándola por su apellido de soltera – mhmm aunque ahora que lo recuerdo ese titulo no te pertenecía… ¡ah ahora lo recuerdo! Ese titulo era del pequeño Kaien; lastima que muriera aun quería investigar mas cosas con él, bueno al menos sirvió para probar que mi hollow si podía desaparecer zanpakutoh – dijo Aizen sin una pisca de remordimiento

-¡Maldito! Tú fuiste el culpable de la muerte de mi primo Kaien – grito Masaki con lágrimas en los ojos

-si, pero ahora que recuerdo el murió intentando vengar la muerte de su esposa, así que eso me haría responsable de las dos muertes – dijo Aizen mientras contaba con sus dedos de una forma hipócritamente inocente, lo cual hizo enfurecer a Masaki

-¡dai sandaa! – grito Masaki y todos los rayos que la rodeaban se reunieron en su espada para luego salir disparados contra Aizen atacándolo desde muchos ángulos, aunque Aizen no se rindió e intento esquivar todos los rayos pero muchos de estos le alcanzaron y le causaron daño serio; luego Masaki uso sus poderes para congelarlo y preparo su siguiente ataque, pero en ese instante el hielo se resquebrajo y Aizen salió con muchas de sus heridas sanadas

-bien, me he divertido; pero ya basta de juegos, tengo que llevarme la llave del rey – dijo Aizen y luego sujeto su espada – shikai kudakero, kyoka suigestu – dijo Aizen y ataco a Masaki a tal velocidad que Masaki solo pudo ver el ataque cuando la espada de Aizen ya había llegado a hacerle un gran corte desde el hombro hasta el estomago

-¡mamá! – grito Ichigo muy asustado al ver la enorme herida que tenia su madre, pero Masaki lo tranquilizo con una sonrisa y se levanto para intentar atacar a Aizen, pero cada vez que ella le atacaba Aizen aparecía en otro lugar

-¡maldito!, ya deja de jugar conmigo y desaparece tus estúpidas ilusiones – dijo Masaki bastante molesta, a pesar de que su rostro mostraba mucho cansancio

-mhmm te diste cuenta – dijo Aizen y luego sonrió – pero eso no hará que puedas vencerme – dijo Aizen y creo una ilusión en la que muchos Aizen atacaban a Masaki desde distintos ángulos, por lo cual Masaki solo pudo concentrar todo su reatsu y disparar rayos hacia todas las direcciones, los cuales destruyeron todas las ilusiones de Aizen

-buen intento – dijo Aizen y salto detrás de ella para atacarla nuevamente – pero como sabia que harías eso mande a las ilusiones primero – le dijo Aizen a Masaki la cual había caído al suelo en el último ataque y por más que quiso levantarse no pudo

-¡mamá! – grito Ichigo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y libero todo el reatsu que pudo para romper el kido; una ves que se libero (bajo la sorpresa de Aizen) fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Masaki y vio que esta sangraba mucho y apenas podía moverse

-Ichigo, huye – dijo Masaki de forma muy débil, haciendo que Ichigo se preocupara mas - ¡huye! – grito Masaki al ver a Aizen acercarse, aunque Ichigo intento pararse para buscar ayuda, Aizen fue mas rápido y lo agarro del cuello asfixiándolo

-muy tarde – dijo Aizen y luego dijo un pequeño hechizó que hizo que su brazo libre tomara forma de un brazo de dragón, para después de forma muy cruel atravesar el pequeño cuerpo de Ichigo con ese brazo y sacar del interior de Ichigo una llave – perfecto – dijo Aizen y soltó a Ichigo para poder ver mas de cerca la llave, mientras que su brazo volvía a la normalidad – jaja, si por fin la llave del rey es mía, jaja – dijo Aizen pero sus risas fueron cortadas por una voz

-¡maldito! ¡Solo querías eso… lastimaste a mi mamá… solo por eso! – dijo Ichigo respirando de forma muy cansada, además que su voz salía entrecortada por todo el esfuerzo que hacia al intentarse parar y hablar al mismo tiempo – ¡te odio! ¡Eres… un… maldito! – dijo Ichigo intentando sacar su espada para realizar el shikai, pero Aizen fue mas rápido y le pateo la mano haciendo que la espada de Ichigo saliera volando por los aires, pero Ichigo no se rindió y junto sus manos para realizar un ataque

-jaja tu nunca me podrás ganar – dijo Aizen y luego con su espada ataco a Ichigo causándole una gran herida en el pecho – te mataría ahora, pero como te has logrado poner de pie aun después de que te quite la llave sé que tienes mucha fuerza así que te dejaré vivir, y no se tal vez en algún momento me puedes servir para algo – dijo Aizen pasando por el costado de Ichigo, pero de repente un especie de torbellino lo rodeo y el viento comenzó a hacerle muchos cortes – ¿qué? ¡No puede ser posible! – dijo Aizen mirando a Masaki, la cual tenia sus manos juntas mientas recitaba un hechizo - ¡maldita! – Grito Aizen y con su espada se libero del torbellino y lanzo un ataque hacia Masaki y cual acabo con su vida - ¡esa maldita zorra! Aprovecho que estaba distraído; bueno ya esta muerta, mhmm creo que debí torturarla más, aunque ya se como vengarme – dijo Aizen y se volteo hacia donde esta Ichigo y le lanzo un tipo de hechizo para después irse

Fin del flash back

-cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación y mi cuerpo estaba lleno de vendas; además vi que mis hermanas se habían quedado dormidas apoyadas en mi cama, cuando me intente levantar el dolor de las heridas me hizo quejarme y eso causo que mis hermanas se despertaran, ellas me abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar – dijo Ichigo con gran tristeza – en ese instante entro mi padre y cuando le pregunte por mi mama él se puso a llorar y me abrazo – dijo Ichigo y agacho su cabeza mientras intentaba controlar sus lagrimas – en ese instante lo puse… ella ya no volvería

-Ichigo… - dijo Rukia con gran tristeza, para luego abrazar a Ichigo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en un cuarto:

-tiempo sin verte Byakuya-bo –dijo Yoruichi al sentir el reatsu de Byakuya detrás de su puerta

-te recuerdo que nos acabamos de ver hace unos instantes, cuando el rey te presento – dijo Byakuya entrando al cuarto

-me refiero a que sin contar esa vez ya han sido mas de 8 años que no nos vemos – dijo Yoruichi poniéndose seria – desde que atacaron a Hisana-san, para ser exactos – dijo haciendo que Byakuya también se pusiera serio

-no hagas esto mas largo, ¿Qué es lo qué quieres decirme? – dijo Byakuya muy serio

-es sobre la daga que te di – dijo Yoruichi haciendo que Byakuya la mirara fijamente – como sabes esa daga pertenece a mi familia, y hace poco se dieron cuenta que yo la había tomado sin su consentimiento por lo cual me exigieron que la devolviera – dijo poniendo nervioso a Byakuya – pero no yo no iba a permitir que le quitaran la daga a Hisana-san por lo que le dije una gran cantidad de mentiras y gane un poco de tiempo – dijo haciendo que Byakuya diera un suspiro y se relajara – lo malo es que esa daga solo puede detener el tiempo de una persona por un determinado periodo y este ya esta llegando a su final; tienes que buscar la forma de encontrar el antídoto para Hisana antes de que se venza en tiempo o ella morirá…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buaaa hace frio – dice la autora tiritando – tengo las manos congeladas, en verano la temperatura variaba de 45 a 50 y ahora esta de 10 a 15, buaaa no resisto estos cambios tan horribles de clima. Como ya les dije arriba estoy de cierta forma vigilada y no me dejan entrar a mi compu por lo que no había podido escribir, además estaba deprimida por mi examen (buaaa UNI maldita porque tienes que tener un examen tan difícil) bueno ya que, lo intentare la próxima vez, además casi nadie ingresa a la primera y menos a la UNI. ¡A es cierto aprovechare este momento para hacerme publicidad!, como ya vieron arriba puse a los personajes que cree en mi otra historia, son muy interesantes y los podrán leer en mis otras historias así que porque no pasan por mis otras historias, porfis ¿si…? – dice la autora con una gran sonrisa

Lo que mas tiempo me llevo fue encontrar nombres para el bankai y los ataques de Masaki, además que quería ponerlos en japonés para que se vieran mas geniales, así que aquí les dejo las traducciones, a y también esta el de Aizen (al principio quería hacer que el peleara con su bankai pero cuando lo busque aparecía como "desconocido" por lo que me tuve que conformar con el shikai)

*****Kou: luz

*****Gami no sandaa: espíritu del trueno

*****Kagayaku: brillante

*****Dai: grande

Así que el bankai de Masaki se traduciría como "ilumina, espíritu del trueno", su primer ataque se traduciría como "trueno brillante" y su ultimo ataque como "gran rayo"

*****Kudakero: quebranta

*****Kyoka suigestu: Flor Reflejada en el Espejo, Luna Reflejada en el Agua

Ahora a responder los reviews:

**luryane****: **vaya siempre es bueno que me digan que les encanta mi fic, me llena de alegría y no te preocupes que voy a seguir publicando lo mas rápido posible

**Makiko-maki maki****: **buaa lo siento enverdad quiero publicar más rápido pero no puedo, bueno creo que este capitulo responde a muchas de tus preguntas, además me lo que dijiste sobre Isshin me a dado una idea (muahaha)

**ichi-kia-chan****: **si lo se, en serio mi odio a Inoue es tanto que por mi la hubiera matado desde el principio pero así no funcionan las cosas, así que tendré que esperar para poder matarla (o tal vez la torture muahaha)

**Sweet Kuchiki****: **gracias en verdad me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia y no te preocupes luego habrá castigo para la ionutil, además ya tengo listo el plan de Aizen así que no te preocupes, pronto lo descubrirás, gracias por tu apoyo

Ahora antes de irte deja un review y me harás muy feliz


	16. Chapter 16

Holis, si se que quieren matarme por poner este capítulo después de tanto tiempo pero en verdad no sabía que poner y para empeorar mi imaginación había quedado devastada después de que intentara que las formulas de algebra, geometría y trigonometría me quedaran en mi cabeza (buaa odio esos cursos y pero tengo que aprenderlos si quiero ingresara a la universidad), este capítulo me ha costado mucho más trabajo que los anteriores encima lo escribía y al instante lo borraba

*******IMPORTANTE:**en este fic es muy difícil para los vampiros conseguir el bankai y para los cazadores de vampiros es casi imposible y aunque lo consigan no lo llegan a dominar por completo (como Hitsugaya en el anime)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-creo que mejor vamos a buscar a mi ni-sama, le hemos dejado mucho tiempo solo – dijo Rukia intentando sacar a Ichigo de ese lugar que le traía tan malos recuerdos

Ichigo y Rukia fueron a buscar a Byakuya en los cuartos que les habían dado pero al no encontrarlo ahí decidieron buscarlo por los alrededores y finalmente lo encontraron cerca del las habitaciones de los consejeros

-ni-sama, te estábamos buscando – dijo Rukia al encontrar a su hermano

-estaba conversando con Shihoin Yoruichi – dijo Byakuya dejando con la duda a su hermana – Kurosaki, ya es tiempo de que Rukia y yo regresemos a nuestra mansión – dijo Byakuya sin darles tiempo a preguntar porque conversaba con una vampiresa

-¿no crees que es algo apresurado? – dijo Ichigo, pero Byakuya se le quedo mirando haciendo entender a Ichigo que quería que le leyera la mente y cuando este lo hizo se entero de lo que pasaba, así que decidió acceder – esta bien, yo puedo llevarlos hasta su mansión y el grupo de vampiros que cuidaran de Rukia nos alcanzará después

Después de despedirse del rey y los consejeros, además de Ignorar los berrinches de Isshin; Byakuya, Rukia e Ichigo salieron en dirección a la mansión Kuchiki pero antes de llegar al bosque de los lamentos Ichigo oyó ruidos y luego rugidos por lo que decidieron correr mas rápido pero aun así fueron alcanzados por una gran cantidad de hollows, estos comenzaron a atacarlos y aunque al principio Byakuya e Ichigo se pusieron alrededor de Rukia para protegerla con tantos ataques se separaron un poco

-¡Rukia! – dijo Ichigo al ver que Rukia iba a ser atacada por un adjuchas, así que Ichigo concentró su energía en Rukia y la mariposa que estaba en el cuello de Rukia comenzó a brillar para después crearse un campo de energía que creció rápidamente y acabo con algunos vampiros que estaban alrededor de ella – rayos, estas cosas si que consumen energía – menciono Ichigo mas para si que para alguien mas – tengo que llegar donde esta Rukia y ustedes me estorban – dijo Ichigo acabando con un adjuchas – ¡bankai!

Ichigo luchaba contra los adjuchas; mientras Byakuya movía sus manos para darle más velocidad a sembonzakura, aunque lucia algo cansado ya que a pesar de que él tenía bankai solo podía mantenerlo por un tiempo ya que era muy cansado. Ichigo creaba campos de energía alrededor de Rukia y le daba algo de su poder par hacer que los ataques de ella fueran mas poderosos; pero cuando creían que podía vencer a todos esos vampiros una voz sonó entre tantas

-hola… Ichigo – dijo un hombre saliendo del rededor de los gillian y adjuchas

-¡Aizen! – grito con odio Ichigo al verlo

-¿vaya?, así es como recibes a tu maestro después de tantos años de no verlo – dijo Aizen de forma irónica – que diría tu madre si supiera de tus modales, ah es cierto no puede decir nada porque ya esta muerta – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro haciendo que Ichigo se enojara mucho y se lanzara a atacarlo comenzando una batalla

Ichigo atacaba a Aizen con su espada y con sus poderes pero este los esquivaba fácilmente o simplemente se los devolvía, aparte que hacia más comentarios sobre las personas que mato para hacer enfadar mas a Ichigo haciendo que este se distrajera y le pudiera atacar causándole graves daños; mientras tanto Byakuya intentaba hacer todo lo posible para proteger a Rukia pero la cantidad de vampiros parecía interminable

-vaya has mejorado, pero recuerda que yo fui quien te enseño a pelear, se perfectamente tu forma de pelear – dijo Aizen – se cuando atacas – dijo esquivando un golpe – la forman en que te defiendes- dijo cuando ataco a Ichigo y este lo bloqueo con su espada – ¡y cuando es el momento perfecto para atacarte! – dijo lanzando un ataque a Ichigo el cual lo lanzó unos cuantos metros

-¡Ichigo! – grito Rukia al verlo caer y aunque intento ir al lugar donde había caído no pudo ya que muchos adjuchas la estaban atacando, Byakuya intento cubrirla pero unos gillian le atacaron y lo alejaron de Rukia; Aizen aprovecho esto y ataco a Rukia haciendo que su escudo se rompiera y que ella se desmayara

-bien Ichigo, me quedaría a jugar un rato mas pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes – dijo Aizen mientras cargaba a Rukia, Byakuya al ver eso se lanzó contra Aizen y éste, al no haberlo visto, recibió el ataque directamente causándole una gran herida

-maldito cazador, ¿como te atreves? – dijo enfadado Aizen

-suelta a mi hermana – dijo Byakuya muy amargo y después volvió a atacar aunque Aizen logro esquivarlo lo cual enfureció aun mas a Byakuya que volvió a utilizar sus manos para darle mas velocidad a su bankai

-vaya un cazador con bankai, interesante – dijo Aizen esquivando otro ataque aunque esta vez parte del ataque llego a rozarle – mhmm, creo que mereces un trato especial, shikai kudakero, kyo... – dijo Aizen intentando liberar su shikai, pero Ichigo al ver eso se levanto y lanzo un getsuga tenshou hacia Byakuya, él cual tuvo que ignorar a Aizen para poder esquivar el ataque de Ichigo – mhmm no esperaba eso – dijo Aizen al ver a Ichigo atacar a Byakuya – bueno ya tengo lo que quiero así que los dejo para que se arreglen – dijo Aizen y creo una garganta para desaparecer

En ese instante todos los vampiros se lanzaron contra Byakuya e Ichigo, aunque Byakuya solo quería llegar hasta Ichigo para recriminarle; pero Ichigo comenzó a desesperarse por haber dejado escapar a Aizen; pero justo en ese momento diversos ataques de los consejeros que se acercaban a gran velocidad acabaron con los vampiros

-vaya aquí también había demasiados, Aizen planeo esto muy bien – dijo Urahara – y lo peor es que logro su cometido – dijo al no ver a Rukia, pero cuando volteo a ver a Ichigo se preocupo mucho ya que sus ojos se estaban volviendo negros y sus pupilas se tornaban de un color amarillo

Urahara al mirar como los ojos de Ichigo cambiaban busco con la mirada a Isshin y vio flotando encima de Ichigo; Isshin realizo un kido de atadura y en ese instante muchas barras de luz fueron lanzadas hacia Ichigo atrapándolo, este ya estando controlado por su hollow interior al sentir que bloqueaban su reatsu intento atacar pero Isshin lanzo un poderoso ataque que lo noqueo

-¿no crees que fuiste algo duro con tu hijo? – dijo Urahara

-si es tan estúpido como para que deje que su hollow lo controle atraves de sus emociones entonces merece que lo trate así – dijo Isshin pero antes de que Urahara pudiera responderle escucho a Yoruichi gritar

-¡Byakuya no! – dijo Yoruichi deteniendo el ataque de sembonzakura que Byakuya había lanzado a Ichigo, Yoruichi al ver que intentaba atacar de nuevo se acerco a él con el shummpo y lo sujeto de los brazos

-¡suéltame! – Grito Byakuya – por la culpa de este desgraciado se llevaron a mi hermana

-Byakuya se que estas molesto pero entiende que lo que hizo Ichigo fue lo mejor – dijo Yoruichi intentando calmarlo

-¿lo mejor? – dijo con ironía Byakuya –el me atacó cuando yo intentaba salvar a Rukia

-Byakuya nosotros vimos ese momento, Ichigo tomo la mejor decisión, la espada de Aizen causa ilusiones a cualquiera que la haya visto ser liberada; Ichigo te ataco porque sabia que si atacaba a Aizen éste igual liberaría su espada, por eso te ataco a ti; aun podemos salvar a Rukia pero para hacerlo necesitamos que nos ayudes a no caer en sus trampas – dijo Yoruichi consiguiendo que Byakuya se calmara

-¿y ahora que haremos? – Pregunto Hirako – el hollow de Ichigo ha vuelto a despertar y él es, en nuestro grupo, el que menos logra controlarlo

-descifraremos eso en el camino, ahora tenemos poco tiempo antes de que estalle la guerra – dijo Stark – consejeros reúnan a todos los vampiros que puedan y llamen a los cazadores, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

-yo me encargare de reunir a los cazadores y también traeré a los guardias de mi mansión – dijo Byakuya

-bien – dijo Stark – los demás ya saben que hacer, nos reuniremos aquí al anochecer, ahora vayan – dijo Stark y todos utilizaron el shummpo y se fueron en distintas direcciones

Isshin corrió un poco y luego lanzo a su hijo en el piso para después gritarle que se levantara, pero como Ichigo aun seguía desmayado Isshin lo levanto y lo sacudió hasta que Ichigo recobro la conciencia

-¡ahh!, viejo ¿estas loco?, ¿por qué me sacudes así? y ¿por qué estaba desmayado? – grito Ichigo cuando se despertó

-¡silencio hijo tonto!, me confundes con tantas preguntas – dijo Isshin – estabas desmayado porque yo te golpee – dijo sorprendiendo a Ichigo – dejaste que tus sentimientos te controlaran y tu hollow interior despertó, tuve que golpearte antes de que comenzaras a transformarte – dijo haciendo que Ichigo agachara su cabeza un poco - Ichigo se que no puedo prohibirte que vayas a rescatar a Rukia-chan pero desde ahora te aviso que no dejes que tu hollow se libere o sino ni tu te podrás controlar y tendremos que matarte

-hare lo que pueda – dijo Ichigo

- escúchame, ve a la casa de tu tía y explícale la situación y dile que reclute a mas vampiros; nos veremos en el mismo lugar donde los atacaron – dijo Isshin y se fue utilizando el shummpo, Ichigo dio un suspiro y se dirigió a la casa de su tía

Ichigo utilizo su shummpo y cuando logro ver la casa de su tía aumento su velocidad intentando no ver la llamativa fachada, pero justo en ese instante dos vampiros cayeron de los enormes brazos que había en la entrada

-¿quien se atreve a venir a la casa de la familia Shiba sin presentarse? – dijeron a dúo, dos vampiros gemelos

-Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko; soy yo – dijo Ichigo deteniéndose en medio de ambos

-Ichigo-dono no sabíamos que iba a venir le abríamos echo una fiesta de bienvenida– dijeron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia

-no es necesario – dijo Ichigo restándole importancia al asunto – lo único que necesito ahora es hablar con mi tía

-síganos por ahí, por favor – dijeron los gemelos, guiándolo atraves de los pasillos aunque Ichigo tendía a apresurarlos cada tanto; al final después de la pequeña carrera llegaron a una puerta la cual abrieron después de pedir permiso

- Ichigo, hace tiempo que no venias de visita… – dijo Kukaku con una sonrisa socarrona – seguro te has metido en problemas y vienes aquí pidiendo que te ayude… adivinare se trata de una chica

-en gran parte sí, pero… - dijo Ichigo pero no pudo continuar ya que un vampiro entro a la sala rompiendo uno de los paneles

-horiaa! – grito el vampiro y le lanzo hacia Ichigo dándole una patada, el cual al estar distraído no la vio llegar y le cayó de lleno

-ah! – grito Ichigo cuando salió volando al otro lado de la habitación destruyendo otro panel – Gangu, maldito…

-Ichigo, temme; la ultima vez te dije que me esperaras para el siguiente día darte una paliza, pero te fuiste como un cobarde – dijo Gangu lanzándose hacia Ichigo comenzando una nueva pelea; mientras que Kukaku solo los veía como destruían su casa, pero en una de las tantas persecuciones Gangu hizo que tirara su pipa y aunque ella fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que Ichigo la rompiera (como las veces anteriores) si le enojo bastante su comportamiento

-ustedes… - dijo Kukaku agarrándolos por los hombros y viéndolos con una mirada tenebrosa - ¡ya me tienen harta! – dijo estrellando las cabezas de los chicos una contra la otra - ¡Gangu!

-si ne-san – dijo Gangu parándose como un soldado y mirando a su hermana intentando no morir del susto

-ve a lavar mi pipa y no vuelvas hasta que yo te lo ordene o esta vez si te matare – dijo con una voz tétrica que hizo que Gangu saliera corriendo – y tu – dijo indicando a Ichigo el cual también se paro como soldado y empezó a sudar – termina de contarme lo que ibas a decirme – dijo con gran autoritarismo por lo que Ichigo comenzó a contarle todo lo más rápido posible

Después de que Ichigo terminara de contarle todo, Kukaku se ofreció ayudarle y utilizar sus influencias como jefa de su clan para reunir a más vampiros, pero después lo saco de su casa alegando que después de la guerra él tendría que regresar para arreglar todo el desorden que había hecho en su casa

Unas horas más tarde una gran cantidad de vampiros se encontraban en el bosque de los lamentos con un grupo de cazadores, todos listos para defender su vida salvando a la pequeña Rukia y destruyendo a Aizen, todo en una batalla que prometía ser muy sangrienta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chan chan chan bien el capi ya está listo, aunque creo que me adelante un poco a lo que tenía planeado pero está bien me ha gustado como a quedado este capítulo aunque tiene muchas cosas puestas una sobre otra que con el siguiente capítulo lograre darle forma, ya pensare en que forma logro poner todo lo que tenía planeado y no dejar cabos sueltos

*****la palabra "horia" es una palabra que eh escuchado decir a Gangu en el anime (es eso o ya me equivoque de anime) bueno el punto es que quiero que lo tomen como una especie de grito de guerra

*****la palabra "temme" es como un desgraciado, maldito u otras cosas por el estilo

Bueno ahora si los reviews:

**elenita-chan****: **vaya me parece que eres nueva o tal vez ya has leído mi historia y no me habías dejado review, bueno si es la segunda te lo paso solo porque tienes el mismo nombre que mi hermana y no puedo enojarme con nadie que tenga algo en común con mi hermana, pero eso si espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que me dejes muchos review

**Makiko-maki maki****: **buaa, si lo siento otra vez se me hizo tarde y no pude escribir el capitulo a tiempo; se que también estoy enredando la historia pero no te preocupes en los siguientes capítulos atare los cabos sueltos; en cuanto a la historia de Ichigo, si a mí también me dio pena cuando lo escribí si a mí me pasara eso creo que no podría superarlo pero es para que veas que Ichigo es muy fuerte, y en cuanto a Byakuya pues pensaba escribir en este capítulo lo que tenía pensado pero creo que mejor lo dejo para el siguiente

Bueno quiero desearles una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo (que horror parezco tarjeta de felicitaciones, bueno pero ustedes me entienden) y antes que se vayan déjenme un review como regalo de navidad ¿sí? (carita de borreguito)


	17. Chapter 17

Holis, se que a pasado mucho tiempo, lo siento, pero la compu de mi hermana se malogro y mi hermana se "apodero" de la mía y cuando le devolvieron su máquina fue la mía la que se malogro y cuando la trajeron ya no podía entrar a fanfiction, incluso ahora no puedo, tengo que pedirle a mi hermana que entre por mí en su compu ya que recién ahora puede abrir en su compu mi cuenta, es por eso que he demorado, otra vez lo siento, pero bueno, ahora a leer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche había caído ya, pero eso no había impedido que vampiros y cazadores se reunieran en un solo punto para dirigirse a una guerra que decidiría su futuro

-debo suponer que ya saben el motivo de esta reunión – dijo Stark – Aizen a raptado a Tsuki-sama – dijo extrañando un poco a los que no sabían que hablaban de Rukia – para robarle el hougyoku; él ya tiene la llave del rey y ahora posee su contraparte y a un buen sacrificio – dijo molesto, aunque no tanto como Ichigo y Byakuya quienes escuchaban sus palabras a unos cuantos pasos de él

-¿qué planea Aizen con todo eso? – pregunto un cazador que se encontraba algo alejado

-el poder del Hougyoku y la llave del rey son inmensos es por eso que están sellados y resguardados en los cuerpos de sus portadores, pero cuando se extrae de estos los objetos se sellan automáticamente y para liberar su poder de nuevo necesitas la energía de un portador, aunque al hacer esto el portador muere – dijo haciendo que todos callaran

-vuestra misión es encargarse del ejercito que Aizen tiene – dijo Lilynette que hasta el momento había estado callada – y aquel que logre llegar hasta Aizen lo enfrentará; recuerden que no estamos buscando héroes estúpidos en esta pelea, así que si creen que no podrán derrotarlo no vayan a pelear para morir, mejor utilicen esas fuerzas para derrotar a los hollows – dijo haciendo que a todos les saliera una gotita en la frente

-en resumen nos a dicho que los debiluchos no estorbemos – explico un chico a su compañero de al lado que al parecer no había escuchado bien

Tras escuchar algunas indicaciones de cómo tendrían que atacar, todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo un antiguo camino descubierto en la huida de Aizen hace tiempo atrás

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En otro lugar dos hombres caminaban por una especie de bosque mientras uno de ellos cargaba a una chica desmayada

-Aizen-sama – pregunto Tosen un sujetando a Rukia

-¿Qué sucede Tosen? – pregunto Aizen

-es que esta niña tiene el mismo reatsu que su ex alumno – dijo Tosen señalando a Rukia

-oh, es por esto – dijo Aizen sacando el collar que Ichigo le había regalado a Rukia – esta piedra es de las que absorben reatsu, aunque no se para que se lo dio – dijo Aizen y luego sonrió – bueno ya no lo necesita, así que será mejor dejarlo como pista para Ichigo

-pero la barrera que pusimos hará que no puedan localizarnos – Dijo Tosen

-en caso de que eso pasara se me sentiría muy decepcionado de mi querido alumno – dijo Aizen fingiendo gran tristeza, para después sonreír y dejar caer el collar y seguir caminando con Tosen y Rukia quien ya había despertado aunque los dos hombres que la llevaban aun no se habían dado cuenta

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Después de estar caminando por un tiempo los cazadores y los vampiros se detuvieron en el comienzo de una pradera

-todas las gargantas que Aizen abre llegan hasta aquí – dijo Stark – pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra la base – dijo con pesar – y lo que menos tenemos es tiempo que desperdiciar

-¿no podemos encontrarlos por sus reatsu? – pregunto Lilynette

-no, cuando se dieron cuenta que estábamos cerca de ellos pusieron un barrera para no poder sentir su reatsu – dijo Stark

-tal vez Ichigo la pueda encontrar – comento Halibel haciendo que todos le prestaran atención – el hechizo que hicimos los une por lo tal vez el podría encontrarla

-¿qué tengo que hacer? – dijo Ichigo metiéndose en la conversación

-no estoy muy segura, pero creo que tendrías que concentrarte en ella y buscarla como si lo hicieran por su reatsu – dijo Halibel

-bien – dijo Ichigo y comenzó a concentrarse para buscar a Rukia, incluso utilizo sus poderes para llamarla mentalmente a lo cual Rukia reaccionó y sin que Aizen o Tosen se dieran cuenta la mariposa que había en el cuello de Rukia comenzó a brillar

-_¿Ichigo?_ – pregunto Rukia mentalmente al escuchar la voz de su novio

-_Rukia ¿estás bien?, ¿no te hicieron nada? _– comenzó a preguntar Ichigo notablemente preocupado

-_estoy bien, no me han hecho nada, de hecho acababa de despertar cuando oí tu voz_ – dijo mentalmente Rukia – _por cierto hace poco sentí como algo me unía a ti, acaso utilizaste ese hechizo_

_-sí, para usar mis poderes tengo que saber el lugar aproximado de donde estas o no sabré hacia dónde dirigir mis poderes_ – dijo Ichigo y luego al recordar otra cosa, hablo – _¿sabes donde estas?_

-no- dijo Rukia

-_no puedes describirme el lugar_ – dijo Ichigo

-_no lo creo, se supone que para ellos yo aun estoy desmayada y si me muevo mucho se darán cuenta_ – dijo Rukia – _ah!_ – Grito mentalmente Rukia – ¿Por qué_ no utilizamos el hechizo para que te pueda mostrar dónde estoy?_

_-buena idea_ – dijo Ichigo

-_¿pero como hago eso?_ – dijo Rukia

-_tienes que concentrarte, este hechizo nos une, así que tal vez podrías hacer que yo viera lo mismo que tú_ – dijo Ichigo a lo que Rukia afirmo mentalmente y comenzó a hacer lo que le había dicho Ichigo para después abrir los ojos al momento que la mariposa de su cuello brillaba mas haciendo que Tosen se diera cuenta

-señor, la chica – dijo Tosen indicando a Rukia, lo que hizo que Aizen bajara su mirada y le diera un golpe en la nuca a Rukia

-muy brillante Ichigo, pero también muy tonto – dijo Aizen

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Rukia! – grito Ichigo al abrir los ojos, haciendo que las personas a su alrededor lo miraran preocupados

-¿qué paso, Ichigo? – pregunto Stark

-Aizen se dio cuenta, no sé que le hizo pero creo que esta inconsciente

-¿pero sabes donde esta? – dijo Lilynette

-si… es en el bosque donde entrenábamos cuando era niño – dijo Ichigo muy serio

-entonces será mejor partir – declaro Halibel

Stark al oír eso dio la orden y tanto cazadores como vampiros empezaron la macha de nuevo dirigiéndose al escondite de Aizen; caminaron hasta cruzar el bosque y llegar a divisar a lo lejos una mansión, la cual al ver rodeada de hollows, no dudaron en atacar

La batalla había comenzado ya, pero Aizen no estaba por ningún lado; Ichigo, los reyes y la constitución de los 5 se habían abierto paso buscando a Rukia pero por la gran cantidad de hollows estos se tuvieron que separar para ayudar a los demás, dejando a Halibel e Ichigo a cargo de la misión. Halibel e Ichigo habían avanzado intentando ignorar la gran cantidad de poderes que chocaban unos con otros haciendo ruidos estremecedores, sabían lo que tenían que hacer por lo que no podían detenerse a ayudar aunque fueran sus amigos los que estaban siendo atacados por ese ejercito de vampiros descontrolados.

Ichigo vio que Halibel se quedaba por lo que lanzo un getsuga tensho para ayudarle a derrotar al gillian que le impedía el paso, pero eso había hecho que no prestara atención al frente suyo y no viera a Tosen lanzándose hacia él con su espada en mano

-Ichigo, ¡cuidado! – dijo Halibel empujándolo para que Tosen no llegara a cortarlo, aunque esto le había costado a ella un corte en el brazo izquierdo

-¡Halibel! – dijo Ichigo preocupado al ver sangre correr por el brazo de la vampiresa

-estoy bien – dijo evitando un ataque que había lanzado un vampiro que estaba ocupado en otra pelea – yo me encargare de él, ve a buscar a Rukia – dijo mientras agitaba su brazo en el cual se notaba una especie de armadura, lo cual revelaba que la pelea seria con su bankai

-no dejare que te acerques a Aizen-sama – dijo Tosen mientras preparaba el ataque de su bankai, pero Halibel se lo impidió

-tu pelea es conmigo – dijo mientras lanzaba un choro de agua hirviendo a Tosen – ¡Ichigo, vete! – grito al ver que Ichigo intentaba ayudarle

-pero… – dijo Ichigo intentando convencerla

-pero nada, recuerda que soy archiduquesa, así que es una orden – dijo muy seria lo cual hizo que Ichigo afirmara y se fuera, después de todo ella tenía razón y aunque él heredaría el titulo de su padre ella igual tenia mas rango que él

-no te dejare escapar – dijo Tosen mientras lanzaba un ataque a Ichigo el cual aun estaba bastante cerca, pero este fue interceptado por Halibel

-ya te dije que tu batalla es conmigo – dijo Halibel atacando a Tosen – tú fuiste el responsable de la muerte de mi padre y ahora lo pagaras – grito mientras se lanzaba contra Tosen – acabare contigo y por fin podre tomar mi puesto como reina – grito mientras le hacia un corte en el pecho

Ichigo, por su parte, había entrado al castillo en el cuan habían mas vampiros pero estos se diferenciaban porque eran Adjuchas y uno que otro vasto lorde, lo cual había hecho que tuvieran que pelear con algunos de ellos para poder pasar pero eso le había causado graves heridas las cuales se podían ver claramente en su pecho y brazos por que en una de las peleas la parte superior de su traje se había roto completamente aunque él no le tomo importancia, sabía que ya no podía perder más tiempo, como antiguo portador de la llave del rey él aun podía sentir lo que pasaba con el artefacto y por lo que notaba este estaba a punto de liberarse, eso sin contar el hecho de que el reatsu de Rukia disminuía a una velocidad increíble

Ichigo se apoyo en su espada para levantarse, había vencido a un vasto lorde hace unos instantes y la gran herida que le había hecho en la espalda aun sangraba haciendo que cada tanto se mareara, pero intento ignorar el dolor pues ya había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Rukia; Ichigo sujeto con fuerza su espada y dando una patada rompió la puerta que le impedía el paso, cuando entro a aquel cuarto vio una extraña maquina de un tamaño colosal la cual parecía estar compuesta do dos partes, en la primera parte se veían dos tubos de luz en cuyo interior flotaban la llave del rey y la Hougyoku respectivamente, y en la otra parte en una esfera de luz bastante grande (la cual se creaba al girar tres grandes anillos que lanzaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas), se encontraba Rukia

-¡Rukia! –grito Ichigo al ver como esta se retorcía de dolor dentro de aquella rara esfera

-es muy tarde Ichigo, ya casi no tiene energías, pronto morirá y el sello se romperá así podre tener el más grande poder y gobernare el mundo – dijo Aizen

-maldito – dijo entre dientes Ichigo y aunque al principio intento atacarlo un grito de Rukia hizo que se dejara de correr hacia Aizen para ahora lanzarse contra aquella esfera, pero cuando este apenas la llego a tocar unas fuertes descargas eléctricas lo lanzaron unos cuantos metros

-jaja, es inútil – dijo Aizen al ver que Ichigo se levantaba e intentaba romper la esfera con su espada pero era lanzado otra vez por aquellos rayos – está protegido por un campo, además que es una máquina especial, una vez que empieza ya no puede ser detenida

Ichigo ignoro a Aizen y alzo su espada para concentrar su poder y lanzar un getsuga tensho, pero cuando iba hacerlo Aizen se lanzo contra él haciendo que su poder explotara y saliera volando unos metros

-lo siento Ichigo – dijo Aizen con ironía mientras caminaba con su espada en mano hacia el lugar donde había caído Ichigo – pero es una maquina delicada y podrías arruinarla, así que por eso no te dejare acercarte – dijo mientras atacaba a Ichigo

Ichigo intento levantarse pero Aizen ya lo había atacado de nuevo haciéndolo caer otra vez y que una de sus heridas se abriera nuevamente, pero un grito de Rukia hizo que Ichigo se levantara por lo cual Ichigo la miro algo desesperado, ya no sabía qué hacer, Aizen pensaba matarlo y el no podría salvar a Rukia

Ichigo se lanzo otra vez contra la maquina extraña y Aizen al verlo también fue contra él pero una explosión los detuvo a ambos, una de las paredes se había roto dejando ver a Isshin, este tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo pero aun conservaba una sonrisa en su rostro

-inútil hijo, he venido a ayudarte – dijo Isshin

-estas demente casi me matas –dijo Ichigo al ver que la explosión había sido muy cerca a él

-ohh que hermoso, una reunión familiar, lástima que tenga que matarlos – dijo Aizen mientras los atacaba

-Ichigo yo me encargo de Rukia-chan tu derrota a Aizen – dijo Isshin mientras iba hacia donde estaba Rukia para intentar liberarla

Mientras tanto Halibel seguía luchando contra Tosen pero este se había transformado en un asqueroso insecto aumentando mucho su energía y velocidad, lo cual había hecho que Halibel tuviera una gran desventaja contra él y eso ya se notaba en la gran cantidad heridas de las cuales sobresalían una grande en la cabeza la cual no dejaba de sangrar impidiéndole la visión y otra en el brazo el cual estaba retraído ya que por lo visto se había roto en plena batalla

-un ser tan débil como tu jamás podrá derrotarme – dijo Tosen mientras le lanzaba otro ataque que Halibel apenas pudo esquivar

-crees que me rendiré tan fácilmente – dijo Halibel mientras levantaba su brazo para dirigir un ataque – yo pertenezco a la realeza, no está en mi el rendirme – dijo para después lanzar un ataque de agua hirviendo, el cual no pudo ser esquivado a tiempo lo cual causo un gran daño en Tosen – además que se puede hacer esto – dijo Halibel y concentro su energía para curar sus heridas con bastante rapidez

Tosen al ver esto se enfureció y comenzó a atacarla pero Halibel lo esquivaba con rapidez mientras susurraba un cántico y cuando termino grito una palabra en un idioma extraño y puso sus manos juntas para que de estas saliera una energía roja en forma de anillo que atrapo a Tosen electrocutándole y quitándole todos sus poderes haciendo que este cayera desmayado

-es por eso que nunca debes meterte con alguien de la realeza – dijo Halibel antes de irse a luchar con los demás vampiros

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Buaa por fin termino que horror creí que ya no podría escribir mas, cuando vi que no podía abrir mi cuenta me dio ganas de lanzar mi compu por la ventana, aparte que me deprimió mucho quitándome las ganas de escribir, pero después de un tiempo me dije a mi misma que no podía dejar mis fic sin terminar por lo que volví a escribir, así que espero que les haya gustado

*****Ah, y si alguien sabe porque no puedo entrar a mi cuenta, o si puede decirme porque, les agradeceré un montón

Ahora a responder los reviews:

**Akemi227-chan****: **jaja es curioso te llamas como uno de los personajes que cree, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y no te preocupes pronto traeré un nuevo capitulo

**elenita-chan****: **extraño símbolo (en gran parte porque no lo entendí) pero creo que uno es una carita feliz, así que lo tomare como algo bueno; espero pronto tu review (y porfa que sea algo con palabras que pueda entender), gua también es curioso tu nombre, pues el segundo nombre de mi hermana y en cuanto a ti según lo que dice tu perfil te pareces mucho a mí, yo también soy algo disparata y con ego grande jeje


	18. Chapter 18

La autora sale temblando de un pequeño fuerte hecho con sacos y cuando ve a sus lectores se pone pálida, pues estos la esperaban con cuchillos, espadas, metralletas, báculos y demás

-no no esperen, verán han escuchado la frase **"no estaba muerto, estaba de parranda"** – dice la autora asiendo que sus lectores se enfurecieran mas – no es yo no yo estaba de fiesta sino que me estaba muriendo, verán desde hace dos años que tengo mareos y fuertes dolores de cabeza, por lo que siempre iba a hospital para que los médicos me den una respuesta, de hecho fui a muchos especialistas y me encontraron algunas enfermedades que aunque casi no se sienten pero te van debilitando de a pocos es por eso en que no podía escribir mucho en esas épocas, bueno la cosa es que a principios de este año los médicos dieron la posibilidad de una adenoma (tumor en el cerebro) y me hicieron una resonancia y salió que tenía algo extraño en mi maxilar izquierdo por lo que tuvieron que operarme pero la operación Salió mal, al parecer dejaron una arteria principal sin cerrar bien por lo cual estuve vomitando sangre por muchos días, fue tanta que mi hemoglobina bajo de 13.4 a 3 lo cual es una anemia muy critica por lo que estuve hospitalizada más de 2 semanas y en absoluto reposo mes más. Buaa no saben lo horrible que fue, aun conservo en mis brazos y manos las marcas de las agujas pero lo bueno es que ya no duelen y puedo escribir a gusto.

Bueno esa fue la razón por la cual no pude escribir pero quisieran que entendieran que esto fue por mi salud y no porque yo haya querido. Ahora si ya no los aburo con historias tristes y dejo que lean

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por otra parte Ichigo estaba muy dañado con los ataques por lo que Isshin le dijo que cambiaran lugares lo cual fue aceptado rápidamente ya que él sabía que si seguía así Aizen lo mataría, por lo que aprovecho el tiempo intentado sacar a Rukia pero la maquina no hacía más que rechazarlo, iba intentarlo de nuevo cuando un grito de su padre al estrellarse con una pared hizo que tuviera que cambiar de planes.

-vaya creí que el líder del consejo sería un buen rival pero por lo visto me equivoque – dijo Aizen fingiendo limpiarse el polvo, lo cual enfado a Ichigo haciendo que este lo atacara

La batalla empezó de nuevo tornándose sangrienta ya que al estar Ichigo tan enojado hacia que sus movimientos sean torpes y predecibles lo cual le daba una gran ventaja a su enemigo, por lo que en un momento de descuido cayó al suelo con la espada de Aizen en su cuello

-"_no me puedo mover"_ – pensó Ichigo intentando levantarse

-_"¿qué pasa compañero?, ¿acaso quieres que nos maten?"_ – pregunto una voz en forma sínica dentro de la mente de Ichigo

-_"esa voz…"_ – pensó Ichigo – _"tú, maldito hollow"_

_-"que bien que me recuerdes"_ – dijo apareciendo en la mente de Ichigo

-_"no dejare que me controles"_ – pensó Ichigo

-"_ha, es muy tarde" –_ dijo moviendo la mano haciendo que apareciera una especie de sello – _"desde ahora yo tengo el control" – _dijo rompiendo el sello – _"y será con un regalo dado hace mucho tiempo" – _dijo para después desaparecer dejando a un Ichigo desmayado en su propio mundo

En la realidad no había pasado el tiempo y Aizen aun tenía su espada en el cuello de Ichigo dispuesto a matarlo hasta que un gran reatsu rodeo al peli naranja mandándolo a volar, la energía lo rodeo creando un pequeño torbellino de niebla que al dispersarse dejo ver a un ser con una armadura blanca en vez de piel, dos enormes cuernos y unos pies como el de un ave

-Jo, al parecer por fin has activado el poder que te di, según supe lo habían sellado – dijo Aizen con una sonrisa maléfica recordando el último ataque que le dio a Ichigo cuando este aun era un niño – ha esto será tu desgracia – dijo mientras atacaba – ahora solo eres un ser con ganas de matar y vives solo para eso, te terminaras matando sin saber el porqué, ha me divertiré contigo – dijo mientras creaba mas ilusiones pero Ichigo ya no lo escuchaba pues solo luchaba con lo que se encontrara a su paso destruyendo todo a su alrededor, en un momento los clones lo rodearon e intentaron atacarlo de distintas direcciones pero Ichigo formo un cero destruyendo varios de estas

-cero – dijo Aizen sujetándose su brazo el cual había salido lastimado con la explosión, Ichigo al escuchar eso lo ataco pero él creó otros clones para confundirlo, lo cual hizo que este volviera a atacar con su cero de nuevo, hasta que en un momento el verdadero Aizen quedo parado frente a él por lo que lanzó un cero el cual apenas logro esquivar

-ja no me derrotaras con eso – dijo Aizen pero se sorprendió al ver que Ichigo iba hacia el lugar de la explosión sacando un cuerpo con extrema delicadeza – no! – grito al ver que era Rukia a quien sacaba, después de haber destruido la maquina con el cero que creyó que iba dirigido a él – ¿por qué?, se supone que no deberías tener conciencia, ¿por qué puedes controlarte?

-porque… no soy como tu – dijo Ichigo con algo de dificultad, pero ya sintiéndose más seguro al ver que podía controlarse – este será tu fin Aizen – dijo mientras sus ojos antes vacios tomaban una tonalidad celeste para empezar a lanzar ataques con un aura negra con rayos azules

La batalla había continuado por un largo tiempo pero fue interrumpida por un vampiro peli plata con cara zorruna, el cual para sorpresa de todos empezó a atacar a Aizen mientras que este le gritaba exigiendo una respuesta al porque de su traición pero este no le hacía caso y seguía luchando contra él por lo cual Aizen también lo atacó y junto con sus clones logro lastimarlo mucho y tirarlo muy cerca de donde estaba Ichigo

-oye estas bien – dijo Ichigo aun con su transformación activa

-no, es obvio que no puedo vencerlo – dijo tosiendo sangre – pero tal vez tu si – toca su espada antes de que active sus poderes y podrás librarte de su hipnosis – dijo antes de ser destruido por un ataque de Aizen

-estúpido Gin, pudiste haberte mantenido bajo mis órdenes y no hubieras acabado así – dijo Aizen viendo las cenizas de su compañero – dijo haciendo que Ichigo perdiera de nuevo el control y lo ataca con gran furia

Aizen observo esto con una gran sonrisa pero también con un cierto toque de preocupación pues no estaba seguro de lo que Gin le había dicho antes de morir, por lo que decidió terminar con esto lanzándose al ataque con su estada el alto para acabar con él pero para su sorpresa Ichigo no esquivo su ataque sino que con una sonrisa tomo con una mano su espada y con la otra a Aizen mientras que los clones desaparecían dejando a Aizen expuesto frente a él

-adiós sensei – dijo Ichigo aun como hollow mientras creaba un cero entre sus cuernos y dirigía el ataque a Aizen pulverizándolo antes de desmayarse y perder su transformación

Al despertar Ichigo vio a Halibel, Byakuya y su padre rodeando a Rukia, la cual aun se encontraba inconsciente, lo cual les tenía muy preocupados

-hay que hacer algo para salvarla – dijo Byakuya desesperado

-ha perdido mucha sangre y energía, los poderes curativo no podrán salvarla – dijo Halibel

-pero si le damos un poco de nuestra energía podría ayudarle – dijo Ichigo – además ella es Tsuki, recuperará su sangre mientras haya luna

-no, ya esta amaneciendo, no lo lograra – dijo Isshin – no hay manera de salvarla, a no ser que…

-a no ser ¿qué? – repitió Byakuya esperanzado

-tal vez si la convertimos logre sobrevivir, pero no puede ser cualquier sangre, solo la más poderosa podrá salvarla

-pero eso significaría matarla – dijo Halibel –ella es humana no podrá soportarlo

-pero ella es Tsuki tal vez lo logre, aunque es arriesgado – dijo Isshin

-conviértanla – dijo Byakuya de forma seria – si esa es la forma de salvarla la aceptaré – dijo haciendo que todos asintieran – lo mejor será que lo haga Kurosaki, ella lo habría querido así

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en un lugar muy oscuro:

-donde estoy – dijo una muy adolorida Rukia – este dolor, que fue lo que me paso – dijo antes de que el dolor se intensificara y la hiciera caer, mientras estaba en el suelo intento mirar a su alrededor viendo solo oscuridad, aun con el gran dolor encima logro levantarse y caminar un poco cuando a lo lejos diviso una luz y sin perderla de vista empezó a caminar hacia ella, al acercarse se dio cuenta que su dolor disminuía a cada paso que se acercaba a la luz por lo que decidió aumentar la velocidad cuando una mano la tomo del brazo deteniéndola

-¿Quién eres?, suéltame – dijo Rukia y volteo a para encontrarse con una joven idéntica a ella

-¿no me reconoces? – Dijo la chica sin soltarla – yo soy tu – dijo confundiendo a Rukia

-¿Qué? Eso es imposible, ¿de qué estás hablando? – dijo Rukia

-así como lo oyes, yo soy tu yo vampiro – dijo la chica

-pero yo no… – empezó a decir Rukia pero fue interrumpida

-¿estás segura? – Dijo la chica con un tono de burla – yo nací cuando hiciste ese contrato, ¿no recuerdas la cantidad de sangre vampírica que entro en ti?, fue lo suficiente para mi creación mas no para convertirte

-bueno, aun así, si tu eres parte de mi entonces también debes estar sintiendo este dolor ¿verdad? – Dijo Rukia recibiendo una afirmación por parte de la vampiresa – entonces si lo sientes porque no me dejas acercarme a la luz – pregunto Rukia

-porque si lo haces el dolor desaparecerá pero tú también – dijo la vampiresa y después empezó a hablar con una voz seria – si vas hacia allá iras a un lugar hermoso pero iras tu solo, en cambio si te quedas y podrás estar con tus amigos

-¿pero que pasara con el dolor? – dijo Rukia

-se quedara, aunque yo podría ayudarte y disminuirlo, aunque si eliges venir conmigo sentirás mucho dolor y habrá muchos cambios – dijo y después la miro interrogante – ¿Qué decides?

-yo… – dijo Rukia mirando la luz – voy contigo – dijo decidida y tomándola de la mano empezó a alejarse de la luz, pero a medida que se alejaban el dolor se volvía cada vez mayor por lo que la vampiresa tenía que sujetarla para que no cayera

-ya no podemos seguir más adelante – dijo la vampiresa deteniéndose

-¿por qué? – dijo Rukia con dificultad

-si seguimos adelante morirás, tú no puedes soportar el dolor – dijo la chica haciendo que Rukia se preocupara mas, por lo cual le dio una sonrisa y le hablo – tranquila te dije que te iba ayudar, pero tengo que saber si aceptaras mi ayuda – dijo haciendo que la viera de forma interrogante – en estos momentos están tratando de convertirte en un vampiro pero no podrán si tu no me lo permites

-si acepto entonces tu tomaras mi lugar –pregunto dudosa Rukia

-no, tu y yo tomaremos el control – dijo la chica confundiendo a su contraparte – veras tu siempre has hecho cualquier cosa ignorándome por completo, pero si aceptas cambiar digamos que seré como una voz en tu cabeza y te ayudare en lo que pueda – dijo y luego le dedico una sonrisa – tomaremos las decisiones juntas

-bien – dijo Rukia tomando la mano de su otro yo, lo cual hizo que una luz las rodeara a ambas fundiéndolas en un solo ser

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rukia despertó con un terrible dolor aunque ya con el conocimiento de que podría ser peor, decidió no quejarse

-Rukia estas bien – pregunto Byakuya

-si solo muy adolorida – dijo Rukia intentando sonar divertida, pero una explosión les hizo detener su intento de risa

-los artefactos – grito Halibel intentando ser escuchada aun con ese gran ruido – están fuera de control

-a este paso lo destruirán todo – dijo Isshin viendo como le cuarto en el que estaba situado la maquina ya había explotado. Ichigo miro a Rukia y esta asistió por lo que se levanto aun con ella en brazos y le dirigió hacia la explosión

-Ichigo ¿Qué demonios haces? – grito su padre intentando detenerlo

-Rukia y yo lo detendremos – dijo Ichigo

-son nuestros artefactos, nosotros tenemos que hacernos cargo – dijo Rukia al ver que su hermano también intentaba detenerla

-pero ambos están débiles, en todo caso nosotros… - intento decir Halibel, pero Ichigo la detuvo con un simple "no" y se fue con Rukia

Al intentar llegar a los artefactos vieron una gran muralla de poder rodeándolos y por más que intentaron pasar no podían por lo cual decidieron liberar su energía intentando combatir con la de los artefactos, pero pasa su sorpresa en ese instante un camino se abrió frente a ellos

-¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto Rukia

-al parecer nos reconocieron – dijo Ichigo refiriéndose a sus artefactos – han estado mucho tiempo en nuestro interior así que deben conocer nuestras energías – dijo para después entrar en el camino y dirigirse al centro

Al llegar vieron una gran luz la cual los cegó por un momento por lo que tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos un momento pero al abrirlos se encontraron con dos figuras, la de una mujer y la de un hombre, las cuales reconocieron al instante como Tsuki y Taiyou

-es bueno y a la vez triste verlos – dijo Tsuki dándoles una sonrisa triste – estos poderes son muy peligrosos

-no fue nuestra culpa… - intento explicar Ichigo pero fue cortado

-sabemos lo que a pasado en su mundo – dijo Taiyou – y lamentamos mucho el no poder haberlos ayudado – agrego

-este poder tiene que ser usado, ya no podemos retenerlo – dijo Tsuki al sentir como todo a su alrededor empezaba a distorsionarse

-pero eso… eso significaría que uno de nosotros tiene que morir – dijo Rukia

-un poder tan grande necesita de otro igual para ser activado – dijo Taiyou – el sacrificio es necesario, ustedes eligen cual y que es lo que quieren a cambio

-lo sentimos quisiéramos ayudarlos pero no es algo que tengamos permitido – dijo Tsuki al ver que intentaban pedirles ayuda – los dioses no se pueden meter en problemas de mortales

-entonces… - dijo Rukia

-sí, es inevitable, pero al menos pueden conseguir algo bueno con su pedido – dijo Taiyou

Ichigo y Rukia se miraron a los ojos intentando buscar una respuesta a todo esto y saber qué decisión tomar, para después mirar a los dioses frente a ellos, habiendo elegido ya lo que querían.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Isshin y Byakuya buscaban a su hijo y hermana respectivamente pues cuando estos se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaba la maquina una fuerte luz dejo a todos ciegos por unos segundos y cuando vieron de nuevo ellos habían desaparecido, pero su búsqueda se detuvo cuando frente a sus ojos aparecieron los cuerpos de las personas que mas amaban. Flotando frete a ellos se encontraban Hisana y Masaki quienes tras de unos segundos de inconsciencia abrieron sus ojos mirando a sus amados y dándoles una sonrisa, un segundo después una daga preciosamente adornada caía en manos de Yoruichi quien se había unido al grupo después de derrotar a sus adversarios

-¿pero cómo es posible? – pregunto Byakuya acercándose a su esposa

-seguro fueron mi torpe hijo y Rukia-chan – dijo triste, Isshin

-pero eso significa que uno de ellos tuvo que sacrificarse – dijo Byakuya desesperado

-fue su decisión ahora solo podemos esperar al que vaya a regresar – dijo Isshin conteniendo las lagrimas, pues no quería perder a ninguno

Masaki y Hisana miraron a sus esposos preocupadas pues lo que habían escuchado las había preocupado mucho, pero antes de que pudieran pedir alguna explicación una luz inundo todo el lugar

-¿Quién…? – dijo Isshin de forma ansiosa mientras intentaba ver a través de tanta luz, pero su sorpresa fue el encontrar a dos personas frente a él.

-pero… - dijo Byakuya mientras observaba a su hermana junto a Ichigo – pensé que uno de ustedes iba a morir

-nosotros también lo pensamos pero cuando nos estábamos peleando por ver quien se sacrificaría Tsuki y Taiyou nos dijeron que ya no querían que sufriéramos por su culpa asi que ellos fueron los que se sacrificaron – explico Rukia

-unos dioses sacrificándose – pregunto Yoruichi acercándose – eso es imposible técnicamente al ser dioses es imposible que mueran por lo que no sería un sacrificio

-no un sacrificio de muerte, sino que sus almas que estaban en nosotros regresaron a ellos – dijo Ichigo pero todos lo vieron confundidos aunque algunos no quisieron admitirlo

-nosotros teníamos sus almas para que ellos pudieran cumplir su amor pero ahora volvieron a sus astros, ahora nosotros solo somos simples vampiros – dijo Rukia con una pequeña sonrisa – ni siquiera tenemos los artefactos

-bueno no importa lo que sean lo importante es que ambos regresaron – dijo Isshin mientras los abrazaba, abrazo al cual se unieron Masaki, Hisana y Byakuya

-bueno, dejemos los abrazos para después, tenemos que ayudar a los heridos – dijo Yoruichi mientras caminaba hacia el campo de batalla

Ichigo y Rukia intentaron caminar detrás de Yoruichi pero dos manos los detuvieron

-no iras Rukia tu estas muy lastimada – dijo Hisana mientras limpiaba con miedo las heridas de su hermana – además tienes que explicarme que fue lo que paso

-si Ichigo yo digo lo mismo, lo último que recuerdo es al maldito de Aizen matarme y ahora revivo y veo a mi niñito convertido en un hombre – dijo Masaki y luego agrego con un tono de burla – un hombre bastante desaliñado diría

-mama acabo de estar en una batalla – dijo Ichigo haciendo un puchero, lo cual hizo reír a todos

-no es una escusa, así como conseguirás novia – dijo Masaki para después hablar con curiosidad – a no ser que ya tengas una – dijo e Ichigo inmediatamente señalo a Rukia – ah! Por fin, creí que nunca la conocería – dijo y volteo a ver a Rukia inspeccionándola antes de afirmar – es perfecta, tu y yo tenemos mucho de que conversar, incluso te puedo mostrar las imágenes de Ichigo de bebe ay era tan hermoso – dijo sonriente

-yo también tengo que conversar contigo muchachito – dijo Hisana mirando a Ichigo – tengo que asegurarme de que seas un buen prospecto para mi hermanita

Rukia e Ichigo sonrieron con una gotita cayendo por su frente, pues al parecer esto iba para rato y no iban a tener piedad solo porque estaban lastimados; volvieron a verse rodando los ojos preguntándose y en realidad había sido buena idea su elección pero tras una gran abraso de sus familiares decidieron que fue lo mejor que habían hecho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No puedo creerlo por fin lo termine (aunque falta el epilogo) he estado soñando con este momento desde hace mucho tiempo (claro que en mi imaginación fue diferente jeje) bueno es que he estado sin imaginación para este fic y ya no los quería hacer esperar por eso decidí terminarlo ya.

Bueno ahora los reviews:

**Akemi227-chan****: **si es cierto tiene un lindo significado pero yo lo elegí por lo dulce que sonaba (so cute) a y también tienes razón con lo de los sinónimos, es que yo no escribo de corrido, un día escribo algo y al otro día lo completo por eso a veces no me doy cuenta cuando estoy repitiendo las palabras pero ahora estoy intentando prestar más atención para evitar eso, gracias por el consejo

**NowhereNox****: **jeje te entiendo yo también hago eso y es que así es más interesante, espero que este capitulos te haya gustado

**Alana: **jeje gracias en verdad he hecho mi mejor intento para que sea un buen fic y es que siendo el primero que publique es tal vez en el que más errores tengo pero me alegra que te guste

**neko dani****:** jeje gracias creo (con una gotita cayendo por mi frente) tu lenguaje es algo umm digamos fluido, pero entendí el mensaje y agradezco que te hayas tomado tu tiempo para leer mi fic

Ahora si chicos y chicas nos vemos en el epilogo y no se olviden de dejar un review porfa


End file.
